Gevangen in een Geheim
by Tessa Tinkels
Summary: In een hoek gedreven en gevangen.Geen enkele uitweg is mogelijk, je kunt geen kant op met deze omstandigheden. Een taak om je geheimen verborgen te houden. De reden wil niemand horen.En als niemand de waarheid kent, blijf je eenzaam achter met leugens


_In een hoek gedreven en gevangen.Geen enkele  
uitweg is mogelijk, je kunt geen kant op  
met deze omstandigheden. Een taak. Om je geheimen  
verborgen te houden. De reden is zo afschuwelijk,  
dat niemand hem wil horen. Als het uit zal komen,  
is er geen ontsnapping meer mogelijk. Lieve Lezers,  
dit verhaal gaat over Tessa. Wat zij doormaakt wil  
niemand beleven. Ik vertel dit verhaal aan jullie met  
een boodschap, die vanzelf duidelijk zal worden.  
Lees en kom terecht in een wereld van verdriet,  
liefde en vriendschap. Lees hoe Tessa zichzelf leert  
kennen op een manier die wij allen verafschuwen.__  
_

**Proloog**

Angstig kroop ik nog dieper weg, terwijl de geluiden van buitenaf maar nauwelijks tot me doordrongen. Mijn kleine kerker leek het enige wat baatte in mijn leven.

Een huivering ging door me heen en de angst nam bezit van me. Ik zat te trillen in een hoekje van de koude kerker terwijl plots een geluid toch tot me doordrong: voetstappen.

Zelfs van het geluid van de voetstappen leek angstaanjagend. Ik sloeg mijn armen om mijn opgetrokken benen en regendruppels drongen door het kleine gat tegen het plafond naar binnen. Een plasje water vormde zich direkt onder het raam , naast de stenen deur.

Door het traliesje in de deur keken twee grijze, kille ogen me minachtend aan en nogmaals trok een huivering door me heen. Ik knipperde met mijn ogen tegen het plotselinge licht toen de stenen deur traag open werd geduwt.

'Tss... zie haar daar nou zitten,' klonk de koude stem.

Met ogen tot spleetjes geknepen staarde ik boos terug. De angst verdween als sneeuw voor de zon en ik wilde al fel opstaan , toen ik bedacht dat dat niets zou uitmaken. Zonder toverstaf kon ik nergens beginnen en ik zakte weer inen.

"nou even goed nadenken," dacht ik bij mezelf.

'Nu begint het kleine meisje toch bang te worden he?'

Met vuurschietende ogen keek ik hem aan. Ik voelde me zo machteloos ,d at ik op springen stond van woede.

'Hoe durf je me een klein meisje te noemen?' siste ik woedend. De man leek even van zijn stuk gebracht door mijn plotselinge uitval, maar hij herstelde zich vlug. Zijn koude stem doorbrak de gespannen stilte.

'Wat is je naam?'

'Hoef jij niet te weten!' ik spuugde de woorden bijna uit, zo verafschuwde ik hem.

'Crucio'

Ik ontweek de rode straal en stond behendig op. Mijn vettige, klitterige haar plakte aan mijn gezicht en het zweet liep over mijn rug. Het was benauwd warm in de kerker.

'Crucio!' zei de stem nu geiiriteerd. Dit keer raakte hij zijn doel. Ik slaakte binnensmond een snerpende, doordringende gil. In werkelijkheid lag ik stilletjes op de vloer te stuiptrekken, terwijl mijn botten in brand leken te staan en de pijn me verblindde. Eindelijk hief de stem de vloek op en keek me zo mogelijk nog minachtender aan.

'Hoe luidt je naam?' vroeg hij nogmaals. Koppig zweeg ik.

'Tessa...' klonk een galmende stem plots door de ruimte. De man knikte, zijn grijze ogen strak op mij gericht.

'Tessa dus...'

Hoofdstuk 1

IJzig keek ik de andere kant uit. Mijn naam uit zijn mond te horen, voelde alsof mijn naam bedorven werd. Mijn naam mocht een dooddoener nooit uitspreken, daarvoor waren ze te verschrikkelijk!

'Crucio!' riep ik fel uit. Mijn vloek trof zijn doel goed en de stem gilde.Het was een koude, verbaasde gil, doordrongen van pijn en haat. Even genoot ik van de pijn, tot ik plots voelde dat ik geen haar beter was als hem. Gauw hief ik de vloek op en maakte me klaar voor de gevolgen.

'Jij vuil modderbloedje!' siste de man met zijn lijzige stem. Ik sperde mijn ogen wijdopen. Hoe durfde hij me zo te noemen? Hoe durfde hij?

'Jij...'

'Kleine stoute Tessa,' grinnikte de stem. Toen draaide hij zich om en liep met grote passen mijn kerker uit. Met koude ogen keek ik hem na.

Maar zodra de stenen deur achter hem dichtsloeg , voelde ik de angst weer tot diep binnenin me wegkruipen. Ik rilde en keek naar de afgebrokkelde muren. Er moest toch een manier zijn hier weg te komen? Ik slaakte een diepe, angstige zucht en probeerde de benauwde warmte te negeren. Zweet liep over mijn rug toen ik eindelijk in slaap viel.

Toen een streepje lciht zich door de tralies wurmde, opende ik voorzichtig mijn ogen. Twee paar grijze ogen keken me doodringend aan en fel stond ik op.

'Wat moeten jullie?' sneerde ik tegen ze.'Ben ik zo fascinerend?'

'Wel met jou afkomst,' zei de stem van de ander. De stem van gister schraapte alleen zijn keel.

'Hou je mond, Draco. Ik ben hier de baas,' zei de stem kil, zonder zijn blik van mij af te wenden. Ik staarde brutaal terug.

'Wat moeten we toch met jou?' zei de stem. Draco stond op en liep weg. Zijn silouet tekende zich scherp af tegen het licht van buiten.

'Laat me dan vrij,' snauwde ik woedend.

'Daar ben je veel te kostbaar voor.'

'Kostbaar!?! Dus nu hebben mensen ineens een waarde?' opstandig staarde ik de twee grijze ogen aan. De kilheid ervan kon je bijna voelen en ik rilde kort.

'Jij hebt een onschatbare waarde. En je blijft heir ent zo lang opgesloten tot je je naam waard maakt!'

'De naam Tinkels staat voor trouw, het is geen smerige naam zoals die van de Malfidussen!'

'Tss...' deed weer een andere stem. Ik probeerde een ander persoon te onderscheiden in de donkerte, behalve de man die mij gevangen hield.

'Je hebt het toevallig wel tegen een malfidus,' zei de man koel.

De andere stem schraapte zijn keel en mengde zich in het gesprek.

'Dus jij bent trouw?' zij hij minachtend.

'Meer dan jij?'

'Houd je bek, trutje! Je hebt naar ons te luisteren en niet tegen te spreken!'

Beduusd door de felheid van deze onbekende man hield ik mijn mond. Toen ze eindelijk weer vertrokken keerde mijn angst weer terug. mijn felheid en moed om hun tegen te spreken was verdwenen als sneeuw voor de zon.

De onbekende man keerde de volgende dag alleen terug. Plotseling was mijn moed verdwenen. Normaal werd ik al kwaad als ik mijn gevangenhouders zag, maar nu kromp ik nog dieper ineen en staarde ik omhoog.

'Crucio,' fluisterde de stem.

'Aaah!' dit keer gilde ik wel. Mijn gil had zoveel kunnen waarmaken , als mijn kerker niet onder de grond lag. Ik kneep mij ogen stijf dicht en de pijn kroop langs mijn vel naar mijn hoofd. Het sloeg tegen de grond door het stuiptrekken en bijna onmiddelijk zonk ik weg in een diepe duisternis.

'Tessa Tinkels...'  
Abrupt sperde ik mijn ogen open. De duisternis was weg en een koude plens waater werd over mijn gezicht gegooid.

"Crucio...'

Weer slaakte ik een doordringende, pijnlijk gil. Ik sloeg achterover tegen de grond en terwijl mijn botten in brand leken te staan, kwam een traan op. Een traan van pijn en radeloosheid. Toen de onbekende man eindelijk de vloek ophief en de deur weer sloot, begroef ik mijn gezicht diep in mijn armen en huilde ik met harde verwrongen snikken. Ik voelde me zo machteloos...

Ten einde raad gaf ik de hoop om ooit te ontsnappen op. Ik was gedoemd hier mijn leven weg te laten rotten...

Ik huiverde en staarde weer naar het kleine plasje water. Het werd met de dag groter en als iemand binnekwam , kreeg hij akelig natte voeten. Ik grijnsde flauwtjes zakte tegen de muur naar beneden. Boos ramde ik met mijn vuisten tegen de grond en liet mijn blik naar het plasje water glijden. Het was helder en fris. Ik kroop dichterbij en hoopte dat ik er wat van kon drinken. Een bos met vuil haar gleed voor mijn ogen en toen ik het wegstreek met mijn vingers, keek ik recht op de voeten van mijn bezoeker.

'Hallo, Tessa,' grijnsde die Draco. Met ee felle blik keek ik op en ging staan. Ik proberede m zo lang mogelijk te maken en uiteindelijk was ik groter als hem. ik grinnikte. Hoe oud zou hij zijn? 18? Niet veel ouder als ik, in ieder geval.

PLosteling besefte ik wat voor geweldige kans dit was. In een flits dook ik op hem af , duwde zijn pols met toverstok tegen de muur en gaf hem een knietje op een zeer pijnlijke plek.

Hij kromp ineen van de pijn en keek me woedend aan. Duizenden gededachtes schoten door me heen. Wat had ik gedaan? Niet erg slim, ik moest de weg door dit kerkerdoolhof zien te vinden.

'Jij bitch!' fluisterde Draco. Ik grijnsde even vals en verdween om de hoek. Toch wel een goede zet, dacht ik opgetogen. Nu had ik een dooddoener op zijn nummer kunnen zetten.

Vreugde en blijdschap trok met een warm gevoel door me heen toen ik eindelijk zelf de stenen deur achter me sloot. Maar tegelijkertijd liep het koude zweet over mijn rug van spanning. Ik moest weg hier, en gauw ook. Mijn verzwakte benen sleepten me door de koude stenen gang. Eindelijk kwam ik aan bij nog een duer. Met een krakend geluid trok ik hem aarzelend open. Nu de vrijheid plots zo dichtbij was , was het ook angstaanjagend. Ik zat al bijna 2 jaar hier opgesloten. Vroeger was het Voldemort die me martelde, maar sinds een tijdje was hij verdwenen. Ik had geen idee hoe, want ik had totaal geen contact met de buitenwereld gehad. Na Voldemort was het ene Wormstaart die me martelde, maar die deed het zo slecht dat sinds een paar dagen die Malfidus op me lette.

Mijn wonden waren alweer open zodra Malfiduds izijn toverstok nog maar ophief. Het ergste was dat ik niet eens wist waarom ik gemarteld werd.

'Kom op, Tess, houd je hoofd er even bij,' fluisterde ik tegen mezelf. Er moest een manier zijn hier weg te komen.

Behoedzaam schuifelde ik de trap op. Ik barstte van de energie van het vele stilzitten , maar mijn benen waren zwak en overal had ik wonden.

Diagonaal door mijn oog liep een diepe, bloedende snee. Terwijl het bloed langzaam in mijn oog sijpelde, probeerde ik haastig de houten trap op te komen. Een paar treden kraakten maar ik negeerde het en liep door.Ik had dikke kans dat ik gepakt werd, maar ik moest dit toch proberen. Hijgend stapte ik eindelijk de bovenste trede op. Draco's toverstok zat in mijn hand geklemd toen ik opkeek en alleen maar stille duisternis zag.

Ik stond op de drempel om de zwarte ruimte in te stappen , maar ik hield me in.  
Wie weet wat voor gevaren hij rijk was? Ik haalde diep en schokkerig adem en mijn hersens toerden op honderd per uur naar een oplossing. Maar ik kon geen enkele vinden. Ik kreeg het benauwd van de vochtige warmte in dit gebouw. Ik haalde diep adem , sloot mijn ogen en zette het op een rennen de donkere kamer door.

Onmiddelijk doorboorde da galmende, doordringen stem de ijzige stilte. Ik rilde toen hij zijn woorden ijzig uitsprak.

'Grijp haar! Grijp haar, ze mag niet ontsnappen! Ze zal moeten boeten voor het onrecht dat ze me heeft aangedaan! Harry Potter hebben jullie laten ontsnappen nadat hi me zo heeft gemaakt, maar Tessa Tinkels ontsnapt niet aan Heer Voldemort!'

Kippevel trok over mijn huid en angstig rende ik zo hard ik kon. Blindelingse paniek nam bezit van me en ik rende in het wilde weg recht vooruit. Door het bloed in mijn oog zag ik eerst bijna niets meer, maar dat baatte niet. Al wat belangrijk was , was ontsnappen.

Ik zag plots een stenen muur op me afkomen. Gauw hield ik halt en zocht wanhopig naar een doorgang.

'Alohomora!' fluisterde ik paniekerig.

'Alhomora!' riep ik uit toen er niets gebeurde. Plots begonnen de stenen te bewegen. Het leek verdacht veel op de doorgang naar de wegisweg vanuit londen, maar ik was te bang om er iets achter te zoeken.

Gauw kroop ik door de doorgang naar een open veld zodra hij tot mijn buik kwam.

Ik wierp blindelings een paar blikken over mijn schouder, toen ik wegrende. Ik hoorde voetstappen. Vluchtige voetstappen achtervolgden me. Stemmen. Ongeruste , boze stemmen. Gekreun. Ik beet op min lip en perste alle mogelijke kracht uit mezelf. Ik rende zo hard ik kon en bijna viel ik, maar ik wist mezelf in te houden en door te rennen. Eindelijk kwam ik aan de andere kant van het veld. Ik kroop door de bosjes en kwam middenin een drukke straat. Waarschijnlijk de wegisweg , maar dat zag ik niet eens. Hijgend begon ik iets langzamer te rennen. Met nog een blik over mijn schouder, verdween ik in de menigte.

Ik zag mensen dolgedraaid kranten kopen. Voor Klieder en Vlek stond een hele rij mensen zelfs buiten te wachten, voor ze eindelijk de OchtendProfeet konden kopen. Vele uilen vlogen in het rond om de kranten te bezorgen aan abonnees. De hele menigte leek opgewonden, maar ik besteedde er geen aandacht aan. Verdriet stroomde door me heen toen ik zachtjes mijn snee aanraakte met mijn vinger.Maar toen ik dat deed , werd er plots een wazig teken zichtbaar op mijn onderarm. Als verstijfd bleef ik staan terwijl ik verward met een mengeling van angst en verdriet daar naar het teken stond te kijken. Langzaam werd het steeds duielijker , tot ik hell rimpeltje van de slang kon zien. Mijn blik gleed over de slang naar de mond van het doodshoofd, waar het uitkwam. Een rilling trok door me heen toen ik de twee lege oogholtes zag in het spierwitte schedel. Ik slaakte binnensmonds een angstige gil toen het teken begon te prikken. Pijn en verdriet trok door me heen en gauw bewoog ik mijn arm naar beneden. De gescheurde mauw van mijn mantel gleed over het teken heen en ik staarde verstijfd vooruit. Ik was roerloos van verbijstering.

Mijn ogen begonnen plots te prikken en ik knipperde even. Toen liet ik mij blik vlug even rond glijden en sloot me aarzelend aan bij de mensenmenigte. Al gauw werd de Ochtenprofeet me in de hand geduwd en ik begreep de opwinding ineens.

Haastig gleden mijn ogen over de letters naast de foto van Harry Potter.

_**"HARRY POTTER VERDRIJFT JEWEETWEL OPNIEUW**_

_Al jaren verangstigd Hij Die Niet Genoemd Mag Worden het hele tovenaarsgemeenschap, maar daar is nu definitief een einde aangekomen._

_Vorige week, zo meldde Albus Perkamtus, heeft een beslissend duel plaats gevonden. Harry Potter won het van Hem en met slechts wat schrammen keerde hij terug._

_Verder wilde het befaamde schoolhoofd niets loslaten. Omstanders van het duel waren niet te vinden en zo gaat opnieuw de vraag rond , of Hij dood is of niet. Verschreidene mensen beweren hem met eigen ogen gezien te hebben na het duel, maar er zijn slechts weinigen die dit soort beweringen geloven. _

_Opnieuw is het dus Harry Potter, die ons van deze duisterne tovenaar verlost. Nu vragen velen zich af hoe hij dit gedaan heeft. Vele sterke magiers hebben het onlangs al tegen Hem opgenomen, maar geen enkele daarvan keerde terug. Hoe komt het dan, dat het een 18-jarige tovenaar wel lukt, nog maar nauwelijks klaar met zijn opleiding op Zweinstein's hogeschool vor hekserij en Hokes-Pocus?_

_Deze vraag is er een die niemand kan beantwoorden. Vele mensen zeggen dat het iets te maken heeft met het beroemde litteken, waar onbekende krachten in zouden schuilen. Anderen zeggen dat hij het Medallion van Miriabel in bezit had. Dit was een zeer krachtig, oeroud voorwerp dat eveneens onbekende krachten zou bezitten._

_Maar vertrouwelingen van Albus Perkamentus of Harry Potter zeggen dat Potter het gewoon met zijn eigen toverkracht heeft waargemaakt. _

_Dat Voldemort voor lange tijd uitgeschakeld zal zijn, is absoluut zeker._

_Lees pagina 2, 3, 4, 5 en 6 voor meer over de val van Hij Die Niet Genoemd Mag Worden."_

Met groeiende verbazing las ik het opluchtende nieuws nog een keer. Dus het was waar, Voldemort was verslagen.

'YES!' gilde ik blij uit. Voor even was ik mijn gevangenschap vergeten en maakte ik de menigte duidelijk dat heel blij was met dit bericht,

Ik gilde nog een blij, maar niemand merkte mij op. Iedereen was druk bezig zelf te gillen van blijdschap, nadat ze net als ik het stuk snel hadden gelezen.

Vol vreugde stak ik mijn toverstok in mijn zak en vergat het Duistere Teken op mijn onderarm. Het ging er nu om, dat Voldemort weg was en we opnieuw een vrij leven konden opbouwen.

Haastig verplaatste ik me in een gescheurd gewaad en mantel door de vele drukke straten, op weg naar mijn huisje.

Hoofdstuk 2

Eindelijk was ik thuis. Met tranen van vreugde in mijn ogen en een warm gevoel in mijn maag , strompelde ike rnaartoe. Ik was helemaal op en mijn benen tintelden pijnlijk van vermoeidheid. Ik graaide haastig de ketting onder mijn gewaad uit en stak de sluitel due eraan hing in het slot. Met een zucht keek ik even achterom. Mijn huisje stond helemaal aan heteinde van de wegsiweg. HEt was klein en had maar 1 oipen kamer.

ik verstopte de sleutel weer onder mijn kleding en deed de ddeur zachtjes achter me dicht. Gauw deed ik de grodijnen dicht en stookte het haardvuur hoog op. Het was l warm binnen , maar ik moest gauw eten koken.

Alsof ik nooit was weggeweest. Maar otoen ik de koelkast opendeed , zag ik dat lles was weggerot. Logisch , als het er al twee jaar onbeweeglijk stiltond in een koelkast die bovendien niet meer koelde.

Gauw hing ik een ketel boven de pan en deed er wat water in. Toen strompelde ik naar mijn bed en liet me er slaperig op vallen. Mijn hoofd had ht kussen nog niet geraakt of ik sliep al. Voor het eerst sinds 2 jaar.

'Wakker worden, doornroosje'

Ik schoot overeind toen de lijzige stem me uit mijn slaap wekte. In mijn kerkertje had ik geleerd wakker te worden bij het kleinste geluid.

'Wat moet jij hier?' sneerde ik kwaad. Onmiddelijk griste ik Draco's toverstok onder het kussen en hield hem in de aanslag.

'Ik kom je halen?'

'Tss, zo'n jochie als jij zker!' schamperend keek ik de grijze ogen rechtstreeks aan.

'Ik ben net zo oud als jij dus ik zou je mond maar houden!' Draco stond klaar om me een met te geven , maar ik was sneller.

'Petrificus Totalus!'

Draco verstijfde en viel met een bonk achterover op mijn houten vloertje. Ik beet op mijn lip en haalde schokkerig adem. Wat moest ik doen?? Als ik hem naar buiten sleepte en hem daar achter liet, zou hij weer naar die gevangenis gaan en zouden ze me komen halen.

Draco's ogen volgden mijn ijsberende beweging en hoewel alles aan hem verstijfd was, straalde hij minachting uit.

Gauw besloot ik wat ik ging doen. Ik greep hem bij zijn enkels en sleepte hem naar het vuur. Het zakje Brandstof was in die twee jaar netjes blijven liggen en iok strooide het in de orde vlammen. Gauw stapte ik erin met Draco en leverde hem netjes af bij mijn oude school. Ik zag mijn ex-medeleerlingen al aankomen, terwijl ze in rap-frans een gesprek voerden. Zoals ik al verwacht had , praatten zo over Voldemort en Harry Potter. Gauw stapte ik weer in de haard en strooide wat Brandstof.

'Nimbus!' riep ik en het volgende moment was ik weer in mijn vertrouwde huisje.

Ik dronk de ketel met kokend water helemaal op en dat stilde mijn honger een beetje. Ik keek wat rond in mijn huisje. Mijn blik viel op een van de ramen. Ik liep ernaar toe, maar het silhouet was alweer verdwenen. Ik zou toch durven zweren dat er iemand te zijn was.

'Zo Tinkels. Hier ben je dus?'

Verschrikt draaide ik me om.

'Wat doe jij hier?' ik spuugde de woorden uit. Ik haatte hem vanuit het diepste van mijn hart , een rilling trok door me heen en ik wilde dat ik hier weg was. Maar zoalks gewoonlijk waneer deze Malfidus in de buurt was, veranderde mijn hele terughoudende houding naar fel en kwaad. Normaal was ik nuchter en riustig , maar als er dooddoeners wareen , werd ik meteen al zo kwaad dat ik hun bloed wel kon drinken.

Met ogen tot spleetjes geknepen keek ik hem boos aan. Hoe durfde hij Nimbus te betreden? Mijn huisje!

'Eruit!' riep ik plotseling trillend van woede uit.

'Zo praat je niet tegen Lucius Malfidus!'

'Ik wel!'

'Waar heb je mijn zoon gelaten!?!!' blafte Lucius Malfidus.

'Ha, is pappie bezorgd?'zei ik schamperend en met een poeslief stemmetje.

'Ik vraag het je nog een keer, Tessa: waar heb je mijn zoon gelaten?'

'Beauxbetouns,' flapte ik eruit. Hij greep het zakje Brandstof van de houten tafel , wierp me nog een keer een woedende blik met zijn kille grijze ogen , toen verdween hij. Ik bleef trillend achter. Gauw griste ik mijn Onzichtbaarheidsmantel, nieuwe kleding en een warme deken bij elkaar. Toen stapte ik op mijn bezem en vloog zo snel ik kon weg.

'Denk maar niet dat je kunt ontsnappen!' riep een koude stem me na. Ik keek niet achterom , begreep zo ook wel dat Draco en Lucius terug waren. Zo snel ik kon vloog ik weg op mijn Nimbus 2000.

Haastig weerklonken mijn voetstappen door het bos. Ik kon beter niet gaan vliegen , dat viel teveel op hier.

Ik hield mijn adem in en had het idee dat achter elke struik hetgevaar schuilde. Desondanks kwam ik niemand tegen.

Een zachte briesje woelde door mijn haar en opgelucht liet ik mijn adem ontsnappen., Wind. Dat betekende geen benauwde warmte meer. De zomer was ten einde.

Een paar takjes kraakten onder mijn gewicht en een angstige rilling trok door me heen. Zoals zo vaak kwamen vele vragen op. Ik, de nuchterheid zelve, zat nu toch echt even diep in de purree.

Ik had 2 jaar lag in en gevangenis geleefd. Ik herinnerde het me nog goed hoe ik de ene dag nog met Dominique en Fleur het nieuwe schoolhoofd hadden uitgelachen, en de andere dag zat ik in de kerker. 's Nachts hadden ze me ruw uit mijn bed gesleurd en voor het eerst de cruciatusvloek late ondergaan. Terwijl ik gillend van de pijn iedereen wekte , sleurden twee mannen mij bruusk mee en Verdwijnselden met me. Ik weet nog goed hoe angstig ik toen wsa. Hoe klein ik was, 16 nog maar, en de hele situatie totaal niet begreep. Nu ik vrij was , had ik pas door dat er iets met me aan de hand was.

Ik rilde toen ik vluchtig even ht teken aanraakte. Het prikt verschrikelijk en werd gifgroen. Maar ik negeerde het en zette nog sneller de ene voet voor de andere. ik meost werg hier, en gauw.

De donkerte in dit verlaten bos was angstaanjagend. Overal hoorde je geluiden die niet bestonden. De bomen leken te ademen en je in hun bezit te willen nemen. Achter elke struik leken twee vampierogen je aan te kijken. Ik beet slechts op mijn lip , veegde vor de zoveelste keer het bloed uit mijn oog en hield mijn pas in. Nu moest ik zachtjes zijn, ik mocht geen enkel gevaarlijk wezen wekken.

Ik staarde naar boven. De bomen waren zo dicht dat de zwarte hemel bijna niet te zijn was. Maar desondanks kon ik nog net een helder schijnende, volle maan ontdekken. Geweldig. Weerwolven kon ik dus verwachten. Gauw ging ik weer rennen en probeerde te ontsnappen aan de angst, die met elke stap erger leek te worden.

Vele rillingen liepen over mijn ijskoude vel en mijn ademhaling ging sneller en sneller. Mijjn voetstappen leken te veel geluid te maken in de nachtelijke stilte, en bij elke stap kromp ik ineen, in angst voor wezens die op mijn aanwezigheid afkwamen.

Nog een rilling liep over mijn vel, deze keer van de kou. Het gewaad wat ik twee jaar terug droeg in Beauxbetouns, had ik no steeds aan. Het was helemaal gescheurd en zat onder het bloed. Mijn vettige haar plakte aan mijn hoofd en de klitten erin waren onvoorstelbaar. Maar mijn uiterlijk kon me niks schelen. Het boeide mij niet wat ze van me zouden denken, het enige wat boeide was dat nieman het Duistere Teken te zien mocht krijgen. Met dat gehiem door mijn hoofd spokend , zou ik voortaan moeten leven. Een half leven, een leven waar mijn echte ik niet bestond. Want ik was pas echt, als mensen mijn afkomst wisten.

Maar dat wist niemand.

Toen ik eindelijk de rand van het bos bereikt had , zga ik een groot kasteel staan. Slechts bij twee raampjes brandde licht , verder was het er donker en stil. Aarzelend liep ik eropaf, terwijl ik besloot dat niemand mocht weten dat ik een Duister Teken op mijn arm had. Niemand.

'Dus je bent twee jaar gevangen gehouden bij Voldemort'

Ik knikte en keek de oude man smekend aan.

'Alstublieft? U kunt zelf toch geen les geven? U hebt wel wat meer te doen als een stel kids Astronomie te geven!'

'Dat klopt..' zei de professor peinzend. Hij keek me bedenkelijk aan.

'Ik zou niet weten wat ik anders moet doen...' deed ik er nog een schepje bovenop. ik probeerde mijn gescheurde gewaad over mijn beenwonden te leggen , maar hij zag het.

'Hebben ze je zo erg gemarteld?'

Weer knikte ik alleen maar. Ik meed zijn blik. Hij keek bezorgd naar de snee door mijn oog en een verward gevoel borrelde op. Ik was het niet gewend, zo'n vriendelijkheid.

'Ga eerst maar eens langs de ziekenzaal,' zei Perkamentus met vastbesloten stem.

Ik protesteerde. Nog meer vriendelijke mensen en ik zou gek worden van verwarring.

Blaffende bevelen was ik gewend. Moord en doodslag, haat en nijd... Alles behalve dit.

'Nee'

Perkamentus keek me onderzoekend aan en weer keek ik stug de andere kant uit. Een streng zwart haar viel voor mijn bleke gezicht en met twee felle bruine ogen keek ik uit het raam.

'Als ik je aanneem als nieuwe lerares Astronomie, ga je dan wel langs de ziekenzaal?'

Heel even keek ik hem aan, toen sloeg ik mijn ogen neer. Ongemakkelijk ging ik even verzitten in de grote, gebloemde fautieul.

'Ja,' gaf ik toe. Het was de enige manier om aan een baan te kunnen komen. op Zweinstein was ik veilig en hoefde ik nergens bang voor te zijn. Misschien zouden mede-leraren me een beetje vreemd vinden, maar ik besloot me af te zonderen van hen. ik was altijd een beetje terughoudend tegenover vreemden.

'Okee. Zet hier je handtekning maar'

Met een klein beetje blijdschap zette ik een sierlijke handtekening en hoopte hiermee een nieuwe leven op te kunnen bouwen.

Hoofdstuk 3

'Welkom, welkom beste leerlingen,' zei Perkamtus toen de indeelceremonie afgelopen was.

'Ik wilde eerstejaars mededelen dat het bos naast het kasteel verboden terrein is. Onze concierge Vilder heeft een lijst met verboden voorwerpen naast zijn kantoortje opgehangen en deze aangevuld met flubberwormen,Verborgen Kamers en soplinken. De rest wil ik met nadruk zeggen dat het defecte meisjestoilet op de derde verdieping nu ook verboden terrein is.

Ik hoop dat jullie hoofden dit jaar ietsje voller zullen raken'

Hij wierp een korte blik op de Oppertafel.

'En ook dit jaar zijn er weer vele wijzigingen in ons lerarenbestand. Aangezien Nymphadora Tops haar baan bij het ministerie weer opneemt , hebben we als nieuwe leraar Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten: Harry Potter!'

Een luid gejuich basrtte los en het applaus was oorverdovend. Een beetje verlegen stond iemand aan het iende van de oppertafel op. Ik kon hem niet goed zien, maar wat ik zag was genoeg om mijn hart een paar slagen over te laten slaan. Mijn ademhaling ging op slag sneller en mijn ogen stonden groot van verbazing.. Als ik dat toch eerder had geweten...

'Professor Sneep is dit jaar op vakantie in Italie, dus neemt zolang Cho Chang zijn vak Toverdranken over.' Een meisje met lang zwart haar stond op en weer applaudisseerden de leerlinen , maar deze keer was het lang niet zo lawaaierig als bij Potter.

'En nu Sinistra met pensioen is gegaan, neemt Tessa Tinkels het vak over!'

Nu stond ik even op en glimlachte kort naar de afdelingstafels. Ik kreeg een warm , beetje terughoudend applaus en ik voelde vele ogen in mijn richting staan. Een prikkel van ongemak ging door me heen en ik had de neiging weer te gaan zitten, maar ik hielde me in en glimlachte nogmaals. Toen ik eindelijk kon gaan zitten knikte Perkamentus en het feestmaal verscheen op de lange tafels.

'Vul de namen van de sterren in op je sterrenkaart en zet erbij bij welk stelsel ze horen. Daarna mag je de maan gaan bestuderen.

Huiswerk: schrijf kenmerken op van het stelsel Miriabel en vul hem in op je sterrenkaart. Tot volgende week'

De leerlingen verdwenen door de houten deur en ik bleef vermoeid naar de sterren kijken. Hier in de noordertoren had je een groot uitzicht over het terrein van Zweinstein. Deze eerste les was gemakkelijk geweest. Het waren 6e jaars en die wisten al het een en ander. Ik dacht aan het stelsel van Miriabel en speurde de hemel af. Op beauxbetouns was Astronomie een van de belangrijkste vakken geweest. Hier hadden ze het maar een keer per week.

Ik leunde met mijn armen op het stenen hekje en staarde naar Miriabel. Volgens vele mythen was het een belangrijk stelsel en waren vele sterke, magische voorwerpen gemaakt van Mabelsteen, een grondmateriaal dat alleen voorkwam in de sterren van Miriabel.

Ik was zo diep in gedachten verzonken dta ik de voetstappen niet hoorde aankomen.

'Hoi..' klonk plots een verlegen stem. Verbaasd keek ik over mijn schouder, recht in twee knappe groene ogen.

'Hay' zei ik opgewekt. Vanbinnen trilde ik als een rietje.

'Jij bent toch de nieuwe lerares Astronomie?' vroeg Harry na een stilte.

'Jep. En jij geeft...Verweer?'

'Klopt,' Hij knikte en zijn gespannen schouders zakten iets naar beneden. Hij kwam naast me staan en leunde ook met zijn armen op het hekje. Zwijgend staarden we naar de sterren, tot de zon in de verte opkwam en we ieder naar ons eigen kamertje vertrokken.

Hoewel ik daar 's nachts anders over had gedacht, was ik blij dat ik nooit overdag lesgaf. Nu kon ik lekker uitslapen.

Toen mijn hele kamer fel verlicht werd door de zonmestralen tussen de kier van de grojijdenen door, stapte ik toch maar uit bed. Ik was de stilte en rust wel gewend, maar toch voelde ik me eenzaam. Mijn geheim maakte dat ik me zo ontzettend verloren voelde. Voortaan zou ik de dagen doorkomen met mensen die me niet kenden. Met mensen die niet wisten wie ik was. Buiten mijzelf wist niemand wie mijn ouders waren. Ik had ze jarenlang niet gesproken of gezien en dat maakte dat ik me nog meer verloren voelde. Ik wist niet eens of ze nog leefden.

Toen ik de grodijnen opendeed vulde de kamer zich met

Onderweg kwam ik langs Harry's lokaal en hij stak weifelend zijn hand op. Ik knipoogde en geeuwde uitgebreid . Hij grijnsde en wees naar zichzelf.

Ik stak mijn hand op en verdween glimlachend. Met een diepe zucht maakte ik me uit de voeten en liep regelrecht naar de entreehal.

Vanuit de vele glas-in-lood ramen drong het zonlicht naarbinnen als op een straelden , vrolijke zomderdag.

Zonder aarzeling stapte ik de grote poort door e knipperde met mijn ogen tegen het plotselinge licht. Het was echt een typische zomderdag, maar zodra ik mijn arm zag, werd ik alles behalve vrolijk. Mijn geheim drukte zo op mijn zelfvertrouwen...

Ik liep regelrecht naar het meer en keek in de duisternis ervan. Ik dacht aan het felblauwe meer bij Beauxbetouns en mijn gedachtes dwaalden af naar mijn studietij daar. Ik wenste met heel mijn hart dat ik nooit alleen in de Slaapzaal was gebleven , terwijl de rest in het mer ging zwemmen. Ik wenste dta ik veel harder had gegild en dat ik meer had tegengestribbeld...  
Maar alles was nu eenmaal zo: verloren, eenzaam,machteloos...

Ik dacht aan vannacht,samen met Harry. Mijn gevoelens raakten helemaal in de war toen een deel van mij alles aan hem wilde vertellen, en een ander deel het liefst wilde dat ik mijn geheim mee zou nemen in mijn graf. Moest ik het nou vertellen? Of moest ik gewoon hier blijven en alles verzwijgen? Mijn schuldgevoel groeide alsmaar door het vertrouwen van Perkamentus en de vriendelijkheid van iedereen.

Dat was nog iets wat me onzeker en verward maakte. Iedereen deed zo aardig tegen me , dat was nog nooit geweest. Zelfs mijn moeder was niet zo vriendelijk als de mensen hier.

Aks iemand naar me glimlachte of vriendelijk knikte, voelde ik de onzekerheid opkomen. Deden ze nou nep? Of vonden ze me _echt _aardig? Dat laatste geloofde ik zelf maar half.

Een zacht briesje gleed over het frisse gras en ik besloot om het voor een tijdje maar te verzwijgen ik kon het altijd nog wel vertellen , mocht ik dat per se willen.

Mijn besluit voelde niet goed, maar ik had ook nooit voor 100 achter een besluit van mij gestaan.

Terwijl de leerlingen in de tussenpauze het grasveld opstroomden, verdween ik stilletjes naar binnen.

Ik begon nog meer te twijfelen terwijl ik luisterden naar mijn voetstappen in de stille, verlaten gangen. Waarom was ik toch zo wantrouwend tegenover aardige mensen? Wat was er met me gebeurd?

Ik herinnerde mijn eigen oude ik. Spontaan, altijd opgewekt en altijd in voor wat avontuur.

En de Tessa die ik nu was: Verlegen, terughoudend, nuchter, rustig... Fel...

Ik slaakte een diepe zucht en sloeg mijn ogen neer. Wat was er met me gebeurd in die twee jaar gevangenschap?

'Hay,' klonk een stem plots achter me. Ik maakte een sprongetje van schrik en voelde me betrapt.

'H...Hoi...'

Mijn ogen gleden van de vloer naar het knappe gezicht van Chang.

'En, hoe is je vak?' vroeg ik in een poging mijn spotane zelf te zijn. Het mislukte faliekant en mijn vraag klonk heel aarzelend. Chang keek me even fronsend aan en glimlachte toen.

'O, wel leuk... Ik denk dat de leerlingen nu beter Toverdrankjes brpouwen dan toen Sneep het vak gaf'

Zou ze zelf les van hem hebben gehad? Ik waagde het om de vraag hardop te stellen.

'Ja...'

Het gesprek viel stil en we stonden daar maar een beetje ongemakkelijk de andere klant op te kijken. Op een of andere manier voelde ik Chang aan als een rivaal. Na mijn ontmoeting met Harry was ik hem bij zijn voornaam gaan noemen, maar bij Chang leek het net alsof er nu een muur van wantrouwen tussen ons werd op gebouwd. Om een of andere reden voelde ze aan als concurrent en de spanning in de lcuht leek loodzwaar.

'Nou...dan ga ik maar eens...' zei Chang aarzelend.

'Ja,' antwoordde ik alleen maar. Chang draaide zich langzaam om en liep weg.

Toen ze de hoek om verdwenen was, haalde ik opgelucht adem. De gespannen sfeer verdween langzaam en ik ging gauw iets eten in de Grote Zaal.

Ik wilde bijna aan een van de afdelingstafels gaan zitten , toen ik iemand achter me hoorde lachen.

'Ach jah, het kleine meisje wil al bijna gaan zitten waar ze hoort!' bliksemsnel draaide ik me om. Met ogen die vuur leken te schieten bij het horen van die stem staarde ik hem woedend aan. Dit is mijn nieuwe ik, besefte ik plots. Ik ontspande iets en keek hem koel aan.

'Wat moet je?'

'Niks,' glimlachte Draco.

'Kom je me halen?' zei ik nog steeds kalm. Vanbinnen kookte ik van woede en had ik hem allang een mep gegeven.

'Nee'

'Wat moet je dan!' riep ik uit.

'Niks,' glimlachte Draco nogmaals.

'Jaja, dat moet ik geloven.. Ik smeer m! '

'Nee!' zei Draco plots met angstige stem.

'Wel, als je me dan toch vraagt bij je te blijven, wat ik met afschuw eventjes doe, vertel me dan op z'n minst je naam!'

'Draco Malfidus,' zei hij haastig. Mijn ogen werden groot van verbazing. 'Jij bent _echt_ zijn zoon?'

'Ja,' zei Draco nu nog ongeduldiger. Hij stond bijna op en neer te springen van ongeduld.

'Wat kom je doen?'

'Ik moet hier even zijn voor mijn baan...'

'Je baan? Hebben dooddoeners als jij een baan?' Ik was te verbaasd om hem koud aan te kijken.

'Ik ben geen dooddoener!' brieste hij kwaad. Hij porde met zijn toverstok in mijn buik en gebood me dat nooit meer te zeggen. 'Je bent er zelf ook een!'

Nu verdween mijn verbazing als sneeuw voor de zon. Mijn kalmte was op slag verdwenen, mijn hele houding straalde woede uit. Mijn bruine ogen stonden angstaanjagend woedend en vormden zicht tot spleetjes.

Met een bliksemsnel reflex ramde ik Draco Malfidus in zijn buik.

'Ik ben geen dooddoener!' siste ik. Mijn stem trilde van woede en haat.'Als je dat maar weet!'

Ineengekrompen van de pijn staarde Draco me na, terwijl ik om de hoek verdween.

Hoofdstuk 4

Een soort tiomf gleed over me heen en verbaasd door mijn eigen reactie liet ik me tegen de muur naar beneden glijden.

Een dooddoener neerslaan! Ik grinnikte en dacht aan zijn woorden."ik ben geen dooddoener," had hij gezegd. Was het waar? Waarom had hij me dan gemarteld? Waarom was hij dan bij zijn vader, die wel een dooddoener was?

Duizenden vragen spookten door mijn hoofd maar ik negeerde ze.

Ik had Draco Malfidus neergelsagen! Weer grinnikte ik en liet de gebeurtenis even bezinken,voor ik opstond en terugkeerde naar de Grote Zaal.

Het eten was heerlijk en riijk aan alles wat je je maar kon bedenken voor een uitgebreid middagmaal in een superduur vijfterren-restaurant.

Ik at zowat alles wat op tafel stond op en vertrok toen de lessen weer begonnen gauw weer naar buiten.

Het was heerlijk warm buiten. Niet meer zo benauwd als een paar dagen geleden , maar behaaglijk warm en een klein briesje voelde ik over mijn handen glijden. Ik staarde verlangend naar het Verboden Bos.

Ondanks zijn angstaanjagend donkerte voelde ik me er toe aangetrokken. Het voelde alsof ik daar eindelijk alleen kon zijn, zonder die verwarrende vriendlijkheid en zonder het risico dat ik mijn mond voorbij praatte of iemand mijn onderarm zag.

En ik moest ervoor zorgen dat niemand over het onderwerp "dooddoeners" begon te praten, want bij de naam alleen al voelde ik woede opborrelen.

Plots steeg een jammerend -Miauuw!- op uit de struiken aan de rand van het Verboden Bos. Gauw rende ik eropaf. Wat deed een kat daar?

Zo snel als mijn voeten me konden dragen snelde ik op het geluid af.

'Miauw' herhaalde het geluid zich. Ik duwde wat takken opzij en daar zat-... een kitten!

Vertedert keek ik even naar hem en pakte hem toen voorzichtig op.

Wat een schatje! Ik aaide zijn zwarte haartjes en liet mijn vinger over het witte streepje over zijn neus glijden. Speels sloeg hij naar mijn hand en keek me met grote, belangstellende ogen aan.

'Wat een lieverd ben jij!' fluisterde ik vertedert. Hij staarde me alleen maar aan en hield zijn koppie een beejte scheef.

Ik boog mijn arm voor mijn borst en zette hem daarop,met mijn andere hand stevig om hem heen geklemd. Gauw liep ik naar het bordes om bvriefjes op te gaan hangen van ee gevonden kat.

Maar een week later had nog steeds niemand zich gemeld als eigenaar van een zwart/witte kitten. Ik gaf het op en scheurde de briefjes van de velen prikborden.

Haastig vertrok ik naar mijn kleine appartement op de tiende verdieping en pakte wat kittenmelk voor het kleintje. Met een bakje voer en melk liep ik ernaar toe.

'Heej lieverd,hoeisty?' vroeg ik belangstellend. Gezellig zat ik wat tegen het katje aan te babbelen terwij hij zijn melk opslurpte.

'-Dus heb ik je rechtmatige eigenaar niet kunnen vinden en houd ik je maar.' Ik dacht even na.

'Vanaf nu heet je Miriabel' fluisterde ik in haar oortje. Verbaasd keek ze op en hield haar koppie een beetje scheef.

Vertedert tilde ik hem op en zoende haar op haar neusje.

'Eh, sorry, stoor ik?'

'Huh?' Gauw zette ik het katje nee en sta op. Harry kijkt me vragend aan.

'Nee hoor... Kom binnen' zei ik aarzelend. Harry knikte en zette arzelend een paar stappen naar binnen.

'ga zitten'

'Iets te drinken? Pompoensap?'

'Is goed. He, heb je een kat?'

'Jep' Ik zette de twee galzen op het tafeltje en pakte Miriabel uit haar mandje.

'Wat een schatje he? ik heb haar gevon-...'

Ik verstomde toen ik opkeek van mijn kitten. Harry zat me op een vreemde manier aan te kijken, met een uitdrukking waarvan ik de betekenis niet kon uitleggen.

Blozend wendde Harry zijn blik af en keek naar Miriabel.

'Eh...Dit is Miriabel...Maar ik noem haar M-Mabel,' zei ik hakkelend.

'Naar een sterrenstelsel?' Hij lachte een beetje.

'Ja'

Ik kon het niet helpen . Ik moest ook lachen.

'Dus je kat is een ster?'

'Jep... Een geweldige kat! Ze kan zingen, dansen, toveren, praten en... keihard miauwen!' grapte ik. Harry moest lachen en dronk zijn pompoensap op.

'Ik moet weer eens gaan. De derdejaars verwachten nog een les van me.'

Hij glimlachte vriendelijk.

'Doei!!'

'Dag..'

En weg was hij. Onmiddelijk verdween de lach van mijn gezicht en betrok mijn stemming. Plots besefte ik dat ik had zitten grappen met harry, dat ik echt gelachen had. Nu was ik weer verlegen en terughoudend, maar met Harry in de buurt werd ik plots de oude Tessa weer. Ik wilde dat dat altijd zo kon zijn... Maar na mijn gevangenschap zou dat nooit meer zo zijn. Ik was verandert en daar moest ik maar mee zien te leven.

Ik ruimde de glazen op en keek het huiswerk na van de leerlingen. De stapel met onbekeken werkstukken groeide en groeide en het moest toch _ooit_ gebeuren.Zuchtend pakte ik een veer en begon met strepen.

'Sendrina is een ster in Miriabel...' las ik zachtjes voor '_fout_, Ginny. Het is Nesdrina' zei ik zachtjes terwijl ik de fouten van ene Ginny Wemel doorhaalde en verbeterde. Gauw berekende ik het punt.

'Een 8,2... Goed gedaan meid...'

Ik legde het werkstuk bovenaan de stapel op mijn bureau. Ik moest zowaar opstaan om het veilig op de top te leggen!

'Hehe... Eindelijk klaar'

Het volgende uur gebruikte ik om (tevergeefs) Mabel wat manieren bij te leren. Maar met mijn gedachten zat ik er niet helemaal bij , misschien dat Mabel daardoor steeds ontsnapte.

Al mijn gedachtes zaten bij Harry. Ik kreeg een wee, tintelend gevoel in mijn buik en sloot mijn ogen. Heel helder kon ik me zijn groene ogen voor de geest halen. Ik genoot intens toen ik me die blik in zijn ogen weer voor de geest haalde en in gedachten hem diep in de ogen aankeek en zijn blik beantwoordde met een kus...

Ik deed mijn ogen weer open en slaakte een gil van schrik. Voor mij stond een uil in plaats van een kitten.

Aarzelend pakte ik de brief van de uil aan. Inmiddels trok Mabel zo nu en dan een haar van mij uit, in een poging op mijn hoofd te gaan zitten.

Met trillende handen opende ik de officieel uitziende envelop. Ik weet niet waarom, maar de zenuwen raasden door het dolle door mijn buik.

Het zware gevoel in mijn maag werd erger toen mijn ogen over de regels vlogen.

Op het moment dat de deur achter mij openvloog, raakte ik in paniek en rolden vele tranen van verdriet uit mijn ogen. Op het moment dat voetstappen bezorgd dichterbij kwamen, zat ik stilletjes te huilen.

'Nee...' fluisterde ik zachtjes en met schokkende stem.

'Dit mag niet waar zijn...'

'Gaat het?' vroeg Harry met bezorgde stem. Met wijd opengesperdde ogen en een uitdrukking vol pure razernij keek ik hem verbijsterd en trillend aan.

'NEE, GODSAMME!!! TUURLIJK GAAT HET NIET, IK KRIJG NET BERICHT DAT MIJN VADER DOOD IS! MIJN MOEDER DOOD, ME BROER DOOD EN NU HIJ! VERDORIE; NEE HET GAAT HELEMAAL NIET GOED!' barstte ik uit. Even keek Harry verbaasd, toen dook hij weg voor een boek dat ik naar hem toe slingerde.

'Gooi en schreeuw maar hoor. Barst maar even lekker uit,' zei hij kalm. Ik was even ontzet door zijn kalme reactie.

'WAAROM IS IEDEREEN ZO AARDIG?' schreeuwde ik nu. 'WAAROM? IK BEN NET VRIJ NA TWEE JAAR GEVANGENSCHAP, IK BEN DIE VRIENDELIJKHEID NIET GEWEND!! EN NU IS ME VADER DOOD EN HEEFT IEDEREEN MEDELEVEN EN DAAR KAN IK NIET TEGEN!!!!!' mijn blik viel op Harry's nog even kalme uitdrukking.

Plots stierf mijn razernij weg. Plots drong pas tot me door wat er aan de hand was.

'Papa is dood...' fluisterde ik ineens verdrietig.  
Ik kromp ineen alsof iemand me met een zweep geslagen had en plots leek ik zo weerloos, zo in-en-in verdrietig. tranen rolden over mijn wangen toen Harry bezorgd naar me toe liep en asst mijn ging zitten. Huilend sloeg ik mijn armen om hem heen en mijn hele houding straalde verdriet en machteloosheid uit. Plots leek het leven aan een draadje te hangen. Voldemort had me bericht gegeven dat mijn broer de Kus van een dementor gekregen en pasgeleden vertelde Lucius Malfidus me dat mijn moeder in Azkaban gestorven was. Ik voelde me net een klein kind dat haar pop kwijt was,zoals ik daar huilend om de hals van Harry hing. Maar ik negeerde dat gevoel en huilde nog harder. Mijn hele gezin uitgemoord.Waarom toch? Lag het aan mij? Bracht ik ongeluk?

Schokkerig zuchtte ik en liet een snik ontsnappen. Ik pakte hem nog steviger vast en een beetje onwennig klopte hij me op mijn rug.

'Sorry...' zei ik aarzelend. Ik liet mijn armen zakken en probeerde op te staan. Maar om een of andere reden waren mijn benen in een weeige pudding verandert en viel ik meteen weer op de grond. Ik zuchtte diep en veegde bruusk de tranen weg. Ik haalde diep adem en stond op. Beschaamt keek ik naar harry die nu ook overeind was gekomen.

'Het spijt me echt...' zei ik zacht. Harry knikte sussend en woelde met zijn hand door mijn klitterige haren. Ik schaamde me omdat het zo vuil was en vanwege mijn uitbarsting daarnet en keek blozend de andere kant uit.

'Maakt niet uit. Toen mijn peetvader dood was-..' zeijn stem stierf weg en hij knikte begrijpend toe.

Ik glimlachte aarzelend en kort en hoopte maar dat het er medelevend uitzag.

'Ik ga maar weer een...' merkte Harry een beetje enerveus op.

Ik knikte. Alles wat ik nu wilde, was alleen zijn. Alleen met Mabel en mijn gehiempjes...

Ik slaakte een diepe zucht toen Harry de deur achterzich dicht sloot. Met trillende handen pakte ik de brief op. Hij was kort en bodig.

"Het spijt ons te moeten mededelen dat uw vader vanmorgen is gestorven aan de kreet van een volwassen Mandragora," stond er in een krullerig, net handschrift. Mijn handen begonnen hevig te trillen en de brief werd nat van mijn tranen. Zonder het te zien verslapten mijn handen en de brief dwarrede op de grond. Tranen van machteloosheid namen de vrije loop en in stilte huilde ik de nacht door.

'Tessa?'

Met rode ogen keek ik op. Een lange,gespierde gestalte stapte naar binnen.

'Ik hoorde dat je er vannacht tijdens je les niet was...'

Stomverbaasd keek ik Draco aan. Was hij nou bezorgd? Mijn houding veranderde fel en ik spande mijn spieren om straks iets kwetsends terug te zeggen. Maar Draco zei helemaal niets..

'Ik dacht,ik ga maar even kijken...'

Ik liet mijn schouders zakken en keek ik in de gewoonlijk kille oge van Draco.. Bespeurde ik daar nu iets anders dan haat of woede? Ik was helemaal in dee war en probeerde die uitdrukking in zijn ogen te plaatsen... Maar hoe ik ook zicht , met mijn verwarde geest kon ik niks vinden. Beschaamd sloeg ik mijn ogen neer.

'Er is niks aan de hand...' zei ik zachtjes en onmiddelijk voelde ik een steek van spijt. Het voelde als verraad om de dood van mijn vader te verzwijgen. Draco keek me nog steeds met een blik aan die niks verried.

'Wel waar,' zei hij simpelweg.

'Nee, echt waar, er is niets'

Draco keek me even aan en draaide zich toen om.

'Goed dan' zijn stem klonk gepikeerd.

'Doei,' zei ik licht vertwijfeld. Hij draaide zich om en grijnsde kort.

'Als er iets is wat je kwijt wilt, ik ben altijd op het ministerie of hier'

Verbaasd door deze vriendelijkheid en helemaal in de war keek ik hoe hij zonder verder nog iets te zeggen de deur uitliep en hem zachtjes achter zich sloot.

Wat gebeurde er allemaal?

Ik zuchtte diep en deed mijn mantel om. Ik moest gauw naar Perkamentus om uit te leggen waarom ik er vannacht niet was.

'Professor?' Ik keek op en zag professor Stronk een paar meter verderop.

'Als ik u zou zien, moest ik aan u vragen of u naar Perkamentus wilt gaan,' zei ze terwijl ze me onderzoekend aan keek.

'Bedankt, professor Stronk'

Gauw haastte ik me naar de twee waterspuwers.

'Hay... Het wachtwoord was toch euhm... Feniks?'

'Klopt,' zei een van de stenen dieren en ze sprongen weg. Een trap verscheen en toen ik er een voet opzette, begon hij te trillen en vervoerde me naar boven.

'Ha, Tessa. Ik verwachtte je al,' zei Perkamentus zodra hij me zag. Ik knikte en ging weer zitten op de gebloemde fautieul.

'Ik heb het gehoord van je vader. Het spijt me heel erg'

Ik knikte en meed zijn blik. Als ik die meelevende ogen zou zien, zou ik weer in tranen uitbarsten. En ik had geen zin in weer zo'n genante situatie als met Harry.

'Moet ik je lessen aflassen?'

Nu keek ik hem wel verbaasd aan.

'Nee hoor, dat hoeft niet,' zei ik beschaamd. Er zou veel te veel over me gekletst worden! Vannacht ging het vast alweer beter.

Opnieuw ging een steek door mijn hart. Hoe kon ik vannacht nou ineens geen verdriet meer hebben? Ik voeldde me een verraadster en zo gauw ik kon vertrok ik naar de Grote Zaal om mijn honger te stillen.

Hoofdstuk 5

'Hoi,' klonk een zachte stem naast me. Ik keek op, recht in twee bezorgde groene ogen.

'Hoi' Mijn hart maakte een sprongetje toen hij opgelucht kort glimlachte. Zenuwen raasden door mijn buik toen hij naast me kwam zitten. Hij was dichtbij.. Erg dichtbij...

'Eet smakelijk,' zei ik terwijl ik met moeite een grijns produceerde. Harry pakte heel wat van de eetschalen.

Hij grijnsde ook.

'Jij ook'

Ik staarde naar mijn eigen bord en zag dat ik nog meer had opgeschept als Harry.

'Tja...' Even keek ik beteuterd, toen schoot ik toch in de lach. Harry lachte vrolijk mee.

'Ik moet weer naar m'n lokaal' Harry stond op en ik knikte.

'Doei!'

Verliefd staarde ik hem na. Toen schudde ik mijn hoofd en hoopte maar dat niemand het had gezien.

Smikkelend begon ik aan mijn boerenomelet.

'Heey Harry... Ik heb je gemist de laatste tijd,' klonk de stemn van Cho Chang.

Als versteend bleef ik staan toen ik de ondertoon hoorde. Het klonk...liefdevol.

'Eh.. Ja...' zei Harry ongemakkelijk. Ze hadden me geen van beiden gezien.

'Ga je eens een keertje mee naar Zweinsveld?'

'Eh, nou-euh...'Hij keek om zich heen.

'Oke dan,' zuchtte hij toen. Ik klemde mijn kiezen op elkaar en keek verdrietig naar die vreemde blik van hem.

'Leuk,' zei Chang flirterig. Harry bloosde en leek geen raad te weten met de situatie.Hij staarde wat naar zijn schoenen. Dat was voor mij genoeg. Ik schraapte luid mijn keel en liep met tranen in mijn ogen langs hen. Ik was al de hoek om verdwenen toen Harry op benauwde toon zei 'Maar het is vriendschapelijk hoor,Cho'

Ik hoorde het niet meer, ik was al hard weggerend.

Dus nu was die Chang een concurrent? Lerares toverdraken versus lerares Astronomie.

'Ik beloof je Chang, het zal hard tegen hard worden!' siste ik zachtjes. Ik nam een besluit en liep naar mijn kamertje.

'Wow, je haar zit leuk Tess!' riep Harry toen hij me die avond bij het avondeten zag. Ik grijnsde trots en wierp een blik op Chang. Ha,daar kon ze het mee doen!

Met een zo leuk mogelijke glimlach naar Harry en keek ik vanuit mijn ooghoeken naar Chang. Als het kon, zou er stoom uit haar oren komen van jaloezie!

Ik glimlachte nog breder en ging zitten aan de oppertafel.

Chang hield verder haar mond en zei geen woord meer over haar date met Harry.

Af en toe keek Harry bezorgd en spijtig naar me, maar ik merkte het niet. Ik was te druk met geamusseerd naar Chang kijken!

'Huiswerk: lees hoofdstuk 2 en vertel iets over voorwerpen van Mabel,' zei ik tegen de leerlingen. Gauw schreven ze het op en verdwenen door de deur. Zoals gewoonlijk bleef ik nog even in de Noordertoren staan. De nacht fascineerde me als sinds ik als klein kind onder de onzichtbaarheidsmantel van mijn broer leefde. Mijn broer zat toch in Azkaban en niemand mocht van mijn bestaan weten. De reden heb ik nooit kunnen achterhalen...

Ik staarde naar de hemel. Er waren geen wolken, de sterren stonden helder aan de nachtelijke duisternis. Een ster in Miriabel glinsterde even en ik dacht aan hoe mam de laatste tijd was geweest: gek.

Voordat ze in Azkaban stierf, liep ze thuis vrolijk rond... Maar toen ze op sterven lag , werd ze plots helemaal dolgedraaid en wilde dat mijn broer terug thuis was. Hij kreeg de onzichtbaarheidsmantel en ik werd uit huis gezet. Ik herinnerde me nog goed die ene, ijslijke nacht. Vader had me even aangekeken en toen naar zijn broer die onder invloed van de Impurius-vloek was. Toen keek hij me een beetje medelijdend aan en zei gewoon kortaf : "Er is geen plaats meer voor jou,Tessa"

En toen moest ik de deur uit. Ik kon wel zien dat hij het erg vond, maar het feit bleef dat het laatste wat hij in zijn leven tegen mij gezegd had "er is geen plaats meer voor je," was.. En dat deed me nog meer zeer dan het feit dat hij nu dood was.

Ik keek stilletjes bij kaarslicht de werkstukken na.

Perkament na Perkament legde ik naast me neer en de stapel groeide hoog, tot ik eindelijk de laatste fouten vor die nacht doorstreepte. Moe ging ik naar bed.

Midden in de nacht schrok ik wakker. Mijn onderarm gloeide alsof er vlammen op dansten en ik kneep mijn ogen dicht en probeerde uit alle macht het niet uit te schreeuwen van de pijn.

De duisternis om me heen leek angstaanjagend en hijgend van de pijn greep ik naar het Teken op mijn arm. Het prikte en leek in brand te staan. Toen ik er een korte blik op wierp, slaakte ik toch een kort kreetje. Nu waren het mijn ogen die eveneens gloeiden en prikten. Tranen liepen eruit en ik beet hard op mijn lip. Het bloed gutste in mijn mond, maar ik schonk er geen aandacht aan. Met een ruk sprong ik uit bed en liep naar de kraan. IJskoud water liet ik over mijn onderarm glijden , maar niets hielp.

De pijn bleef hels en aan het eind van de nacht was ik doodop. Eindelijk nam de pein langzaam af en ik lag nog na te hijgen op bed. Mijn kussen was nat van de tranen en ik verschoonde gauw het sloop.

Niemand mocht dit weten. Opnieuw moest ik iets zien te verzwijgen.

Met neergeslagen ogen ging ik zitten aan de oppertafel. De voetstappen van Harry kwamen dichterbij en ik staarde maar wat naar mijn ontbijt. Ik hoopte maar dat hij niet naast mij kwam zitten, dan zou ik het echt niet meer trekken!

Toch klonken de voetstappen dichterbij en stopten ze naast mij. Nerveus ging ik wat verzitten en wierp schuinsweg een blik op Chang. Ze zat weer eens groen van jaloezie naar me te kijken, toen Harry naast me plofte.

'Hey,' zei hij en begon ook wat op zijn bord te scheppen. Kort glimlachte ik en probeerde mijn linkerarm onder tafel te houden. Ik mocht geen enkel risico nemen!

Een beetje onhandig begon ik met een hand het croissantje op te eten. Harry keek er even naar en glimlachte met een spoortje van... nervositeit... Het was zo vreemd. Als ik hem door de gangen zag lopen of aks hij met andere leraren(chang bijvoorbeeld) stond te kletsen, leek hij zo vol zelfvertrouwen, zo zeker van zijn doel. Maar als hij bij mij in de buurt was, was hij plots zenuwachtig en veranderde zijn ouding naar nerveus.

Harry keek meelevend naar me , waarschijnlijk in de veronderstelling dat ik nog steeds verdrietig was vanwege pap. Maar er waren meer problemen, meer twijfels in het spel. De woorden waarmee ik het aan Harry kon uitleggen, lagen op het puntje va mijn tong. Net op tijd slikte ik ze in en wierp een blik op de vriendelijke ogen van Harry.

Ik trok het niet langer! Bruusk gooide ik mijn bestek neer en stond op. Met grote, spijtige stappen liep ik de zaal uit. Al die vriendelijkheid... Ik kon er gewoon niet tegen! Ik begon te rennen en stopte pas toen ik eindelijk in de entreehal was. Met een zucht zakte ik tegen de muur naar beneden en bleef met opgetrokken benen even zitten, met mijn hoofd op mijn knieen.

'S-sorry' klonk een stem naast me. Ik keek op en zag twee schoenen staan. Mijn blik gleed omhoog,recht in het ongemakkelijke gezicht van harry.

'Nee. Het spijt _mij_ Ik... ik reageerde nogal heftig'

'Maar-'

'Nee echt, het was mijn fout.. Al die vriendelijkheid maakt me in de war! Het is moeilijk om dan mijn eigen ik te zijn,als je woede en haat bent gewend! Tegenover mensen die kwaad op me zijn, tegenover de mensen die me gevangen hielden kon ik de opvliegende, felle Tessa zijn... M-maar nu weet ik het even niet meer... Ik voel me zo verward... Ik weet niet goed ik moet reageren als mensen aardig zijn...' stamelde ik. Harry keek me een beetje beduusd aan door mijn woordenstroom en ik glimlachte kort vanwege zijn uitdrukking.

'Je bent zo lief...' flapte ik eruit. Ik sloeg een hand voor mijn mond en staarde beschaamd de andere kant uit. Harry kwam naast me zitten en mijn hart sloeg op hol.

Zijn schouder raakte de mijne! Oh help, hij was zo dichtbij... Een zwaar,nerveus gevoel zakte neer op mijn maag en ik keek (na even diep adem gehaald te hebben) naar Harry. Zijn blik vertelde niets, zijn uitdrukking was peilloos. Maar die hangende schouders verried zijn zenuwen.

Heel, heel langzaam zakte ik iets onderuit en legde mijn hoofd op mijn schouder. Ik kon wel voelen dat hij er gespannen en ongemakkelijk over was, maar probeerde het te negeren. Genietend sloot ik mijn ogen en helemaal ontspannen bleef ik even zo zitten. Langzaam vervaagde het verwarde evoel en na een tijdje hief ik mijn hoofd weer op. Harry keek me aan. Nog steeds was zijn uitdrukking peilloos. Hij was dichtbij... Hij boog naar me toe en ik sloot mijn ogen

Een zachte kus kwam neer op mijn lippen en na een korte aarzeling kuste ik terug. Zijn arm schoof om me heen en genietend leunde ik tegen hem aan. Ik had nog noooit zo verlangd naar iets. En nog nooit was een droom zo mooi waarheid geworden. Harry zoende me nog eens en boog weer achterover. Ik opende mijn ogen en hij keek me aan met een diepe blik in zijn ogen. Langzaam sloot ik weer mijn ogen en kuste hij me weer. Mijn hart sloeg een paar slagen over en een genietende tinteling ging door me heen.

Het moment leek eeuwen te duren.

Hoofdstuk 6

Dagen naderhand dacht ik nog met genot aan het moment dat Harry en ik zoenden. Het moment zou me mijn hele leven bijblijven.

Terwijl ik in de donkerte van de nacht door de gangen sloo, op weg naar mijn lokaal, beleefde ik het moment opnieuw. Nog nooit had ik zoiets.. Zoiets overweldigends voor hem gevoeld. Ik wilde bij hem zijn, met hem praten, hem aanraken, hem zoenen...

Een vlaag van genot streek over me, toen ik ik Harry's diepe blik voor mijn ogen haalde. Ik klemde mijn boek met twee armen stevig tegen me aan en speelde de gebeurtenis als filmpje duizenden keren achter elkaar af.

Heel kort dacht ik weer aan mijn vader, maar die gebeurtenis vervaagde onmiddelijk weer en Harry''s ogen verschenen weer. Nu min of meer duidelijk was dat Harry me leuk vond, kon ik alles aan. Niets zou me verscheuren, geen enkel geheim zou meer een probleem zijn.

Met Harry kon ik de hele wereld aan.

'Hartstikke goed gedaan, Ginny!' ik gaf haar het werkstuk terug. 'Een 8,2!'

Ze glimlachte trots en bekeek haar fouten , terwijl ik de telescopen gebuiksklaar maakte.

'Oke, bestudeeeer Orion maar eens!'

Hasstig gingen de leerlingen aan het werk en ondertusseen vertelde ik wat leuke weetjes over dit sterrenbeeld. De les was algauw voorbij en vermoeid schuifelde ik naar mijn kamertje.

De volgende morgen werd ik gewekt door een lijzige stem.

'Wakker worden, Doornroosje'

Met een ruk schoot ik overeind. Die zin herkende ik, die stem herkende ik.

'Draco!' flapte ik er ontzet en boos uit.

'Hallow Tess,' grijnsde Draco.

'Ik heet Tessa,' zei ik ijzig. Draco negeerde het en begon thee te zetten.

'Wat moet jij hier?' vroeg ik nogal onbeleefd. Draco grinnikte alleen maar mysterieus. Een beetje boos en verbaasd bleef ik met mijn armen over elkaar naar hem staan kijken. "Tss," dacht ik bij mezelf, "durfde hij wel?"

'Ga mijn kamer uit,' zei ik kil. Weer negeerde Draco me. Hij schonk het kokend water in een kopje en ik voelde woede opborrelen. Mijn felle karakter was weer helemaal terug.

'Dit is mijn kamer!' gilde ik.

'Ga eruit!'

'Niet voor jou,' grijnst Draco stom. Ik konm zijn bloed wel drinken.

'GA-ER-UIT!!!!' gilde ik met nog ingehouden woede.

'Oke,oke...' zei Draco zachtjes. Met nog een laatste,vreemde blik op mij sluit hij de deur achter zich. Met een diepe zucht zak ik neer in een stoel. Wat is er toch met me?

"Niks, mijn kind. Het is slechts je afkomst wat je in de war maakt," klonk een quasi-vriendelijke stem in mijn hoofd. De ijzige,koude ondertoon in de stem was duidelijk te horen. Onmiddelijk voelde ik woede opkomen en felle gedachtes schoten door mijn hoofd."Wat doe jij in mijn hoofd? Smerige rotaap!"

"Zozo... Dus het kindje gaat Heer Voldemort uitschelden? Je weet niet wat je doet... Je hoort aan onze kant meid..."

"Je liegt! Vuile moordenaar!"

"Ik lieg zeker niet, meisje... In de Geheime Kamer heb ik 6 jaar geleden iets voor jou achtergelaten. Als je wilt weten of je aan onze kant hoort, moet je daar gaan kijken..."

"In de Geheime Kamer?"

"Ja."

Ik twijfelde. Ik hoorde zeker niet bij hem, ik was geen moordenares, maar...

"Dat hoorde ik, kreng!"

"Rot op!"

"Zodra jij eerbied voor mij hebt, dan zal ik gaan. Maar vergeet niet dat ik, ondanks dat Potter mij heeft verslagen, ik nogal de machtigste duistere toveaar ben geweest aller tijden!"

"Dat vergeet ik zeker niet. En ik zal ook nooit vergeten je te verafschuwen,om alle smerige daden die je hebt geflikt!"

"Ik zeg het nog een keer: scheld de heer van het duister niet uit!"

Pijnlijke steken schoten door mijn onderarm. Ik voelde hem helemaal koud worden en helse pijn schoot plots door mijn hele lichaam.

'Aaaarg!' ik gilde het uit van de pijn.

"Dat zal je leren Tot ziens, kind"

Ik rilde toen ik de plots ijzige kou voelde wegtrekken. Wat deed Voldemort in mijn hoofd? Hij was toch verslagen?

Ik zuchtte diep en keek mijn kamertje rond.

Eigenlijk,diep vanbinnen was ik heel benieuwd naar het voorwerp in de Geheime Kamer. Direct nadat ik het had beseft voelde ik me schuldig aan verraad, maar mijn gevoelens bleven hetzelfde; ik wilde weten wat het was.

Met een rilling van opwinding en angst stond ik op en liep met de Onzichtbaarheidsmantel om me heen geslagen naar de deur. Ik wilde het weten. Ik had al zoveel geheimen te verbergen; eentje kon er nog wel bij.

Met een diepe,vermoeide zucht stapte ik de gang in en liet de deur achter me in het slot vallen. Ik hield mijn tovcerstok met zwetende hand vast en liep stevig door naar de derde verdieping. Voor zover ik had gelezen in mijn nieuwe boeken was op het toilet daar de ingang naar de Geheime Kamer.

Plots herinnerde ik me de toespraak van Perkamentus.

_"-de rest wil ik met nadruk zeggen dat het defecte meisjestoilet op de derde verdieping nu ook verboden terrein is,"_ had hij gezegd. Met een schok realiseerde ik dat de plaats waar ik nu naartoe ging streng verboden toegang was.

'Shit,' mompelde ik. Met de onzichtbaarheidsmantel stevig om me heen getrokken liep ik zo snel mogelijk op mijn tenen naar de deur met het bordje "defect." Ik negeerde het en opende de krakende deur. Zonder verder nog te beseffen wat ik aan het doen was liep ik naar de wasbak en zei in Sisseltaal:

_'Open,'_ de wasbak schoof lawaaierig en traag weg. Ik haalde diep adem en sprong in de buis die zichtbaar was geworden.

Botsend en stotend aan de metalen wanden gleed ik door de smerige buis naar beneden. Ik was al helemaal duizelig toen de buis eindelijk verdween en ik na een mini-vliegles keihard op de stenen vloer buitelde. Ik stond op, klopte het stof van mijn gewaad en trok de (afgevallen) onzuchtbaarheidsmantel weer aan.

Ik zag een grote muur van brokken steen. Ergens in het midden was een gat gemaakt en met wat scheuren en schrammen klom ik erdoor.

Verbaasd staarde ik de grote,open gang door die nu voor me lag. Links en Rechts was een stenen muur, en een eind verderop zag ik een soort luik in de muur zitten met twee slangen erin gebeiteld. Haastig liep ik er naartoe en siste opnieuw: _'open'_

De gifgroene ogen van de twee in elkaar verstrengelde slangen blonken merkwaardig fel toen met veel lawaai de Geheime Kamer openging.

Ik haalde diep adem en liep naar binnen.

Onmiddelijk werd ik verblind door een fel, zwart licht. Het was vreemd om te zien dat iet zwarts zo licht was... Het klopte gewoon niet... Maar aan mijn waarnemingen klopte wel meer niet,dacht ik sarcastisch en ik trok een gezicht. Voorzichtig deed ik mijn ogen iets open en keek naar de grond. Ik voelde een zware magie in de lucht hangen... Het voelde machtig , mysterieus aan en ik had het gevoel dta alles in slowmotion ging en de zwaartekracht plots heel erg toegenomen was. Moeizaam zette ik een paar stappen in de richting van het licht en voelde me er plots enorm tot aangetrokken. Ik haalde diep adem en zuchtte meteen weer. Met een nieuwe teug adem liep ik gespannen nog een paar stappen dichterbij en plots verdwenen al mijn gedachtes. De hele warboel verdween en er kwam maar een gedachte terug: "dichterbij, voorwerp, Heer" Dat was alles.

"Nog een klein stukje, nog ietsje dichterbij," dacht ik wanhopig toen om me heen alleen nog maar zwart licht was.

"Ik moet het hebben , ik moet dichterbij" Ik beet op mijn lip en met een arm voor mijn ogen gebogen liep ik nog dichterbij. Het licht was nu oogverblindend en de felle stralen drongen dwars door mijn arm heen. Ik kneep mijn ogen tot spleetjes en probeerde nog dichterbij te komen , toen ik plots iets onder mijn voet voelde. Zonder verbaasd te zijn of opwinding te voelen , bukte ik en pakte het voorwerp op. Krachtig sloten mijn vingers om het ronde dingetje en net als op de heenweg ging er geen enkele gedachte door me heen op de lange terugweg door de gang en pas toen ik door het gat tussen de stenen kroop keerden mijn twijfelende gedachtes langzaam terug.

Mijn greep om het kleine voorwerp verslapte en ik keek er een beetje angstig naar . Het was een buideltje en zo gauw had ik geen idee wat er in zat. Plots schoot een, belangrijke gedachte door alle andere heen.

"wegwezen"

Ik riep met de sommeerspreuk mijn bezem en hoopte maar dat niemand hem voorbij zag vliegen,dat koni ik nu echt niet gebruiken. Zenuwachtig en gehaast stapte ik een paar telen later onrustig op mijn bezem en vloog de bochtige buis door naar boven.

Vluchtig keek ik om me heen toen ik eindelijk de toiletten van Jammerende Jenny invloog.

'Gelukkig is ze er zelf niet,' mompelde ik zachtjes. Dat had ik nu net niet moeten doen.

'Oh,dus je wenst dat ik er nooit was!!!?' schreeuwde een plost woedende Jenny terwijl ze met een ziedend gezicht op hoge snelheid haar toilet uitvloog.

'Je wilde dat ik niet bestond he? Dat wilde Olivia Sprok _ook_!!!!' gilde ze met een klaagstemmetje.

'Laat die Jenny maar , laat haar maar met rust want ze is _gek!_'

Met een ruk kwam ze dichterbij. Als ze tastbaar was geweest, hadden we een neus-botsing gehad. Verbijsterd deinsde ik achteruit.

'Jenny met die domme bril, Jenny met haar domme woorden! Maar niemand weet dat ik geen domme woorden zei , niemand wist dat ik geen domme bril _had_! Iedereen was te druk met zichzelf in plaats van Jenny! Niemand had door dat ze me voor brillemans uitschelden , terwijl ik lenzen droeg!' piepte ze woedend en barstte in huilen uit. Helemaal van streek vloog ze haar toilet weer in en hoofdschuddend verliet ik de wc.

Die Jenny.

Ik voelde het zachte buideltje in mijn handen en bekeek de bruine, leren stof. Plots herkende ik het en met een schok herinnerde ik me hoe pap me dat buideltje na had gegooid, toen ik uit huis werd gezet. Ik beet op mijn lip o niet Jenny;s voorbeeld te volgen en in huilen uit te barsten. Haastig en met kromme rug liep ik naa mijn kamer op de zevende verdieping.

Hoofdstuk 7

Met trillende handen en natte ogen maakte ik het pakje open. Het bracht verschrikkelijk herinnneringen naar boven. De laatste keer dat ik mijn vader zag. . Ik voelde me verloren en schuldegevoel nam bezit van me. Was het niet beter geweest als ik vader nog eens had bezocht? Nee, waarschijnlijk niet. Ik had hem zo lang niet meer gezien,het zou afschuwelijik zijn om hem dan als vreemde opnieuw te moeten leren kennen. Maar ik had genoeg in de kranten over hem gelezen. Iedereen aanbad hem, door zijn krachtige optreden tegen dooddoeners. Toen ik weer zo'n hoogdravend stuk over hem had gelezen, had ik de krant verscheurd en er nooit meer een gelezen. Vader was geen held. Never nooit niet , niet nadat hij me zonder uitleg uit huis had gezet.

Ik had vader vuil aangekeken en het pakje in de regen laten staan. Als bewijs dat ik hem nooit meer wilde zien of spreken.

De laatste keer dat ik bij het huis was geweest, was het er obngelooflijk stil en dor. Alles was verlaten en ik had het angstaanjagende gevoel dat ze verhuisd waren uit dit huis. Maar iets zei me dat wat ik zocht er nog lag. En ja hoor, de reserve Onzichtbaarheidsmantel van mijn moeder lag er nog. Niemand had hem ooit mogen aanraken, want hij was van mijn vader, zei ze. Ik had hem meegenomen en was verder nooit meer teruggekeerd naar mijn oude , vertrouwde huisje waar ik Onzichtbaar was opgegroeid.

Eindelijk was de knoop van het touwtje los en de stof gleed zachtjes van de spullen af, die nu mijn mijn kamertje stonden. Mijn toverstok, wat knoeten, bedorven snoep en een klein, goudachtig boekje. Ik wist maar al te goed wat er in dat boekje geschreven stond. Voorzichtig pakte ik mijn dagboek op en streek over de letters. Plots herinnerde ik me iets. Even aarzelde ik, toen sloeg ik het boekje op het midden open. Tussen de bijeengebonden pagina's en de harte kaft was nu een stukje open. Behoedzaam kantelde ik het boek een beetje en langzaam gleed een gouden medallion de vloer op. Met tranen in mijn ogen pakte ik het op en staarde er gedachteloos naar. Ik herinnerde hoe mijn zieke moeder in St. Holisto's had gelegen en hoe ze op de avond voor ze naar Azkaban vertrok dit kleine, gouden bolletje in mijn hand had gedrukt, met de woorden "gebruik het goed..."

Heel scherp zag ik het witte bed , de witte lakens en de witte muren weer voor me. Duidelijk herinnerde ik me nu hoe een Heler naar ons toe was gekomen en had gezegd dat mijn moeder te ziek was. Dat ze het niet zou overleven.

Een herinnering die jaren lang diep weggestopt was in mijn geheugen. Een herinnering die vergeten gewenst was.

Een trilling ging door me heen en nervositeit nam bezit van me. Ik had het iddee dat iemand naar me zat te kijken e veegde haastig mijn tranen weg. Met bliksemogen kerek ik een beetje naar rechts, een plaats waarvan ik zou durven zweren dat twee kille ogen naar mij staarden. Twee kille ogen die geen lichaam meer bezaten...

Gauw deed ik het medallion om en dacht aan wat mam nog meer had gezegd, de dag voor ze vertrok naar Azkaban.

"Gebruik het met je vader's kennis. Slechts de sterren weten de werking, maar het raadsel is ontsluierd door hem, en de manier waarop wij leven is niet langer een sleur, wanneer je hem zal gebruiken."

Nu pas dacht ik na bij de beteknis van die woorden. Want die was onmetelijk groot,door de raadselachtige woorden die mam gebruikte.

Ineens begon er iets bij mij te dagen. Heel vaag kwam een idee in me op en onmiddelijk besefte ik dat dat de waarheid was.

In mijn eigen woorden vertaalde ik die van mam hardop:

'Gebruik het met zijn krachten, die alleen je vader kent. Het is afkomstig van de sterren, maar hij weet hoe en waarom. Als je de krachten gebruikt, is je leven niet langer een hel.'

Mistroostig dacht ik aan die laatste woorden "-is je leven niet langer een hel"

Sarcastisch dacht ik in mezelf dat mijn leven altijd en hel zou zijn. Wat er ook gebeurde.

Ik dacht na over wat voor krachten het medallion zou hebben. Eigenlijk leek het heel verleidelijk om plotseling macht te hebben , om je leven te kunnen leiden en het lot niet te laten beslissen.

Langzaam maar zeker voelde ik me beter bij het idee veel macht te hebben. Voldemort... Die was heel machtig.. De machtigste man op aarde.

Vaag glimlachte ik , tot ik me bewust werd van mijn verlangens. Ik schudde mijn hoofd. nee, dat was geen goed idee. Voldemort had me twee jaar lang vastgehouden en het was afschuewlijk. Het was iets wat mijn leven totaal in de war had geschopt. En Hij was iemand die ik haatte vanuit het diepste van mijn hart. Zijn naam stond voor een ijskoud,kil persoon die belust was op macht en dreuzels vermoorden.

Verdrietig schudde ik nogmaals mijn hoofd en de dag gleed vals een waas aan me voorbij. Ik was teveel bezig met het feit, dat ik net als Voldemort dol was op macht. Of zou zijn, tenminste.

Aan het eind van de dag had ik dan toch eindelijk vastgesteld dat ik niet belust was op macht , maar belust was het feit mijn leven in handen te hebben. Want zoals het nu was, was het een zootje. Ik had gezoent met de leukste(en ook beroemdste) jongen van de hele wereld, ik had een dooie vader die ik ehm... zo'n 7 jaar niet meer had gezien, een dooie moeder in een graf bij Akaban, een dooie broer die de Kus had gekregen en 2 jaar gevangenis achter de rug. Wat moest dat met mijn leven? Ik zuchtte diep en besloot de dingen drastisch te gaan veranderen. Met vastberaden stappen liep ik naar de spiegel en stak mijn haar mooi op, zoals ik had gedaan bij Changs wraakpoging. Toen koos ik een hippe heupbroek en een strakshirtje uit en bekeek ik mezelf kritisch in de speiegel. Afschuwelijk. Ik draaide mijn hoofd weg en trok mijn zelfgemaakte kleding aan. Het kon er mee door. Beter in ieder geval.

'Hoi,' klonk een warme, bekende stem vanuit de deuropening. Ik sperde mijn ogen even open van verbazing , om ze vervolgens kalmerend te sluiten. Even zat ik in mezelf te mompelen dat ik rustig moest zijn, tot Harry de badkamer binnenstapte.

'Hay,' zei ik quasi-nonchalant. Harry knikte en ik merkte aan zijn hele huoding dat nerveuze trekje weer. Hij glimlachte en mijn hart sprong op.

'Hoe is het?'

'Goed. Met jou?'

'Ook goed'

Een zware stilte heerstte. Onopvallend bekeek ik hem eens. Hij was best gespierd, lang, donker, warrig haar en grote groene ogen. De ogen waar ik op slag verliefd op was geworden. Niet zijn houding, niet zijn gezicht en niet zijn beroemdheid. Maar zijn ogen.

Ik maakte bijna een sprongetje van schrik toen ze me plots recht aankeken.

Beschaamd sloeg ik mijn ogen neer en leunde wat onhandig tegen de wasbak.

'Wil je wat te drinken?'

'Ja. Okee.'

Haastig ging ik Harry voor naar mijn kleine woonkamertje en schonk wat te drinken in. Ik ging in de grote fautieul zitten en zodra ik een slokje nam, viel de stilte weer als een zware doek.

'En, hoe is het lesgeven?' vroeg ik om wat te praten.

'Wel leuk.En hoe lukt het bij jou?'

'Wel aardig. Maar soms kunnen die lerlingen knap irritant zijn hoor!'

En zo ging het gesprek van lesgeven over op leerlingen, van leerlingen naar zwadderich, van zwadderich naar Voldemort, van Voldemort naar Marten Vilijn, van Marten Vilijn naar de Basilisk en van de bassilisk naar de Geheime Kamer. Toen klapte ik mijn mond dicht.

"Gevaarlijk onderwerp," dacht ik bij mezelf. "Voorzichtig, over iets anders beginnen..."

'En op welke afdeling zat jij?'

'Griffoendor. Hadden ze op jouw oude school afdelingen?'

Bliksemsnel dacht ik na. Beauxbetouns. Veilig onderwerp.

'Ja, de eerstejaars, de tweedejaars , de derdejaars , de vierdejaars en de vijfdejaars'

Harry lachte even

'En de zesde- en zevendejaars?'

'Die waren er niet.' Harry keek me verbaasd aan , met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen

'Ja. Nou. Die waren er wel...' ik aarzelde even en dacht aan het moment toen ik als enigste ervoor koos ook het zesde en zevende jaar te gaan doen.

'Maar dat mocht je zelf weten.'

'Heb jij een zesde en zevende jaar gedaan?'

'Nee,' fluisterde ik en keek de andere kant uit. Ik stond op het punt een brief te krijgen dat ik geslaagd was voor mijn examen en dat ik overkon naar het zesde jaar, toen die verschrikkelijke nacht aanbrak. De nacht dat ik werd weggehaald.

Ik slikte mijn tranen weg en perste er een flauw glimlachje uit.

'Sorry hoor...'

'Geeft niet,' mompelde Harry.

'Met Cho was het heel wat erger. Die was altijd van streek.' flapte hij eruit. Meteen nadat hij het gezegd had, staarde hij naar de grond en bloosde.

Mijn hart stond stil. Chang?

'Ch-chang?' stamelde ik. Harry keek me met een vreemde blik aan. Toen sloeg hij zijn ogen neer.

'Ja... Maar dat is over, hoor'

'Koekje?' vroeg ik om de gevallen stilte weer te verbreken. Ik kon niet tegen dat stiltes, die waren altijd zo gespannen.

'Ja, graag'

Hij volgde me naar de keukn en help me met bordjes pakken en de koekjes te vinden tussen al dat andere eten. Ik was zo chaotisch, de raarste dingen vond je in mijn keukenkastjes.

Harry staarde af en toe vreemd naar een rokje, een broek, een rol perkament, kladblok, fototoestel, camera en het Langdradig Weekblad die in mijn kastjes verstopt lagen. Eindelijk hadden we de trommel en zwijgend aten we onze koekjes op. Een beetje benauwd slikte ik het door en bleef aarzelend staan. Harry eveneens. Hij keek me vreemd aan. Weer een stilte. "Oh jee," dacht ik met een mengeling van benauwdheid, spanning en opwinding.

"daar gaan we weer"

Nog steeds keken we elkaar aan Harry trok zo'n lief gezicht, ik dacht dat ik terplekke zou _smelten_ van geluk. Langzaam zette hij een stap dichterbij. De zenuwen gierden door mijn lijf en heel voorzichtig bewoog ik mnijn hoofd iets achterover , zodat ik hem kon blijven aankijken. Ik loot mijn ogen en als vanzelf raakten onze lippen elkaar. Een tinteling van geluk stroomde door me heen en een zware druk van opwinding belandde op mijn maag. Mijn hart leek stil te staan , zoveel slagen sloeg hij over toen Harry me heel zachtjes en teder zoende. Ik zoende terug met een passie waar we allebei versteld van stonden...

Langzaam boog Harry na een minuut of tien weer terug. Ik keek hem aan met ogen die niets verreiden. Hij staarde blozend de andere kant uit en weer viel een van die akelige stiltes. Ik voelde me geweldig. Ik was maar vaak genoeg bang geweest dat die ene keer niet "gemeend" was. Dat het een foutje was , om me te troosten ofzo.

De geladen stilte heerste nog steeds, toen hij me eindelijk aankeek met zijn prachtige, groene ogen.

'Cho was alleen knap...' verbrak hij plots de stilte met een onderwerp waardoor ik plots met een harde -BONK- terug belandde op de echte wereld.

'O,' zei ik alleen maar. Ik wist zo gauw niks anders te verzinnen. Harry knikte. Weer een stilte.

Plots begon mijn teken verschrikkelijk te branden. in een flits trok ik de mouw van mijn gewaad strak over het gifgroene teken dat nu gloeide als vuur. Ik beet hard op mijn lip om het niet uit te gillen.

Steeds heviger werd de helsde pij in mijn linkeronderarm en wanhopig sloot ik mijn ogen en probeerde me te concentreren om de pijn te verdrijven. Maar niks lukte. Voldemort werd sterker , ik voelde het. Ondanks dat Harry hem verslagen had. ik wierp een vluchtige blik op hem. Onmiddelijk sperde ik mijn ogen wijdopen. De pijn en de ontzetting verstijfden me, maar de gedachtes schoten als in een storm door me heen.

Eindelijk kreeg ik weer gevoel in mijn lichaam en kon ik me weer veroeren. Vliegensvlug haalde ik een kom met koud water. Wanhopig probeerde ik de hevige pijn te verdragen terwijl ik met het water naar een bewusteloze Harry liep.

Voorzichtig liet ik wat van het ijskoude water over zijn gezicht stroomen. Mijn handen trilden ontzettend door de pijn in mijn arm. Even dacht ik eraan Perkamentus of op zijn minst een andere leraar te waarschuwen voor de helse pijn, die waarschijnlijk betekende dat Voldemort terug was.

Plots knipperde Harry met zijn ogen. Ongemakkelijk verschoof hij op de harde vloer , waar hij op gegleden was.

'Waar ben ik?'

'Bij mij,' antwoordde ik simpelweg. Harry keek me wazig aan en leek diep na te denken.

Ik liep zonder iets te zeggen naar de badkamer en ging zuchtend even op de rand van het witte bad zitten. Vermoeid staarde ik in de spiegel en dacht aan het moment van daarnet, toen Harry's lippen de mijn raakten.

Ik greep naar mijn onderarm toen de pijn erin opeens nog erger ging branden . Ik krijste het dit keer uit van de pijn en hoorde in mijn kamer ook een onderdrukte gil. Angstig keek ik mijn spiegelbeeld ontzet aan en beet op mijn lip. Ik staakte mijn doordringende gil en de tranen van pijn kwamen op. Ik negeerde ze, toen de pijn eindelijk afnam. Lichtjes hijgend keek bleef ik zitten, met gesloten ogen en geconcentreerd op kalmte.

Eindelijk had ik mezelf en mijn ademhaling weer onder controle. Vermoeid en opeens met benen van pudding stond ik op.

'Harry?' vroeg ik zachtjes, toen ik dacht aan die onderdrukte gil van pijn.

'Tess...' begon hij vanaf de bank. Beide handen drukte hij tegen de rechterzeide van zijn voorhoofd.

Uiteindelijk wist hij de uitleg eruit te persen ,waarschijnlijk klonk het gemsoord van de pijn.

'Mijn litteken is terug'

Geschokt keek ik hem aan.

'Toen Voldemort dood ging verdween mijn litteken' besloot Harry zijn verhaal een uurtje later.

'Waarom viel je bewusteloos?'

Ik gaf hem het glas water en hij dronk het in een teug op, voor hij mijn vraag beantwoordde. Hij bloosde een beetje en keek weg toen hij aarzelend zei: 'Mijn voorhoofd begon ontzettend te branden en te prikken. De pijn was nog nooit zo hevig geweest.'

'Hij is terug,' zei ik beslist en staarde uit het raam. Harry keek me onderzoekend aan, voor hij me gelijk gaf.

'Ja..' voorzichtig haalde hij zijnn handen van zijn voorhoofd en ik hapte naar adem. een straaltje bloed liep door Harry's oog en ik ontzet naar de verse, bliksemvormige snee in zijn voorhoofd. Bloed sijpelde er met grote hoeveelheden uit en een rilling trok door me heen.

Het deed me denken aan mijn wonden, in de verschrikkelijke tijden dat ze mij om de beurt martelden, als een leuk avondje. Het was verschrikkelijk. En waarom?

Een vraag waarop alleen Voldemort toen het antwoord wist...

Hoofdstuk 8

De vraag kwam in me op en plots kon ik hem niet meer vergeten. Waarom was ik gevangen genomen? Ze hadden nooit ook maar iets losgelaten, hoeveel ik het ook vroeg. Meestal volgde de cruciatusvloek en ik vroeg niet veel verder.

Maar elke ochtend, elke keer dat de stenen, deur openschoof en die angstige rilling door me heen ging, stelde ik die brandende vraag. Maar de laatste maanden had ik besloten het een andere keer te vragen. Als ik het een tijd niet vroeg en dan ineens wel, dan moesten ze het wel per ongeluk vragen. Want ik zou nooit opgeven. Nooit.

Het antwoord zou zo veel verklaren, het zou een zware last van me agooien en misschien, heel misschien kon ik dan mijn geheimen de wereld instorten. En mijn eigen ik zijn.

Meteen schudde ik mijn hoofd en wist dat dat nooit zou kunnen.

'Tessa..' Met een ruk keerde ik terug naar de echte wereld en vergat mijn overpeinzingen. Wazig staarde ik Harry aan. Hij aarzelde.

'Ik eh... Moet maar weer eens gaan. Mijn les begint over een paar minuten.

'Huh? Oh!' Ik werd rood en liep hem voor naar de deur, zodat hij mijn gebloos niet zag. Mabel spinde even toen Harry haar aaide. Ik liet een vermoeide zucht ontsnappen en Harry stond weer op. Hij keek me weer aan met die vreemde, beetje onzekere blik. Meteen voelde ik me ook een beetje ongemakkelijk, toen ik de deur opendeed en hem iets te lang aanstaarde.

'Harry?'

'Ja?'

Ik gaf hem nog een zachte kus op zijn lippen en keek hem aan met een hopelijk niet al te verliefde blik.

'Doei,' fluisterde ik. Harry knikte en draaide zich naar de deuropening. Ik keek naar buiten, en mijn adem stokte in mijn keel. Snakkend naar adem en een wijdopen mond van ontzetting keek ik naar een woedende Draco Malfidus.

'_jij_,' siste Draco lijzig. De ijskoude blik in zijn ogen was verdwenen en had plaatsgemaakt voor een vreemde blik. Onderzoekend staarde ik naar de grijze ogen van Draco en eindelijk vond ik de betekenis. Die verbaasde me nog meer als zijn aanwezigheid. Jaloezie.

'Wat moet jij hier?' vroeg Draco zacht, waarschijnlijk met ingehouden woede. Hij wierp vliegensvlug een blik op mij en de situatie ging als een schok door me heen. Plots leek ik te beseffen, dat ik iemand _was_. Dat ik nu echt een betekenis had gekregen. Ik sloot mijn ogen en ademde langzaam uit. Eindelijk besefte ik dat ik geheimen had, dat ik een verleden had vol verdriet, en dat ik toch nog iemand kon zijn. Dat schokte me meer als het woord dat Draco daarna uitsprak.

'Crucio!' zei hij met hese stem. Machteloos stond ik toe te kijken hoe Harry viel en stuiptrekkend die verschikkelijke vervloeking onderging. Met grote ogen van ontzetting en verdriet keek ik daarna naar Draco. Hij grijnsde vals en tranen van verdriet liepen langzaam over mijn wangen. Al mijn pijn leek plots tot een uitbarsting te komen toen hij eindelijk de vloek ophief en Harry kreunend over de grond rolde. Het was alsof ik zelf die pijn leed , zo'n zeer deed het Harry te zien lijden.

Met bliksemogen staarde ik draco fel aan.

'Nu ben je te ver gegaan, Draco,' siste ik. De woede stroomde fel door mijn lichaam toen Harry mijn opgeheven arm probeerde weg te trekken, maar het was te laat. In een flits pakte ik hem bij zsijn kraag , rukte hem dichterbij enj gaf hem een klap recht in zijn gezicht. Versuft en buiten bewustzijn gleed hij op de grond neer. Even staarde ik er ontzetnaar

Huilend van woede en verdriet zakte ik neer op de grond. Ik gooide alles eruit , maar de reden moest ik binnenhouden. In een woordenstroom van excuses en verwensingen tegen Draco flapte ik er bijna mijn geheim uit. Mijn Teken. Net op tijd slikte ik mijn woorden in en een grote prop zat in mijn keel. Ik begroef mijn hoofd in mijn handen en huilde alsof mijn leven ervanaf hing.

Iemand hurkte naast mij neer. Vaag kon ik zwarte hare onderscheiden van een wazige wereld om me heen.

'Tessa... Gaat het?' vroeg een zachte, fluisterende stem naast me. Ik probeerde mijn tranen in te houden, maar ze rolden steeds harder over mijn wangen. Wrang keek ik Harry aan. Hij had hier en daar wat wonden en het opgedroogde bloed kleefde als een plakkerig korstje aan zijn wond.

Verlegen en verward onder Harry's vriendelijke blik streek ik slechts een klitterige streng haar achter mijn oor. Plots schaamde ik me voor mijn uiterlijk. Ik had er nooit wat om gegeven. Voor ik naar Beauxbetouns ging, leefde ik alleen maar onder de onzichtbaarheidsmantel en zag toch niemand me. Tijdens Beauxbetouns had niemand naar me omgekeken, behalve Fleur en Dominique. Dat waren de enigen die nog eens iets tegen me zeiden, verder werd ik genegeerd. Ik vond het niet zo erg, zolang ze me maar niet pestten.

Dus waren mij kleren altijd sjofel en zwart, mijn hare altijd even vet en klitterig en had ik wallen onder mijn ogen , als ik weer eens een slapeloze nacht had gehad. Ik deed geen moeite er goed uit te zien, wat had het voor zin?

Maar nu pas besefte ik dat het wel degelijk zin had. Ik voelde me neteen oude zwerver, het enige van waarde wat ik bij me had was de ketting.

"het medallion!" flitste er plost door mijn gedachtes.

Onmiddelijk stopten mijn tranen en greep ik naar het gouden cirkeltje. Ik staarde ernaar en zag dat het eigenlijk niet meer was dan een gouden, rondgebogen buisje.

Maar diep van binnen wist ik dat het veel meer was dan dat.

Met het gouden hangertje in mijn vingers geklemt , staarde ik omhoog. Een gouden ketting naar beneden bewees dat er ooit een kroonluchter had gehanegn. De ketting zag er nog niet zo oud uit en ik had het idee dat Foppe het had gedaan. Met foppe de plaaggeest had ik een van mijn eerste dagen op Zweinstein kennisgemaakt. Ik vond hem eigenlijk wel grappig, ondanks dat hij me bekogelde met waterverf. Ach jah , mijn uiterlijk kon me geen barst schelen toen , en een paar vlekken meer of minder op mijn gewaad zag toch niemand.

Heel flauwtjes voelde ik de pijn nog branden. Alsof een naald in mijn onderarm was gestoken die er niet uitgehaald was .

Ik haalde een beetje schokkerig adem en Harry wierp nogmaals een bezorgde blik op me.

'Zozo... Is het liefdespaar hun plannetjes aan het uitbreiden? Mag ik op de bruiloft komen,Potter?'

Met een ruk kwam Harry overeind en staarde Draco met bliksemogen aan. Die grijnsde vals, maar de jaloerse blik in zijn ogen stak kil af tegen de geforceerde grijns.

'Hoe durf jij je nog te vertonen onder mijn ogen!' sneerde ik kwaad en Draco keek naar mij. In een flits wist ik spijt te onderscheiden van de mengeling van gevoelens in Draco's ogen, toen werden ze weer kil. Hij ging tegenover Harry staan en schonk verder geen aandacht aan mij. Met opgeheven toverstok (waar kwam die vandaan? Ik had dezijne toch?)

'Laat ons met _rust_ malfidus.'

Malfidus verroerde geen vin en staarde hem alleen maar woedend aan. Ik staarde van de een naar de ander en voelde me zo ontzettend machteloos, dat ik het uit had willen schreeuwen van frustratie.

Maar dat deed ik niet.

Ik keek zwijgend toe en liet me langzaam door Harry meevoeren,toen hij Draco nog even argwanend aankeek en langzaam zich omdraaide en wegliep met mij. In een seconde realiseerde ik me, dat Draco het nimmer nooit laf zou vinden om een vijand in de rug an te vallen. Te laat opende ik mijn mond om het tegen Harry te zeggen. Draco sloeg toe met een valse namaak-grijns op zijn gezicht. ZIjn ogen stonden kil en verbitterd.

Een groene flits vulde de gang. Een gil volgde en doorbrak de akelige , gespannen stilte. Het was een hoge, angstige gil. Was ik dat?

Het volgde moment ging heel snel. Harry lag weggedoken op de grond en toen ik zag dta Malfidus zijn gemiste vloek wilde herhalen , sprong ik ervoor en trok mijn toverstok uit mijn binnenzak. Zonder te beseffen wat ik deed, sprak alle vervloekingen uit die ik me maar kon herinneren. En dat waren er veel.

Een paar tellen later lag Draco kreunend en ineengekrompen van de pijn op de grond. Ik lette er niet op. Stapte op Harry af en liep samen met hem de gang uit. maar voor ik de hoek omging, keek ik nog een keer over mijn schoduer naar Draco.

Hij was al weg.

De weken die volgden gingen als een waas aan me voorbij. Het was eind November toen ik en Draco elkaar weer zagen. Hij hield halt en keek me aan met een blik die niks verried. Ik liep ijskoud door en keek hem niet aan. Maar toen ik voorbij hem wilde stappen, greep hij me arm e hiedl me tegen. De felle houding en woedende gedachtes keerden met volle snelheid terug toen ik Draco in de ogen keek.

'Wat moet je?' zei ik zo koud mogelijk. Draco bleef me aankijken. Een beetje onderzoekend.

'Ik dacht dat je wel wat beters kon krijgen dan die Potter,' zei hij uiteindelijk. Ik _kookte_ vanbinnen, maar liet er verder het zwijgen toe. Draco keek me aan met een blik alsof hij het nog steeds niet kon geloven. 'Mocht je het lot in handen willen hebben, mijn vader kent de werking van je medallion,' vervolgde hij. Hij bekeek me even van top tot teen en toen liep hij door.

De arm die hij vast had gehouden, tintelde een beetje prikkelig en plotseling besefte ik dat hij me precies vastgepakt had op de plek waar het Teken stond. De wereld leek stil te staan toen ik doorhad wat dat betekende. Hij wist het. Van het Teken.

Hij keek achterom en stak grijnzend zijn duim op , met een gebaar naar zijn onderarm.

O, mijn god. Hij wist het. Ik beet op mijn lip en angst en panike nam bezit van me.

Vlug,vlug ik moest weg! Gauw!

Op dat moment viel mijn blik op Harry's lokaal. Mijn blik bleef hangen en een seconde bleef ik staan. Tranen sprongen in mijn ogen.

'Het spijt me, Harry.' zei ik zachtjes met een prop in mijn keel ik tegen de dichte deur. Ik streek met mijn vingers over de gouden letters: "Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten - professor Potter"

Een trilling van verdriet ging door me heen , toen rende ik naar mijn kamer. Met rillende vingers schreef ik een briefje dat ik ervandoor moest om "persoonlijke redenen" en graaide haastig mijn spullen bij elkaar. Gauw.

Straks wist iedereen dat ik het Teken op mijn arm had en dan stond over twee tellen minister Wolkenveldt hier. Vlug , mijn Onzichtbaarheidsmantel. Ik greep mijn hutkoffer en bezem en rende haastig onder mijn Onzichtbaarheidsmantel naar de grote poort. Ik sprong op mijn bezem en vloog over het Verboden Bos.

'Het spijt me, Harry,' fluisterde ik nogmaals en tranen namen de vrije loop. In de verte zag ik de Collectebus rijden en ik vermoedde dat Draco erin zat, op weg naar Londen. Met een laatse blik over mijn schouder op Zweinstein vloog ik de bocht om , tussen de bomen door de horizon tegemoet.

Ik had geen tijd van de ondergaande zon te genieten. ik moest vluchten , zo snel mogelijk.

Wat had Draco eigenlijk met zijn laatste woorden bedoelt? Hij had gezegd dat zijn vader de werking kende van het medallion. Mijn gevoel zei dat ik naar hem toe moest gaan en het medallion moest gebruiken. Maar mijn verstand vertelde me dat ik dan nooit meer Tessa zou zijn , maar een op macht beluste... dooddoener...

Een rilling ging door me heen en afschuw en golfden beurtelings door me heen.

Ik duwde de gedachtes aan Lucius Malfidus en zijn zoon weg en probeerde aan iets anders te denken.

Plots waren mijn gedachtes en piekeringen weer verdwenen, er spookte slechts een zin door mijn hoofd: "misschein zie ik Harry nooit meer..."

Ik begon te huilen. Geluidloos met dikke arelachtige tranen, vol van verdriet en spijt van mijn vertrek. Maar ik moest wel. In Azkaban zou ik het niet volhouden. Dan had ik die twee jaar voor niets volgehouden, doorgezet en gehoopt op een ontsnapping!

Ik moest mezelf vast klemmen aan mijn bezem om er niet af te vallen en mijn handen begonnen te pirkken van de snijdende kou.

Plots maakte ik rechtsomkert. Ik was Mabel vergeten. Zonder mijn trouwe Miriabel zou ik het niet trekken, dan zou ik wegkwijnen van eenzaamheid en verdriet.

Met een schok herkende ik een bezem, vlak achter me. Voor zover ik wist , was hij iemand van het ministerie. Shit. Dit kon ik er niet bij hebben. Ik leunde zo ver mogelijk nar voren en probeerde zo snel mogelijk te vliegen. Mijn achtervolger had duidelijke en vuurflits 2 en ik zat hier op een Nimbus 2000. Ik maakte wat behendige bochten en probeerde mijn achtervolger kwijt te raken.

Vliegensvlug maakte ik een looping en dook het Verboden Bos in. Mijn achtervolgerb vloog even door, keek in het rond en vloofg argwanend een stuk of tien meter van me vandaan naar de grond. Haastig rende ik naar de grote poort van Zweinstein. Mijn bezem en achtervolger eenzaam in het bos achterlatend...

Hoofdstuk 9

**-Harry-**

Harry staarde beduusd de kamer door. Waar was Tessa gebleven? Hij voelde een golf van onzekerheid bezit van hem nemen toen hij staarde naar de plaats waar altijd de Onzichtbaarheidsmantel had gehangen. Ongerust holde hij naar zijn kamer en pakte zijn Onzichtbaarheidsmantel. Haastig propte hij hem in zijn tas en holde terug naar Tessa's kamer. Steeds meer vragen doken op in zijn hoofd. Was ze kwaad op hem? Had hij dan helemaal niks voor haar betekent? Verward keek hij naar het gescheurde gewaad op de vloer en een kapotgevallen theekan. Een beetje verdwaasd liep hij haastig naar Perkamentus en hoopte maar dat die meer zou weten.

'Professor Tinkels?' Perkamentus keek hem een beetje medelijdend aan vanachter zijn halvemaans-brilletje. Ongemakkelijk wipte Harry van het ene been op het andere. Hij vroeg zich af waarom Tessa zomaar weg was gegaan. Ze hadden toch min of meer... iets?

'Het spijt me heel erg , Harry,' begon Perkamentus zacht. Harry keek angstig voor de komende woorden weg.

'Maar ze is vanmorgen vertrokken. Ze heeft een briefje achtergelaten'

Een schok ging door Harry heen. Hier was hij al bang voor geweest, maar hij had het niet willen geloven. Verstijfd van ontzetting en met een zwaar gevoel van verdriet op zijn maag pakte hij een verfrommeld stukje Perkament aan.

Met een vinger streek hij over de natte plekken, terwijl hij trillend de brief las.

_"Beste professor Perkamentus,_

_Ten eerste spijt het me verschrikkelijk dat ik uw vertrouwen ten schande maak en zo plotseling vertrek, maar ik had geen keus. Uitleg over waarom ik vertrek of wat er gebeurd is, kan ik u helaas niet geven. Vandaag niet, morgen niet, nooit. Ik kan u verzekeren dat het absoluut noodzakelijk was. _

_Sommige leraren-"_

Harry slikte even en wist dat dit deel voor hem bedoelt was. Hij probeerde de letters te lezen die haastig neergekrabbelt waren en helemaal nat van de tranen.

_"-Zal ik vreselijk missen. Ik wil graag dat u aan een speciale leraar doorgeeft (u weet waarschijnlijk wel wie) dat ik absoluut niet anders kon. Het was dit, of dood. Vraag hem alstublieft het proberen te begrijpen , hoewel ik doorheb dat er niets te begrijpen valt. Misschien haat hij me en wil hij me nooit meer zien. In dat geval, professor Perkamentus, zult u mij ook niet meer terug zien._

_Met vriendelijke groet,_

_Professor T. Tinkels,_

_Ex-lerares Astronomie._"

Spijt en machteloosheid overspoelde Harry toen hij het stukje Perkament teruggaf. Een grote prop vormde zich in zijn keel maar Harry nam de moeite niet die weg te slikken.

Met teneergeslagen ogen knikte hij naar Perkamentus en vertrok. Zijn benen voelden loodzwaar aan en gefrustreerd holde hij naar buiten. Tessa kon niet ver zijn. Zijn benen trilden haast van verdriet en spijt, maar hij negeerde het en haalde haastig zijn bezem uit de stalling. Waar was ze?

Hij tuurde met een hand boven zijn ogen de horizon af. Helemaal bij de achterste, ogen bomen zat iemand diep voorover gebogen op zijn bezem. Een eenzaam stipje aan de horizon. Gauw zette hij de achtervolging in op zijn Vuurflits 2.

**-Tessa-**

Mijn voetstappen verstoorden de rust op Zweinstein. Nog nagalmend klonken ze in mijn oren , toen ik haastig mijn deur opende en meteen op mijn knieen viel voor Mabel

'Mabel!' riep ik uit. Een kleine traan rolde over mijn wang en knuffelde het kleine katje tot ze half geplet was. Verdrietig zette ik haar op mijn rechterarm en hield haar vast met mijn linkerhand, toen ik eindelijk de deur weer gesloten had en weer weg kon.Vele twijfels vragen en vererietige gedachtes ginge door me heen toen ik voor de tweede keer Zweinstein verliet. Maar dit was definitief. Ik voelde het. Met een diepe, vermoeide zucht en een luidspinnende kat op mijn arm rende ik in helemaal overstuur het bos weer in, op zoek naar mijn hutkoffer die ik daar achtergelaten had.

Paniekerig keek ik om me heen toen de donkere bomen het zon,icht wegnamen. De koude sneed door me heen en ik rilde even. Ik had het idee dat achter elkeboom wel iemand van het ministerie stond, en ik keek een aantal keer schuchter om me heen, voor ik op zoek ging naar mijn bezem en hutkoffer.

Af en toe keek ik recht in twee glinsterende dingen die precies op ogen eleken. Af en toe hoorde ik een takje kraken en dacht dat er iemand achter me liep. Maar hoe ik ook keek, ik kon geen enkele menselijke gedaante onderscheiden van de diepe duisternis. Nog een huivering ging door me heen. Eindelijk zag ik daar mijn oude, versleten hutkoffer staan. Ik hees hem achterop mijn bezem en op dat moment hoorde ik voetstappen, heel dichtbij.

Ik sperde mijn ogen wijdopen en raakte helemaal in paniek. Totaal overstuur en met een verblind beeld door de tranen rende ik dwares tussen de bomen door. De voetstappen gingen sneller en sneller en als een voorvluchtige crimineel probeerde ik ze kjwijt te raken. Maar wat ik ook deed , de haastige, zware voesttappen bleven me volgen.

Uilen vlogen weg en ik hijgde van vermoeidheid. Pijnlijke steken schoten door mijn zij en er was maar een oplossing: even op adem komen. Pieperig haalde ik adem en ik had het gevoel dat een hele grote brok ik mijn keel zat. Het ademhalen ging steeds pijnlijker en vermoeiender en mijn handen waren zo koud dat ze gevoelloos waren geworden. Mabel keek me even aan en ik aaide haar tussen haar oortjes. Doodop viel ik op mijn knieen neer en liet me op mijn zij vallen. Ik sloot mijn ogen en beetje bij beetje kwam ik weer op adem. Ik voelde Mabel dicht tegen me aan kruipen , toen ik eindelijk in slaap viel.

Rillend en verkleumd van de kou opende ik slaperig mijn ogen. Een klein straaltje zonlicht drong zich tussen de balderen door en verbaasd keek ik om me heen. Even wist ik niet waar ik was, maar toen kwamen de beelden, de herinneringen langzaam terug. Hoe Draco die woorden uitsrpak. Hoe ik helemaal overstuur en in paniek wegvluchtte. Hoe iemand mij achtervolgde...

Een ijskoud besef van de gebeurtenissen en de situatie trok door me heen. Ik moest vluchten, weg uit Engeland.

Paniekerig graaide ik mijn spullen bij elkaar, sloeg mijn onzichtbaarheidsmantel om me heen en rende weg, Mabel op mijn arm.

Mijn bezem lag vergeten in het natte mos...

Al snel schoten er weer steken door mijn zij en ik kreeg ik het weer benauwd. Met een schok realiseerde ik mezelf dat ik mijn bezem vergeten was en mijn hutkoffer. Ik keek naar de rugzak ik die ik in de gauwigheid niet vergeten was en concludeerde dat alleen mijn toverstok, een stel sikkels, het bericht van mijn vader's overlijden, mijn dagboek en het medallion.. Een rilling ging door me heen en met het dingetje in mijn vingers geklemt staarde ik naar de toppen van de bomen, die een schaduw wierpen over het dichte bos.

Ik huiverde en tuurde tussen de donkere bomen door. Met het kleine medallion nog steeds in mijn vingers geklemt ging ik weer op weg, struikelend en op de tast door de angstaanjagende donkerte.

'Auw...' kreunde ik toen ik voor de zoveelste keer een grote boomwortel niet had gezien. Ik ging op mijn hurken zitten, veegde mijn gezicht schoon en pakte Mabel op.

Zuchtend kwam ik overeind. En keek recht in een spierwit gezicht en twee rode, bloeddortsige ogen.

'H-hallo...' zei ik , trillend van angst.

'Hallo!' zei de vampier met een gretige stem. Mijn angst probeerde ik in te slikken en ik keek recht in de twee katachtige, rode ogen. Een moment schoot de gedachte aan Voldemort's ogen, even rood en sluw, aan me voorbij. Ik trok mijn rug recht , balde4 mijn vuisten en keek hem fel aan.

'Wat moet jij als st-... vampier hier?' vroeg ik sissend. De scheldende woorden kon ik nog net inslikken , maar de ondertoon van afschuw onderging het wezen niet en hij staarde me een beetje geamusseerd aan.

'Wat moet jij als klein meisje in de Schaduwe?'

'Ik weet niet wat jouw schaduwe moge zijn, ik weet wel dat ik GEEN KLEIN MEISJE BEN, VERDORIE!' schreeuwde ik plots. Tranen van woede schoten in mijn ogen , zoals altijd als iemand me klein noemde. Thuis was ik altijd het kleine meisje geweest, ht onzichtbare , verborgen meisje.

Het meisje dat nooti gezien mog worden.

En waarom?

Geen idee. Een raadsel voor mij, een raadsel voor de buitenwereld. De enige die het waarschijnlijk wist, was mijn moeder.

En die was dood.

Twee tranen lieten mijn ogen glinsteren en ik staarde het wezen ziedend aan. Mijn moeder was dood door een ziekte. Een stomme ziekte. Mijn vader was dood door een Langdradig Weekblad. Waarom moets ik in treure leven? Wat was er zo van waarde aan mij , zoals Draco het had genoemd?

Ik liet een zucht ontsnappen en even veranderde mijn felle, haatdragende houding naar machteloos , verdrietig en klein.

De vampier grijnsde toen hij mijn schouders naar beneden zag zakken en met maar een spoortje van mijn oude felheid keek ik hem aan.

De Vampier grijnsde nog breder en zijn ogen stonden kwaadaardiger dan ooit. Hij opende zijn mond en boog zich naar mijn nek. Ik gruwelde en deed een angstige stap achteruit. Met verdrietige ogen keek ik toe hoe hij weer een stap dichterbij deed en zijn mond opende. Twee lange , spierwitte vampierstanden kwamen dichterbij en dichterbij. Een rilling ging door me heen toen de koude tanden tegen mijn nek werden gezet.

Plots keerdee mijn felhied terug en mijn woede kwam zonder ook maar een gebrek terug. Met ogen tot spleetjers geknepen keek ik hem aan en zette een stap achteruit. Ik deed mijn arm naar achter, haalde uit en sloeg hem keihard in zijn gezicht.

Met de rugzak achter me aan bungelend en de kat miauwend op mijn schouder, rende ik weg.

Weg van deze stomme wereld.

Toen ik eindelijk een iets lichter stukje had gevonden, ging ik zitten en met opgedroogde ogen staarde ik naar verten die alleen ik kon zien. Mijn ogen stonden verdrietig en ik had eindelijk door waardoor ik nou ineens mijn felheid terugkreeg. Ik had door dat ik mijn leven door moest zetten en dat ik niet moest opgeven. Als ik me had toegegeven aan de vampier was ik dood geweest en was alles voor niks geweest. Een touwtje in me had geknapt en dat was de druppel. Toen had ik hem geslagen. Ik slaakte een diepe zucht en wilde dat ik een normaal leven kon leiden, Maar normaal zou het nooit meer worden, levend in een geheim, op de vlucht voor het ministerie en met een raadsel waarvan zelfs ik de oplssing niet kende.

Ongemakkelijk verschoof ik een beetje. Mabel kwam eindelijk aan, helemaal buiten adem. Schuldig keek ik naar haar en trok haar op mijn schoot. Ik voelde me bekeken. Afwezig aaide ik het kleine diertje en staarde weer naar de donkere bomen. Ze waren hoog en deden koud aan. Iets min me zei me dat ik weg moest , dat gevaar me achtervolgde.

Ik keek een beetje zenuwachtig om me heen en zette Mabel op mijn schouder. De rugtas zwaaide ik over mijn schouder terwijl ik haatsig opzstond en wegrende.

Met een Nimbus 2001 op mijn voeten.

'Bent u proffessor Tinkels?' riep een man me achterna.

Een schok ging door me heen en ik besefte dat ze me kwamen halen. Ik moest voor de Wilkenweegschaar komen, moest ik naar Azkaban!

Ik slaakte een korte, angstige gil en rende kriskras op topsnelheid tussen de donekre bomen door. Het was aardedonker en ik zag geen hand voor ogen, ik rende maar gewoon door.

'U kunt niet blijven in de Schaduwe! Het is hier veel te gevaarlijk!'

O, godsamme! Vond hij me een klein meisje dat niet naar buiten mocht na zonsondergang? Ik beet op mijn lip en de verontwaardiging stroomde hard door mijn lichaam , terwijl ik me ziedend omdraaide.

'Te gevaarlijk hier he...?' mijn stem stierf weg en ik staarde met grote ogen van verbazing naar de persoon tegenover me. Verstijfd bleef ik daar staan. De stilte was oorverdovend en tijd leek voorbij te kruipen. Minuten tikten voorbij terwijl ik roerloos naar mijn achtervolger staarde.

Hoofdstuk 10

'Lucius Malfidus?' wist ik uit te brengen. Ik fronste en dacht aan zijn woorden daarnet, met "u" en dat het heir te gevaarlijk was... Hij lachte , maar zijn ogen bleven kil en hatelijk.

'Even beleefd zijn en het kleine meisje trapt er meteen in,' zei hij vals en ik werd weer fel en onverwacht opstandig.

Maar nog voor ik hem had tegen gesproken, weerklonk een gil tussen de donkere bomen en werd de vrede in het bos gebroken door angst en paniek...

Ik gilde nogmaals en balde mijn vuisten. Stuiptrekkend kletterde ik keek op keer tegen de grond en mijn botten voelden brandend aan. Tranen van pijn verwazigden mijjn beeld , maar ik beet op mijn lip en drong ze terug, naar binnen. Vergeten gewenst.

Lucius Malfidus hief de vloek op en keek me vuil aan.

'Jij hoort de Heer te dienen!' sliste hij woedend. Ik bleef hem brutaal aankijken, maar vanbinen was ik een hulpeloos bang meisje.

'Ik hoef niks. Ik ben geen dooddoener,' zei ik kalm. De scherpe ondertoon deed de lcuht trillen van spanning. Ik kon me nog steeds niet veroeren. Ik zat half op de grond, steunend op mijn ellebogen. Even knipperde ik met mijn ogen, toen vervolgde ik mijn strakke blik. Ik voelde me kleiner en kleiner worden en voelde me ingesloten. Eigenlijk zinde ik op wraak, ik moest hem wreken met het geheim dta hij me meegegeven had.

Ruw trok Malfdidus me overeind en staarde met twee kille ogen aan. Ze leken bijna zwart en leken me regelrecht te doorboren. Ik ondertdrukte een angstige rilling en probeerde niet te huiveren van angst. Mijn felle houding liet me in de stee en een nietig, bang meisje bleef over.

'Expelliarmus!' klonk plotseling een warme stem door de kille nacht. Opnieuw verstijfde ik toen ik Lucius naar achteren zag vliegen en zijn toverstok op de grond viel. Ik beet op mijn lip en probeerde de tranen terug te dringen, maar het lukte niet en ze rolden verdrietig over mijn wangen. Stilletjes vielen ze op de grond en ik dacht wanhopig

"Nee, dit kan niet. Dit mag niet gebeuren, ik moet weg...Alsjeblieft"

Langzaam en met hangende schouders draaide ik me om. Mijn natte ogen zochten die grote, meelevende van hem en ik verroerde me niet terwijl hij zijn toverstok liet hangen en mij met een arm omhelsde. Ik schudde zachtjes mijn hoofd en keek hem vol spijt aan. Spijt van de woorden die ik ging uitspreken

'Het spijt me, ik moet weg. Je kunt niet bij me blijven. Het minsiterie zit achter me aan' zei ik zachtjes.

'H-..het maakt niet uit, echt niet. Maar onhoud dat ik achter je sta. Ik weet niet wat er gebeurt is en waarvoor je vlucht, maar je hebt vast een goede reden. Heel veel sterkte, ik hoop je nog eens te zien. Ik.. zal je missen,' zei hij nog een beetje verlegen. Die stem.. Ik miste hem nu al. Zoveel wilde ik hem vertellen, ik wilde met honderd woorden duidelijk maken hoeveel het me speet, maar ik stond zwijgend en zonder me te veroerren op het natte zand. Een dikke prop vormde zich in mijn keel, toen ik besefte dat ik hem nooit meer zal zien... Een koude stroom trok door me lichaam bij dat besef en ik wilde dat ik nooit gevangen had gezeten. Dat ik nooit onzichtbaar was geweest. Ik wenste dat mijn leven er nooit geweest was..

'Ik heb je al die tijd gevolgd. Het ministerie vloog mij achterna. Ze zijn in de buurt, ga nu gauw'

Hij drukte een kus op mijn lippen en verblind door te tranen draaide ik me om, greep Mabel en mijn rugzak, wierp nog een blik op de bewusteloze Malfidus en holde weg. In blinde paniek, verblind door te tranen.

Eenzaam bleef Harry achter... Hij keek me na, met een blik vol spijt en liefde... Niet wetend of hij zijn Tessa ooit nog zal zien...

Hijgend stopte ik kilometers verder. Aan een stuk door had ik gehold.

Tranen drupten nog stees regellmastig over mijn wangen. waarom moest hij dat zeggen? Waarom was hij altijd zo lief?

Ik voelde nog steeds de zachte kus op mijn lippen. Heel zacht, nat en teder. Nat van de tranen en heel zacht, als afscheid. Langzaamaan verdwenen de tranen en droogden mijn ogen op. Mijn snelle ademhaling ging weer rusdtig en kalm en met ogen die vuur leken te schieten stond ik op en keek vol nieuwe moed om me heen. ik was ziedend, kwaad op alkles en iedereen!

Met een dodende blik begon ik vastbesloten en kalm door te stappen, Harry Potter uit mijn gedachten gebannen. Voor altijd.

Eindelijk was mijn felle houding teruggekeert. Maar ik hield plots halt en ondanks mijn opvliegende karakter nu, reageerde ik even stilletjes.

Ik keek naar het grote, stenen gebouw zonder ook maar een enkele uiterlijke emotie. Maar vanbinnen raasden paniek, angst, woede en verdriet door elkaar. Even was ik evrward en fronste, toen begon ik keihard te schoppen tegen de grote, zwarte stenen. Woedend gaf ik hem een lel en sprak de Gruizelvloek uit over verschillende stenen. Ik klemde mijn kiezen op elkaar en herinneringen schoten heen en weer. Hoe ik midden in de nacht dit gebouw binnen was gesleurd, hoe ik hiervandaan was ontsnapt, hoe ik hier duizenden wonden behaalde. Minder lichamelijk dan geestelijk...

De pijn schoot als een steek door mijn hart en ik schudde kwaad mijn hoofd. Ik negeerde de pijn in mijn rechtervoet, gaf er nog een trap mee en holde weg. Met een bliksemogen staarde ik tussen de donkere bomen door en mij ogen waren zwarter dan zwart. Mijn woedende houding was teruggekeert. En hoe.

Het leek alsof de duivel me op de hielen zat , zo snel rende ik van die afschuwelijk plaats vamdaan. Ik wilde weg,weg,weg. Ik kon de pijn niet meer aan , ik wilde de gebeurtenissen niet herleven.

Ik was nu vrij als een vogel en kon gaan en staan waar ik wilde. Ik moest alleen het ministerie afschudden.

Ondanks dat ik een heel stuk hard gehold had, was ik nog lang niet buiten adem. Ik raakte onderhand gewend, maar was wel een beetje misselijk. Misselijk van de geestelijke pijn. Een wond, die eindelijk gesloten was en alleen een litteken had achtergelaten, was nu hard opengereten en deed meer zeer dan ooit.

Het leek alsof het bloed eruitdruppelde, zoals bij mij m'n oude ik me langzaam in de steek liet. Ik veranderde in een gemeen kreng. Te hard voor woorden, te pijnlijk om te vertellen.

Verdrietig hield ik mijn pas in. Ik was verward. Kille angsten namen bezit van me maar ik negeerde ze. Een vuur van ijskoude kilheid brandde diep in me, fel en kwaad.

Ik sloeg mijn armen om mezelf heen en boog mijn hoofd. Ik wilde dat ik weer bij Harry was, veilig en zonder gevaar van Azkaban. Waarom hadden ze me het Teken gegeven , waarom?

Ik was geen dooddoener, maar niemand zou me geloven. Alleen Perkamentus, misschein. Waarom moest dit de harde werkelijkheid zijn? Ik haatte mezelf en mijn geheim. Het liefst wilde ik het uitschreeuwen van frustratie en haat om mezelf. Diep van binnen, wilde ik het liefst mijn lot in handen hebben. Het allerliefst wilde ik dat ik dood was. Maar ik had het lef niet voor Zelfmoord. Maar zolang ik moest leven op de vlucht, ver weg van Harry, zou ik het gevoel hebben tergend lagzaam dood te bloeden. Van de pijn, van de verwarring en de spijt. Steken baanden zich een weg door mijn hart en ik verwachte de tranen weer in mijn ogen te voelen prikken. Maar mijn ogen bleven ijselijk droog.

Een rilling van angst en woede ging door me heen en het leek alsof een stem in me sprak "Waarom niet? Waarom zou je geen einde maken aan deze ellende?"

Ik kon de vraag niet beantwoorden. Op de een of andere manier wist ik dat er geen antwoord was.

Mijn hoofd hief ik op en ik tuurde naar de eindeloze toppen van de bomen Zwart, scherp afgetekent tegen de donkere lucht erboven, in het licht van de witte maan.

Heel diep vanbinnen voelde ik heel vaag iets opborrelen. Geen woorden konden beschrijven hoe ik er plots achter kwam, maar ineens besefte ik het antwoord op de vraag.

'Voldemort. Ik wil tegen hem vechten, weten hoe het met hem en Harry afloopt. Ik maak er geen einde aan, omdat ik toch heel vaag hoop hem ooit og te zien,' sprak ik in de donkere nacht tegen de kille stem.

Mabel miauwde en probeerde te ontsnappen. Ik huiverde toen ze me aankeek met die donkere, intelligente oogjes van haar.

Ik wendde mijn blik van haar af en keek weer naar de donkere hemel.

'Miriabel,' fluisterde ik zachtjes.

Ik liep haastig door.Witte lichtstralen van de volle maan drongen door de takken van de bomen en mijn voetstappen doorboorden de griezelige stilte. Nog steeds voelde ik een grote kilte in mijn lichaam huizen , maar mijn felle houding zorgde ervoor dat ik het negeerde.

Terwijl ik stevig doorstapte , dwaalden mijn gedachtes af naar pap, mam en mijn broer.

Het verdriet vanwege mam was het grootst van allemaal. Het liet me schuldig voelen, ikw as de enige overgeblevenen van de familie. Mijn broer... Hij was een dooddoener geweest... Een goede. Haat jegens hem zorgde voor een groot, woedend gat in mijn buik. Toen mam op haar sterfbed lag , was haar laatste wens dat haar zoon uit Azkaban kwam. Verder helemaal niets. Over mij had ze niks gezegd. Ze keek dwars door me heen , ik leefde onder de Onzichtbaarheidsmantel...

Onsterfelijk was niemand. Maar nu ik dacht aan mams gewoontes, haar woorden, haar bewegingen, had ik het gevoel dat ze toch terug keerde. Nooit zou ik haar vaarwel zeggen, ze leefde in mij als ik me haar herinnerde, als beelden van haar me duielijk en scherp voor het oog kwamen..

Het harde gevoel van waarheid, dat ze dood was, was sterk en te machtig om er heilig in te geloven dat ze inderdaad in mij doorleefde..

Maar zij was de enige die nog iets om mij had gegeven... Ze had me het medallion gegeven...

Plots stond ik stil en verward en geschokt herhaalde ik de woorden in gedachten.

"Gebruik het met je vader's kennis. Slechts de sterren weten de werking, maar het raadsel is ontsluierd door hem, en de manier waarop wij leven is niet langer een sleur, wanneer je hem zal gebruiken."

In een ijzig besef van de betekenis van die woorden, stroomde een gevoel van schuld, spijt en woede door me heen.

Ik had eindelijk door wat mam _echt_ met die woorden had bedoelt.

"gebruik het met je vader's kennis..." Pap had geen kennis, hij was doorgedraaid en leefde voor zijn Schouwersberoep.

Frustratie en een nieuwe geheim stroomde door me heen.

Ik was een buitenechtelijk kind. Pap was mijn vader niet.

Het eerste wat in me opkwam, was een besef van een nieuw geheim. Opnieuw zou ik iets moeten geheim houden. Ik wilde dat ik het nooit had beseft. Wie was dan mijn vader?

Een rilling ging door me heen. Iedereen kon mijn vader zijn. Lucius Malfidus? James Potter , was een zus van... Oh , dit zat goed fout.

Was mijn echte vader dood? Werkte hij bij het ministerie? Was het een dooddoener?

Vele vragen spookten door mijn hoofd en gefrustreerd schudde ik mijn hoofd. Slechts een vraag hield me meer bezig dan de anderen. Of mijn vader een dooddoener was...

Diep vanbinnen voelde ik een vlaag van besef , een vlaag van waarheid die me hard vertelde dta hij een dooddoener was. Maar ik wilde het niet weten. Ik wilde het niet geloven. Het mocht niet waar zijn.

Een huivering trok door me heen en weer miauwde Mabel luid. Ik verdrong alle gedachtes aan mijn vader en probeerde helder en niuchter te denken. Maar ik was kwaad , ik was ziedend. Niemand had me het ooit verteld.

Daarom had ik dus een onzichtbaar leven moeten leiden. Waarom?

Ik voelde een vlaag van flauwe pijn door me heen gaan. Of liever: door mijn armen.

Met mijn gezicht verborgen in mijn ijskoude handen nam ik vlug een besluit.

Haastig liep ik het pad af , op zoek naar een open plek.

Daar aangekomen stak ik mijn hand uit, Draco's toverstok erin vastgeklemd.

'De Collectebus. Het vervoer voor de gestrande heks of-'

'Jaja, ik weet het,' kapte ik de puistige jongen af. 'Naar Frankrijk. Beauxbatons,' zei ik nog, voor ik vlug de bus in stapte. Sjaak Stuurman keek me verbaasd na, schudde zijn hoofd en gaf mijn bestemming door aan de bestuurder.

Ik zuchtte diep terwijl de bus schommelend en stotend van stad naar stad reed. Een aantal keer maakte hij zo'n abrupte stop dat iedereen naar voren vloog, maar ik hield me stevig vast en trok me er niks van aan.

De rit duurde lang en de bus was helemaal leeg toen we eindelijk door de vertrouwde, verlaten veldjes reden. Ik begon mijn spullen te zoeken, die door de wilde rit door de hele bus verspreid lagen.

Met een knal vloog ik tegen het voorste bed aan toen de Collectebus halt hield voor het witte, stralende paleis. Het was glimmend zilver van buiten en de velen witte torentjes waren niet erg hoog, in overeenstemminbg met de rest van het gebouw.

5 Jaar lang had ik hier onderwijs gevolgd. Het was een goede school geweest en het was mijn thuis, al die jaren. Maar nu was het vreemd, voor me. Ik had het gevoel dta ik hier nooit in een melige bui grappen had uitgehaald, dat ik hier nooit in het gras had liggen huilen.

Ik slikte een dikke prop in mijn keel weg en stapte aarzelend de bus uit. Met een plop verdween die weer naar Engeland. Ik bleef achter. Onzeker, verlegen en met de hoop hier onder te kunnen duiken.

Het zachte tapijt veerde toen ik de grote hal in stapte. De hoge, marmeren muren waren bekleed met mooie, oosterse kleden.

Het rode tapijt voelde warm aan. Ik voelde een behaaglijke warmte over mij neerdalen, van de vele zilveren kachels in de ruimte.

Op een of andere manier voelde ik me hier niet mee thuis, niet meer zoals 2 jaar geleden. Nu was Zweinstein mijn thuis.

Beauxbatons was veel sjieker, veel duurder. Daardooor gaf het je een onaangenaam gevoel van beleefdheid, van kilte...

Ik rilde kort en stak de ontvangsthal over. Ik wist nog goed hoe ik hier in de rij had gestaan om me op te geven vpoor het Toverschool Toernooi. Ik was bijna doorgegaan, tot ook Dominique zich aanmelden. Dat was het einde van onze vriendschap. En ook het einde van mijn vriendschap met Fleur Delacour.

Mijn voetstappen galmden door de hal en de echo's waren hol en leeg. Een onbestemd gevoel trok door me heen , maar ik schudde die aarzeling van me af en opende vastberaden de glanzende, gouden deur. Ik sloot hem zachtjes achter me en liep de brede trap op. Op de gouden leuningen stonden verschillende grote, opzichtige ijsbeelden. Op het rode tapijt eveneens.

Vermoeid liep ik de brede treden op omhoog en liep regelrecht naar de keuken.

Hoofdstuk 11

In de keuken vond ik wezens van allerlei soorten en maten aan het werk.

'Megan!' fluisterde ik. Ik een huiself met grote ogen rondkijken enuiteindelijk op haar grote voetjes naar mij toe trippelen , met grote ogen van plezier en opkuchting.

'Meesteres!' zei ze toen ze mij zag. Vroeger was ze naast Winky onze huiself geweest. ik had haar vrijgemaakt en meegenomen toen ik uit huis was gezet en haar meegenomen naar mijn nieuwe woonplaats.

'Hey, Meg,' glimlachte ik en ik hurkte naast haar neer. 'Heb je mijn oude gewaad nog? Wat je van me had gekregen?'

'Tuurlijk!' Megan knikte enthousiast en liep met haar kleine pasjes haastig naar de achterste keukenkast. Ze deed hem open en trok er een zijden, flinterdun goud gewaad uit , met zilveren naden en een witte mantel.

'Alstublieft, meesteres!' piepte megan met haar vrolijke stemmetje. Ik glimlaachte dankbaar.

'Dank je, Megan,' zei ik terwijl ik overiend ging staan. Ik vouwde het gewaad netjes op tot een klein pakketje en nam afscheid van Megan.

Tevreden kleedde ik me even later om in mijn eigen vertrouwde toilet, waar ik vroeger heel vaak had zitten eten.

De zijden stof was koud en dun, maar het was redelijk warm heir en ik had het niet koud. Haastig trok ik de Beauxbatons-speld uit de zak van mijn gewaad en prikte hem door de flinterdunne stof. Ik stak mijn dikke, vettige haar op, wat de gewoonte was hier, en liep naar de Eetzaal.

Ik zuchtte diep toen ik de eerste stap door de grote, zilveren deur zette. Vele leerlingen waren aan het eten en alles kwam zo bekend, en toch zo vreemd voor. Ik herkende alles, maar het voelde alsof ik het nog nooit eerder had gezien.

Bewondering voor de grote, ronde Eetzaal trok door me heen en ik liep, alsof er niks aan de hand was, naar de tafels van de zevende jaars. Het was maar te hopen dat niemand mij als onbekende zou opmerken. Madame Mallemour was vervangen dus die kon me ook niet herkennen.

Ik ging zitten naar wat meisjes die in rap frans aan het discussieren waren over de leraar Toverdranken. Ik haalde diep adem en zei in vloeiend Frans verontwaardigt dat hij lage punten gaf. De meiden knikten instemmend en begonnen te klagen over zijn punten. Opgelucht babbelde ik maar wat mee.

Ik was blij dat ik mijn Frans nog niet verleerd was. Jaren geleden, toen ik hier als "weeskind" aankwam, hadden ze me onderdak geboden en ik had in het engels lesgekregen, op voorwaarde dat ik de Fabeldieren verzorgde en dat deed ik met plezier. Ik had steeds beter Frans geleerd van mijn enige vriendinnen Dominque en Fleur. En mijn enigste vijanden, later. Ik had eigenlijk alleen met hun ruzie, maar ik had ook als enigste een vriendschap met hun.

Voor de zoveelste keer in mijn leven vroeg ik me af, waarom mijn leven zo verliep. Waarom hadden ze me meegenomen, waarom hadden ze me uit huis gezet?

maar een vraag was doordringender, angstaanjagender en brandender dan de anderen.

Wie mijn vader was.

Een rilling trok door me heen. Niet van de kou, niet van nieuwsgierigheid. Uit angst, voor mijn echte vader.

Spijtig genoeg kwam ik nog meer onverwacht nieuws te weten dan ik wilde. Ik liep na het eten meteen naar de hal en sloop via een smalle, houten trap de donkere kelder in.

Ik knipte het licht aan en gewapend met mijn toverstok liep ik naar het stalen , verroestte bed. Vorig jaar had ik me er schuilgehouden, toen er verschillende feeksen in het paleis waren...

Alles leek zo verschillend. Een nieuw gevoel van onrust en spijt trok door me heen, toen ik het oude bed, de houten stoel en de kranten zag. Alles lag precies op de plek waar ik ze achter had gelaten.

Ik fronste en voelde plots een vleug van nieuwsgierigheid en angst voor de kranten onder mijn voeten. Ik had ze over de stenen vloer gelegd, ind e hoop dta mijn voetstappen niet zo zouden galmen.

Het leek alsof de nieuwsteksten en roddelverhalen me plots met gespannen, kille ogen aankeken. Een stukje trok mijn aandacht. Een stukje wat ik nooit eerder had gezien , waar ik vroeger overheen had gekeken in de haast.

Met trillende vingers en brandende ogen van vragen staarde ik ernaar, tewijl ik de _kibbelaart_ met het stukje opraapte.

_**"Aanbeden Schouwer dood"**_

Ik als angstig en paniekerig het stukje, terwijl ik een bepaald persoon vele vervloekingen toewenste. De persoon die me de overlijdens-brief had bezorgd. Vier jaar, nadat mijn adoptie-vader _echt_ was overleden.

Trillend las ik het stukje. Trillend van woede, angst en kilte. Kilte, die me overheerste terwijl ik met donkere ogen het verhaal las.

"_**Aanbeden Schouwer dood**_

_Wie herinnert er zich nou nog mr. Krenck? Een ambitieuze Schouwer die zijn eigen zoon in Azkaban liet belanden, zijn eigen huiself ontsloeg en de laatste tijd spoorloos verdwenen was. Juist, dat is mr. Bartolomeus Krenck. _

_Of beter gezegd: was. Want, zo meld Schoolhoofd Albus Perkamentus, van Zweinstein, hij is gisteravond gevonden in het aamgrenzende bos van het oude kasteel Zweinstein. Hij was krankzinnig geworden; totaal dorgedraaid. Twee beroemde jongens vonden hem: Victor Kruml, de Zoeker van Bulgarije, en Harry Potter. Jawel, De Jongen Die Bleef Leven. _

_Volgens Kruml was hij het ene moment in de waan dat hij met zijn (inmiddels overleden) vrouw praatte, het andere moment brabbelde hij wat over "Perkamentus spreken" en leek dat het enige te zijn wat hij wilde. _

_Terwijl Harry Potter het schoolhoofd zo gauw als hij kon ging halen, verdween mr. Krenck spoorloos.  
Maanden later is bericht dat hij overleed aan de Avra Kedavra vloek van zijn bloedeigen zoon, Bartolomeus Krenck Junior, dooddoener en ontsnapt uit Azkaban door een slimme truchem te vervangen door zijn doodzieke moeder, die inmiddels overleden en begraven is onder de naam van haar zoon.  
Nu is dus ook aan het licht gekomen dat -"_  
Ik stopte met lezen. De rest ging over hoe mijn broer, nee: halfbroer was ontsnapt.  
Ik legde met trillerige handen de krant terug. Heel behoedzaam, voorzichtig en precies. Waarom? Waarom hadden ze me pas jaren later bericht dat mijn vader was overleden? Waarom door mijn broer?  
Uit het diepst van mijn hard drongen gemengde gevoelens zich een weg naar boven.  
Wraakzucht, woede,verdriet en ijskoude kilte stroomden door mij heen.  
Maar het meest overweldigend van die andere emoties was haat. Pure haat, uit de grond van mijn hart.

Haat. Ik haatte mijn broer.

Haat was een van mijn bealngrijkstre gevoelens. Waarom? De enige die ik helemaal niet haatte was Harry.

Shit. Fout onderwerp. Harry Potter. Spijt schoot door me heen. Ik haalde me zijn gezicht voor het oog. Groene, grote ogen. Mooie, intelligente ogen. Zijn smalle mond, donkere wenkbrauwen en zwart haar dat nooit in model bleef zitten...

Plots schoot er iets door mijn hoofd. Ik fronste mijn wekbrauwen. Ik miste iets...

Nogmaals haalde ik me Harry's gezicht voor het oog. PLots ontdekte ik wat er ontbrak.

Het beroemde litteken.

Met gefronste wenkbrauwen bleef ik voor me uitstaren , terwijl Harry's gezicht voor mijn ogen bleef hangen. Meteen weer werd ik afgeleid door die groene ogen, Uit alle macht probeerde ik me op zijn voorhoofd te richten ,maar al wat ik zag waren twee groene ogen...

Ze keken me aan. Bezorgd, verdrietig. Vol spijt.

Plots werd ik de belever van die gevoelens. Spijt doorboorde mijn hart. Angst nam bezit van me en verdrietig dacht ik aan Harry. Ik miste hem. Ik miste hem met heel mijn hart, met al mijn gedachtes... En gevoelens..

Plots hield ik het niet meer uit.

Ik zat hier in een kelder, opgesloten en op de vlucht voor het ministerie van Engeland. En het Franse ministerie zal inmiddels ook wel achter me aanzitten. Want ik was een voorvluchtige dooddoener. Ik streek met twee vingers over het ongewilde Duistere Teken. Wat haatte ik het. Waarom liep mijn leven zo? Wat was er met me?

Vertrouwelijke vragen spookten wild door mijn hoofd, maar ze raakten me meer dan anders. Er knapte iets. Ik was het zat.

De arm, waar het Teken gifgroen ingebrand was, vloog naar mijn hals. Even had ik de verleiding mijn vingers om mijn nek te klemmen, maar ik besefte op tijd dat dat ook geen oplossing was. Razend maar als de kalmte zelf sloot ik mijn vingers op het medallion. Rustig, beheerst. Alsof ik de situatie helemaal in de hand had , alsof ik de meester was van het spel.

Maar dat klopte niet. Ik was slechts een kleine pion. Ik werd geleefd door anderen, zonder eigen wil en macht. Niets kon ik veranderen, mijn lot was al opgeschreven.

Ik sloot mijn ogen krampachtig en boog mijn hoofd. Met mijn hele lichasam gespannen probeerde ik mijn hoofd leeg te maken , niet meer aan mijn geheimen te denken, die maar groeiden en groeiden en waarvan het aantal inmiddeels angstaanjagend was. Een rilling ging door me heen, maar ik negeerde die. Koude trok door me heen en ik voelde me vanbinnen veranderen. Alsof ik ineens een blok ijs in mijn maag had. IJskoud. Kil.

Mijn vingers begonnen te branden. Ze werden gloeiend heet en in gedachten zag ik vlammen zich een weg banen tussen mijn smalle , lange vingers. Nog een huivering ging door me heen. Geen koude, geen warme. Hij was gloeiend heet, als felbrandend vuur in de donkere nacht.

Pijn haat en woede trokken door mijn hart en plotseling zag ik echt het vuur op mijn vingers dansen. Ik slikte een gil in en staarde ijzig voor me uit. Maar de vlammen zorgden dat flakkerend licht schaduwen achter leit op de muren. Koud zweet stond op mijn rug. Krampachtig hield ik mijn vinger om het medallion, terwijl het vuur hevig oplaaiden. De punten van mijn haar verschroeiden door de vlammen, maar iets zei em gewoon dat ik moest volhouden. Versteend van de pijn bleef ik roerloos staan. Maar vanbinnen bewoog ik als een vis in het water door mijn ziel. Ik vond wat ik zocht. Een herinnering. Een belangrijke ontdekking.

Mijn vingers ontspanden zich en het brandende medallion viel terug op mijn hals. Het vuur stopte meteen en mijn hand was rood, maar pijnloos. Nog steeds zwijgend en bijna griezelig kalm liep ik de stenen trap op.

Hoofdstuk 12

Ik voelde me een dooddoener. Iets wat ik maandelang ontkent had leek plots de harde waarheid, nu die herinnering was opgekomen.

Hollend vluchtte ik van Beauxbatons. Ik werd nagekeken door vele verwarde leerlingen, ik voelde de ogen in me rug prikken. Maar ik probeerde ze te negeren.

Duizenden sneeuwvlokjes dwarrelden naar beneden en er warern hevige sneeuwbalgevechten aan de gang. Een tijd lang werd ik over het grote veld achtervolgd door de grootste sneeuwbal die ik ooit gezien had , maar uiteindelijk wist ik hem kwijt te raken.

Eindelijk kwam ik bij de kleine kuil. Hij was niet groot, maar wel diep. Minstens twee meter en het was een perfecte schuilplaats. Ik zuchtte en zakte naar beneden tegen de met ijs bedekte wand.

Ik streek een klitterige lok weg en probeerde eens even te relaxen, alles eens even te vergeten., Weg met de raadsels, de geheimen en de vluchtpogingen.

Ik sloot mijn ogen en haalde diep adem. Ik durfde mijn vingers niet meer om het medallion te sluiten, maar ik voelde het warmte afgeven en de winterse kou verdrijven. Eindelijk eens ontspannen verdreef ik alles uit mijn hoofd. Het werd een wazige, witte boel.

Verlicht stond ik weer op en liep kalm Beauxbatons binnen.

De dagen die volgden liet ik aan me voorbij gaan. Ik zat in kleermakerzit met gesloten ogen in de tochtige kelder. Dan stelde ik vragen aan mezelf. Niet de normale, verwarde vragen, maar vragen over wie ik _was_. Een hoge, kille stem gaf vaak antwoord.

Weken vlogen aan me voorbij. Zelfs Kerstmis ontging me. Tegen Januari aan besloot ik een belangirjk ding. Ik zou _zelf_ mijn leven leiden. Ik zou niet langer overgeleverd zijn aan "het lot"

Ik wilde macht over mijn leven. En dat zou ik krijgen ook.

Vastbesloten leefde ik de dagen, in afwachting van dat, wat mijn leven voorgoed zou veranderen.

De oplossing van de herinnering.

Een zacht briesje gleed door het gras. Mijn haren deinden zachtjes mee, goudachtig gekleurd door de doorbrekende zonnestralen, eindelijk uitgekamt en netjes in een opgestoken staart.

De zijde van mijn gewaad kriebelde over mijn vel. Mijn voeten werden nat van de ochtenddauw in het gras.

Ergen hoorde ik een vogel fluiten en zonder na te denken had ik door dat het vandaag de dag was.

Ik glimlachte en liep door. Mabel volgde me luid miauwend

Tegen de tijd dat de zon helemaal op was, was ik alweer verdwenen in mijn kelder.

Verscholen, maar niet voor lang

Diezelfde avond hoorde ik een harde knal. Ik herkende de manier van dta geluid. Het was de deur die dichtviel- maar wel veel harder als anders.

Een huivering ging door me heen en ik fronste diep,terwijl ik aandachtig luisterde naar meer onbekende geluiden.

Inderdaad. Voetstappen.

Niet de lichte, haastige voetstappen van de leerlingen. Niet de boze, nerveuze van die van een leraar.

Ik liep de trap op en luisterde aan de deur. Galmende, zware voetstappen.

Glurend om de hoek van de opengeschoven deur zag ik de rug van een grote, brede man. Hij stond fier rechtop, alsof hij heel belangrijk was. Ik hoorde stemmen. Zachte, onderdrukte stemmen.  
De ander gebaarde wild en in een flits zag ik dat het dominique was.

Plotseling wees ze recht op mij. Ze keek niet naar me, maar desondanks bonkte mijn hart in mijn keel. Koud zweet liep in straaltjes over mijn lichaam en een angstige huivering ging door me heen.

'Miriabel,' fluisterde ik en bleef een kort moment roerloos straan.

Toen rende ik in blinde panike de trap af liep struikelend door de kamer en greep de Onzichtbaarheidsmantel en mijn toverstook.

Ik gooide de dunne mantel over me heen en vluchtte weg, op zoek naar mijn kat om op de vliucht te gaan.

'Miriabel,' fluisterde ik nogmaals op de gang.

De kleine kat kwam zachtjes aangetrippeld en keek vragend in het rond. Toen begon ze te snuffelen. Met haar kleine pootjes maaide ze een beetje in de lucht. Haar nagel bleef hangen in een naad van de Onzichtbaarheidsmantel. Gauw greep ik de kleine kat en hield hem verborgen onder mijn mantel.

Ik beet hard op mijn lip.Snel, ik moest weg hier.

Nerveuze, angstige rillingen liepen door mijn lijf en ik had het gevoel dat mijn hart door mijn ribben heensloeg, zo hard. Ik zag entis meer , alles was een witte, angstaanjagende waas. Ik voelde me bang en klein. Gauw wierp ik een blik over mijn schoduer toen de gewichtige voetstappen weer naderbij kwamen. Dominique was nergens te bekennen, maar de man zelf liet mijn hart al stil staan.

Mondaux Dubois- de Minister van Toverkunst!

Verstijfd van angst bleef ik staan. Dubois keek me recht aan en ik kon een huivering niet onderdrukken. Met trillende handen pakte ik Mabel steviger vast en omklemde ik mijn toverstok.

'Waar is die verdomde Tinkels nou gebleven,' mompelde Dubois tegen zichzelf. Mijn hart sloeg een slag over en de wereld leek stil te staan toen hij er nog iets achteraan mompelde: 'De dementors staan al te wachten, kunnen ze haar niet voelen?'

De franse woorden zweefden door mijn hoofd. Ze leken me doormidden te snijden, de pijn was doorborend van haat. Ik haalde jachtig adem, draaide me om en zette het op een lopen. Mabel begon luid te miauwen, maar ik snoerde haar de mond met mijn hand.

Met een laatste blik over mijn schouder spurtte ik de grote entreehal uit, de vrijheid tegemoet. De man rende verwildert achter mij aan , niet bergijpend waar de voetstappen vandaan kwamen.

Ik sloot mijn ogen en rende zo hard ik kon.

Weg, weg van alles.

Het was niet dat ik in een regelmatig tempo jogde, de open velden op.

Ik rende ik in het wilde weg, keihard, al mijn energie gevend. Ik kon niet anders. Als ik gepakt werd door de dementors, zou ik gek worden en wegkwijnen van verdriet. Opnieuw deed ik iets wat niet anders kon. Ik volgde mijn lot op en rende weg. Weg voor de dood.

En weer was ik slechts een kleine, nietige pion zonder enkele betekenis in het hele spel. De zwarte pion, een van de dooddoeners. Als een razende werd ik over het speelbord verschoven, op de vlucht voor de witte pionnen, die de leden van het ministerie vertegenwoordigden.

Hijgend kwam ik kilometers verderop tot stilstand. Pijnlijke steken schoten door mijn zij en ik drukte vermoeid beide handen ertegen. Ik liet me op mijn knieen vallen. Mabel sprong uit mijn knellende armen. Ze blies even tegen me , maar nestelde zich toen lekker tegen me aan en zonk weg in een diepe slaap. Vermoeid, spijtig en vol verdriet keek ik er starend naar.Mijn gedachtes zweefden weg. Alles wat ik wilde was weg van alles. Dood.

Ik kon de moed niet bij elkaar rapen. Ik voelde me rot en spijtig dat ik nog leefden , maar er was geen uitweg. Ik werd geleefd. En ik kon niet zorgen dat dat stopte.

Met een diepe zucht raapte ik Mabel op en holde verder. Mijn Onzichtbaarheidsmantel viel af en bleef verlaten achter. Ik schonk er geen aandacht aan, bedacht me niet dat ik als voortvluchtige niet zonder kon. Jachtig ademende rende ik maar door. Zonder het zelf te beseffen had ik al lang een einddoel. Een eindbestemming waar ik eigenlijk liever niet kwam. Maar het moest wel.

Abrupt remde ik toen ik het eindelijk bereikt had. roerloos verstijfd bleef ik er staan, terwijl pijn mijn hart doorboorde.

Thuis.

'Hallo, Nimbus,' fluisterde ik zachtjes, met trillende onvaste stem en angstige gedachtes.

Bevend liep ik eropaf.

Ik opende de krakende achterdeur. Achter mijn kleine huisje lag een groot open veld met hier en daar wat bomen.

Toen ik weggevlucht was, maanden geleden, was ik heir heel even geweest. Toen was Draco heir ook geweest...

Ik rilde kort toen zijn ogen me plots van alle kanten aankeken. Met weer die vreemde twinkeling erin. Woede, spijt en jaloezie...

Toen had ik me hier veilig gevoeld, maar nu was Zweinstein mijn thuis. Niet beauxbatons tijdens schoolmaanden en niet Nimbus tijdens vakanties. Zweinstein. Alles wat ik had.

Ik lipe naar het kookgedeelte ne hing een ketel met water boven het vuur. Haastig dekte ik mijn bed op en maakte met wat dekens een mandje voor Mabel.

Zo, nu leek het weer een beetje op mijn huisje.

En toch was er iets verandert... Iets groots... Voorgoed.

En het bewijs werd meteen aangeleverd.

Zodra ik eindelijk zat te eten en even rustig kon nadenken, viel alles op zijn plaats. Ik wist gelijk wat ik moest doen. Zonder het te willen zocht ik de ontdekking, de herinnering weer op. Ik slikte net de soep door toen de puzzel compleet was. Ik haalde diep adem , legde mijn lepel neer en schoof de oude , houten stoel naar achteren.

Angstige rillingen liepen over mijn lichaam. Behoedzaam en bang legde ik mijn trillende, ijskoude handen op mijn medallion.

Onmiddelijk grepen mijn vingers het sieraad krampachtig vast. Meteen deden mijn handen dingen waar ik diep van binnen bang voor was. Ze tilden het kleine, gouden sieraad van mijn borst en verborgen het in mijn handpalmen. Gelijk voelde ik de spanning mij lichaam doorboren en trok ik mijn schouders hoog op. Ik boog mijn hoofd en hield krampachtig het medallion vast. Het juweel begon te branden, begon vlammen uit te slaan en de hitte versapreidde zich door mijn kleine, open huisje.

Rood-gele vlammen dansten op mijn handen en ik opende mijn ogen. Met een uitdrukkingsloze blik keek ik naar de vlammen die langzaam wit werden. Wit.

Het was waar.

O jee...

Hoe kon ik in hemelsnaam dit magisch, oppermachtig sieraad in handen krijgen? Hoe kwam mijn meoder eraan? Nog meer geheimen, besefte ik. Niemand mocht weten dat ik in bezit was van 's werelds meest beroemde voorwerp: gemaakt van mabel ,krachtig sterrenmateriaal, en... vuur.

Wat ik in handen had, wat om mijn hals hing, bestond uit niets minder dan vuur. Fel, machtig vuur.

Edana. Vuur van het Duister.

O jee...

Nog steeds was mijn gezicht uitdrukkingsloos, maar mijn verwarde , ongeruste lichaamstaal vertelde meer dan duizend woorden.

Nu ik wist wat het juweel was en betekende, veranderde het zienderogen.

In de dunne ronde circel schoot een stroompje steeds van de bovenste naar het laagste punt. Op een gegeven moment bleef het stroompje staan en werd dikker en dikker. Een parelmoer-kleurige bolletje zweefde nu in de gouden circel. Eindelijk besefte ik dat het meer was dan een krachtig voorwerp, meer als een machtig sieraad.

Met de Edana kon je de wereld beiinvloeden.

De Edana bevatte energie. Totale, pure energie. Hetw as te gebruiken op duizenden duistere manieren. Je kon er geesten mee verdrijven, elke duur openen (zelfs die bij Goudgrijp) mensen in je macht nemen, mensten doden...

Een korte huivering gleed over mijn lichaam. Dit voorwerp had al vele duistere gebeurtenissen op zijn geweten. In het geheim zocht Voldemort er al jaren naar , omdat hij bijna de enige was die hem kon gebruiken... Hij en Zalazar Zwadderich... Dat waren de enigen waarvan men wist dat ze de Edana hadden gebruikt op de meest gruwelijke wijze's.

Plots leek er een vaag idee, vanuit het diepste van mijn hart naar boven te borrelen. Een vaag, onduidelijk idee. Hoewel ik niet meteen wist wta het idee inhield, wist ik dat als het de waarheid was, ik Harry niet meer onder ogen zou kunnen komen.

Vandaag niet , morgen niet... Voorgoed niet.

Meer dan ooit mistte ik Harry. Vooral omdat ik min of meer al wist dta het idee, de vage ontdekking, de waarheid was.

Ik sloot mijn ogen en beeldde me in dta hij voor me stond, dat hij mijn hand pakte en me aankeek. Met een blik van vertedering en liefde. Ik mistte hem en het deed pijn.

Ik trilde en wist dat als ik het geheim hield, ik hem nog wel kon spreken. Opnieuw kwan er een geheim bij. Het voelde alsof er een zware doos op mijn schouders stond. Was mijn geheim al uitgekomen? Dat ik het Teken had, dat ik oogenschijnlijk een dooddoener was?

Maar ik wist dat mijn grootste geheim nog lang niet uitgekomen was. Ik moest mijn Teken blijven verbergen. Het was iets waarvoor ik leefde, het was mijn lot om het Teken te verbergen. Een groot, zwaar geheim. Als mijn geheim uitgekomen was, zou iedereen in Beanuxbatons me niet zo normaal aangekeken hebben. Zoals bijna altijd hield het ministerie het geheim dat ze een "dooddoener" op het spoor waren.

Steken gingen door mijn hart en ik hield die pijnlijke leegte in mijn buik niet meer uit. Ik moest Harry zien. Ik wist dat ik hem niet onder ogen ou kunnen komen, maar ik moest hem nog een keer zien, voor ik voorgoed verborgen zou leven.

Ik slurpte de gloeiendhete soep gauw evrder op, riep Mabel en vertrok te voet vanuit mijn huisje aan de wegisweg.

Wat ik eigenlijk nu pas besefte, was dat ik onbewust was verschijnseld tijdens het vele hollen. Kon ik verschijnselen?

Het moest wel, hoe was ik anders de oceaan overgestoken van het Franse Beauxbatons naar Engeland?

Ik hield halt en dacht na. Hoe wam het dat ik kon Veschijnselen? Onbewust? Het leek heel moeilijk te zijn en ik Verschijnselde zo maar eventjes _onbewust_ van Frankrijk naar Engeland?

Wow...

Het was op geen enkele andere manier te verklaren. Zou ik nu ook naar Zweinstein Veschijnselen?

Oh nee, dat kan niet daar.

Ik zuchtte en liep langs de drukke Wegisweg richting Zweinstein. Ik had geen enkele knoet meer, dus de reis moest te voet afgelegd worden.

Met nog een diepe zucht baande ik een weg door de drukte op een van de weinige tover-winkelstraten.

Overal hingen nog steeds de posters en kopie's van het artikel in de Ochtenprofeet, van toen Voldemort verslagen werd, hoewel ze wel verscheurd en vuil waren.

Triest sloeg ik mijn ogen neer en dwong mezelf er niet naar te kijken. Het deed me zeer, dat iedereen echt geloofde dat hij weg was, voorgoed vernietigd. Ik geloofde het niet. Ik had de pijn, de haat en hebzucht naar macht meegemaakt van Voldemorts volgelingen, zelfs na zijn verdwijning. En zijn voplgelingen zouden zijn pad volgen. Hoe dan ook.

Haastig sloeg ik een verlaten steegje in , weg van die vrolijke drukte.

Mijn voetstappen klonken hol tussen de oude stenen van de winkels, links en rechts van me.

Het waaide een beetje. Foto's van Harry waaiden voorbij, de kibbelaar en het artikel over Voldemort's verdwijning danste over de asfalt vloer door de wind.

Ik liet mijn schouders hangen terwijl ik stug door bleef lopen. Mabel miauwde even en rende al spelend met de rondwaaiende kranten achter me aan.

Ik lette er niet op, ik zag alleen maar de donkere steeg voor me en probeerde in een regelmatig tempo door te lopen.

Vijf dagen later kwam ik eindelijk aan. Vermoeid en slaperig zette ik een stap buiten het Verboden Bos, het grote terrein van Zweinstein op. Het kasteel torende hoog boven me uit en er was duidelijk een zwerkbalwedstrijd aan de gang. in een flits zag ik spelers met groene en rode gewaden boven de tribune's uitkomen. Griffoendor Zwadderich dus. Even zag de scheidsrechter en een schok ging door me heen. Harry. Mijn hart sloeg een slag over en met alle mogelijke moeite probeerde ik kalm en ongemerkt naar binnen te gaan, door de massief houten poort die me hopelijk de nodige veiligheid zou bezorgen.

De herinneringen die me plotseling overspoelden waren vreugdeloos en pijnlijk. Ik glimlachte. Een koude, ongeammuseerde lach. Mijn ogen bleven kil en een beetje triest staan. Alles in deze grote , stenen entreehal riep herinneringen op.

Het was er verlaten. De doodse stilte leek oorverdovend en tegelijk mnuisstil.

Het deed me zeer.

Haastig riep ik Mabel, pakte haar op en vertrok naar het toilet van Jammerende Jenny.

'_open_,' zei ik met een lang , sissend geluid.,

Langzaam schoof de middelste wasbak weg en kwam de smerige buis teverschijn.

'Enervatio,' zei ik en de buis werd wat schoner. Althans, het zichtbare gedeelte.

'Nou Mabel ,dit word ons huis'

Mabel miauwde zachtjes en keek argwanend de buis in. Ik pakte haar behoedzaam op en liet me langzaam in de buis zangen. Met een noodvaart gleed ik erlangs naar beneden.

**-Harry-**

Zuchtend volgde Harry de slurk van speler naar speler. Een gouden snaai flitste voorbij, op de voet gevolgd door de twee Zoekers.

Het was een lange, vermoeiende wedstrijd. Vanmorgen om tien uur waren de spelers het veld opgekomen en zonder pauze waren ze nu, om zes uur s' avonds, nog bezig.

Hij kon niet ontkennen dat dit flutzoekers waren.

Verslagen blies hij voor de driehonderdste keer op zijn fluitje toen de Drijver van Zwadderich weer eens een overtreding maakte. Hij deelde een strafschot uit en Griffoendor scoorde.

Opnieuw vloog de kleine gouden snaai voorbij. Geiiriteerd keek hij naar de Zoekers, die er weer op een slakkentempo achteraan vlogen. Lag dat nou aan hun bezem of...?

Gefrustreerd vloog Harry mee. Hij blies weer omdat de ene Zoeker de andere weg duwde en opnieuw scoorde Griffoendor een strafschot, ze stonden al met meer dan 200 punten voor...

De snaai circelde om het veld en de Zoekers waren hem al weer kwijt.

Harry nam in een tiende van een seconde een bseluit, net toen de snaai aan kwam vliegen en de Zoekers hem eindelijk in de gaten kregen.

Hij vloog twee centimeter naar rechts. Twee fatale centimeters, precies genoeg om... -BENG!-

De snaai knalde tegen zijn buik aan en bleef verward even zweven. In een oogwenk sloten vijf korte, beetje mollige vingers om het fladderende gouden bolletje en keek de Zoeker van Zwadderich hem grijnzend aan.

Harry zuchtte en landde zachtjes op het groene gras. Plotseling zag hij vanuit zijn ooghoeken een gestalte. Meteen herkende hij de manier van lopen. Hij wist het precies, was het na twee maanden nog niet vergeten. Vragen spookten door zijn hoofd, vragen die onbeantwoord bleven. Miste ze hem ook? Waarom had ze niks verteld? Hield ze van hem?

Hij schudde verslagen zijn hoofd. Waarschijnlijk niet , anders was ze niet vretrokken.

Haar haren deinden zachtjes mee op de wind en hij merkte in dat korte moment meteen op dat het voor het eerst netjes gekamd en gewassen was. Toch bleef ze Tessa.. Knappe, leuke Tessa...

Zijn eerste grote liefde.Nogmaals zuchtte hij en keek teneergeslagen naar de grote, houten poort, waar Tessa net in verdwenen was.

Het was moeilijk geweest om haar te vergeten. Maar hij wist dat er geen andere uitweg was. Dagen had hij als een zombie rondegelopen , niks gezegd , niks gedaan.

Eindelijk was hij er weer een beetje boenop. En net nu kwam ze weer binnen Zweinstein.

Hij vloekte hardgrondig en met pijn in zijn hart volgde hij Tessa voetstappen, Zweinstein binnen.

De wond van Tessa was net dichtgegaan. En ze had hem ruw weer open gescheurd.

Pijnlijke spijt gleed door zijn gespannen lichaam.

**-Tessa-**

Pijnlijk vloog ik uit de buis en knalde op de vloer. Ik stond kreunend op en terwijl ik door de muur van stenen klom, dacht ik na over wie ik was.

Was ik nou nog steeds de felle , teriuggetrokken Tessa, net als de laatste keer dat ik hier was geweest?

Nee, ik was opnieuw verandert.

Voor de vierde keer in mijn leven was mijn karakter gewisseld. Ik was nu kalm , sluw en belust op macht.

Ik schudde mijn hoofd en sloeg mijn ogen ner.

Nee, zo moest ik niet denken. Ik _was_ geen dooddoener!

Diep vanbinnen besefte ik toch dat dit geen enekel kern van waarheid bezat. Ik was een dooddoener, want ik droeg het Teken. En het Ministerie van toverkunst zocht me. En ik leed een leven vol ellende en pijn.

Mijn maag en benen voelden loodzwaar aan toen ik de Geheime Kamer beinnenstapte. Mijn nieuwe thuis.

Onmiddelijk bleef ik roerloos staan , verstijfd van afschuw en verwarring.

met tranen in mijn ogen keek ik naar het grote beeld van Zalazar Zwadderich. Tranen liepen over mijn wangen toen ik een dode Basilsik zag liggen.

Een rilling schoot door me heen. Mabel miauwde luid en keek me met haar kleine, intelligente kraaloogjes bezorgd aan.

ik hield het niet meer uit. De enige die me er nu bovenop kon helpen, was Harry.

'Harry,' fluisterde ik zachtjes. Ik huilde met pijnlijke, verwrongen snikken en rende de Kamer uit.

'Harry!' riep ik toen ik eindelijk in de gang van zijn leslokaal was. In een seconde vloog de deur met de letters: "Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten - professor Potter"

Ik slaakte een trillende zucht van verlichting toen twee bezorgde, groene ogen me aankeken.

De leerlingen in de klas joelden, maar Harry sloot de deur en omhelsde me.

Ik huilde, ik huilde alle tranen die allang diep van binnen verborgen zaten.

'Shhht,' suste Harry me en sloeg zijn armen om me heen. Ik kroop dicht tegen hem aan en haalde schokkerig adem.

'Ik miste je,' fluisterde ik ademloos.

Harry hield me bij m'n schouders vast en inspecteerde me van top tot teen.

'Wat is er met je gebeurt? Je lijkt zo... moedeloos...'

'Ik ben niemand,' stportte ik eruit, geheel naar de waarheid.

Harry keek me alleen maar niet-begrijpend aan en dat maakte het nog moeilijker mijn geheimen verborgen te houden.

'Ik heb geen betekenis, niemand weet wie ik ben, niemand houd van mijn echte ik..'

Harry fronste en flapte eruit: 'Ik wel'

Hij werd rood en liet mijn schouders los. Blozend staarde hij naar zijn schoenen.

"niemand weet ik wie ben," herhaalde ik mijn uitgesproken zin in gedachten. Het was waar. Zelfs Harry niet. En ik betwijfelde dat als hij mijn Teken zou zien nog steeds van me zou houden.

Even overweeg ik de verleiding mijn doos met geheimen ondersteboven te kieperen en alles eruit te gooien. Maar iets weerhield me. Ik kon gewoon niet. Ik wilde Harry niet kwijtraken, niet op zo'n manier..

'Het spijt me,' zei ik zachtjes. Toen maakte ik me los uit zijn omhelsing, draaide me om en rende weg.

Ik kon gewoon niet iets met Harry beginnen, als ik mezelf niet was. En ik kon mezelf niet zijn. Dan maar op deze manier , maar niet als vijanden uit elkaar.

Vele tranen stroomden over mijn wangen en lieten een nat spoor achter op mijn gezicht. Ik veegde ze ruw met mijn arm weg verstraagde mijn rennende passen. Eenzaam en verslagen bleef ik staan. Ik kon niet zonder Harry, ik kon niet _met_ Harry!

Ik sloeg mijn armen om mezelf heen , trok mijn schouders op en boog mijn hoofd. Drie tranen drupten op de vloer. De deur aan het eind van de gang, die grensde aan Harry's lokaal , werd achter me gesloten en de gang werd donker.

Verlaten, duister.

Ik kon dit niet langer , ik hield het niet meer vol... Ik voelde me zo moedeloos... Ik had een dooie moordenaar als broer, een vermoorde nep-vader en een overleden moeder.

Ik moest mijn echte vader zien te vinden.Anders was het eind in zicht.

Een diepe zucht ontsnapte en mijn waterige ogen droogden niet op. Maar op het moment dat een koude hand op mijn schouder werd gelegd, waren de tranen verdwenen.

'Hallo, doornroosje,' zei een geamusseerde stem. Ik draaide me woedend om en keek hem met een dodelijke blik aan.

'Draco Malfidus,' fluisterde ik woedend ter bevestiging.

'Tessa Tinkels,' deed Malfidus me na met een kinderachtig stemmetje. Hij trok een gek gezicht en keek me toen doordringend aan.

'Ben je er al achter?'

'Ja,' zei ik zacht met kalme stem. De woedende ondertoon was duidelijk te horen.

'Je vader was niet je echte vader,' zei draco bedachtzaam terwijl zijn blik door de ruimte gleed.

'Hoe durf je dat hardop uit te spreken?' zei ik minachtend en Draco keek me even verbouwereerd aan.

'Oh, sorry..' zei hij, duidelijk nog steeds diep in gedachten.

'Ga je met me mee naar Zweinstein?'

Ik was te verbaasd om mijn felle houding te behouden en mijn mond niet open te laten zakken.

'Huh?' wist ik nog uit te brengen.

'Ja,' zei Draco een beetje ongemakkelijk en hij leunde op zijn andere been.

'Eh...' Plotseling besefte ikw at hij gevraagd had. Ik fronste en keek Draco onderzoekend aan.

'Kom op!' Draco maakte aanstaltend om naar de trap te lopen. Mijn onderzoekende blik bleef gericht op zijn uitdrukking. Nu begon hij echt ongeduldig te worden , dta was duidelijk.

'Je vraagt me mee uit?' vroeg ik smalend. Draco maakte een gebaar wat van alles betekent zou kunnen hebben en ik schudde langzaam mee uit.

'Je maakt mij niet wijs dat het geen vasltrik is'

'Dan niet.'

Waardig vertrok hij. Ik schudde mijn hoofd en lachte kort. Vreugdeloos, zonder een spoortje van geammuseerheid.

'O ja!' riep hij nog, vanaf de verdieping onder me. 'Je vader is niet wie je denkt!'

Die zijn leek me te doen bevriezen. Het voelde alsof een groot blok ijs plots door mijn llichaam trok en van alle kanten voelde ik pijnlijke steken van verdriet en spijt. Wie was mijn vader? Ik wilde het weten. Diep vanbinnen dacht ik dat het een gewone man was, iemand die gescheiden was van mijn moeder toen ik nog een baby was.

Maar als Draco -zoals altijd- gelijk had, zou hij precies het tegenovergestelde zijn. Niet gescheiden van mam toen ik nog een baby was, niet een gewone man...

Wie dan wel?

Eenzaam bleef ik staan. Draco had me achtergelaten met vele twijfels en keuze's. En dat maakte het allemaal nog verwarrender.

Hoofdstuk 13

Moedeloos liep ik naar Jenny's toilet. Harry kwijt, Draco dolgedraaid en een vader die "niet is wie ik dacht."

En nou besloot ik definitief wat ik ging doen. Maar eerst moet ik er klaar voor zijn. En voor de zoveelste ker in mijn lebven begon een tijd van verveling, onderzoek doen, wachten en Harry missen.

Op de laatste dag van de Januari-maand vond ik iets dat mijn leven haast ondraaglijk maakte.

'Hay Mabel. Ga je mee naar de bieb? Rustig maar, er is niemand op de gangen nu,' zei ik zachtjes tegen Mabel. Ze keek me even wantrouwend aan en vleidde zich toen tegen mijn been. Toegeeflijk boog ik en pakte haar op. Ze rolde in mijn armen en spinde. Ik grijnsde en aaide haar.

'Kom op, we moeten weer op pad,' zei ik. Mabel ging eens rustig liggen in mijn armen en ik pakte de toverstok uit mijn zak.

'Lumos'

De Geheime Kamer werd onmiddelijk fel verlicht. Een korte huivering ging door me heen toen ik tussen de slangenhuiden door naar het luik liep. Ik zat hier nu al bijna 2 weken en nog was ik er niet aan gewend. Een dode slang bleef iets griezeligs.

Ik probeerde er maar niet naar te kijken en liep haastig naar het luik. Met het kleine beetje licht kon ik nog net zien waar ik liep.

Strompelend liep ik door de koude gang richting de muur van stenen. Mabel maakte af en toe in een diepe slaap wat vreemde geluidjes , maar afgezien daarvan was het doodstil.

Plotseling weerklonk een soort gil. Ik wist niet wat het nou eigenlijk was. Het klonk niet echt menselijk en ook niet dierlijk.

Angstig bleek ik roerloos staan. In wilde paniek scheen ik door de brede, kille gang.

Weer die gil. Ik maakte ook een gesmoorde, onderdrukte gil en rende door de gang. Mijn blote voeten maakten vreemde geluidjes op de vloer.

En nu klonk die gil weer, langer,doordringender, duidelijker en angstaanjagender dan de vorige keren. Met wijd open gesperde ogen keek ik het rond terwijl ik zo snel ik kon wegrende, deze onderaardse gang uit.

Ontzet hield ik halt en mijn ogen schoten heen en weer terwijl ik nog een emotie losmaakte uit de gil.

Hij was... lokkend.. Het riep me.

Bedachtzaam liep ik traag verder, stap voor stap om zo min mogelijk lawaai te maken. Die moeite had ik niet hoeven doen. De gil maakte meer lawaai dan mijn hollende voetstappen.

Ik onderdrukte mijn angst en liep haastig naar de buis.

Met trillende angst en een paar wantrouwige blikken over mijn schouder greep ik het ding zo gauw ik kon. Ik voelde een harde ruk achter mijn navel, de wereld begon te tollen en een paar tellen later stond ik boven in Jenny's toilet.

Ik voelde duizenden ogen in mijn rug prikken, maar ik dwong mezelf zonder om te kijken het toilet uit te lopen richting de bieb.

De angst was overweldigend en in bijna blinde paniek rende ik naar de traap. Ik wist mezelf niet tegen te houden en keek talloze keren achterom, maar tevergeefs.

Paniekerig begon ik sneller en sneller van de trap te gaan en scheen ik in het wilde weg met mijn toverstok in het rond. Vele personen op de schilderijen keken me kwaad aan, maar ik zag het niet.

Mijn voetstappen vlogen zowat door het kasteel , angstig en vluchtend voor de gil die nu een tijdje stil was gebleven. Maar die gedachte was nog niet door me heen geschoten of ik hoorde het weer. Nog harder dan de vorige keren, nog lokkender.

Ik wijzigde mijn bestemming zette koers naar een doel waarvan ik de naam niet wist. Ik wist alleen dat die gil ervandaan kwam , en het bestemming absoluut niet de bibliotheek was, zoals de vorige nachten dat ik had lopen zoeken naar informatie.

Eindelijk bleef de gil sytil. Eindelijk voelde ik de angst wegdruipen en ook de prikkende blikken in mijn rug waren verdwenen. Ik hield halt en liet mijn tranen de vrije loop. Ik was nog nooit zo bang geweest. Met Mabel sterk tegen me aan gedrukt en haar alerte oogjes negerend liep ik stevig door, richting dat waar mijn angsten opnieuw naar boven zouden komen...

Waar ik naartoe liep , was streng verboden toegang vanwege redenen die niemand wilde weten.

De volle maan stond helder aan de hemel en verlichtte het donkere bos een beetje. De duizenden kale takjes stonden scherp afgetekend tegen de met sterren bezaaide lucht.

Hier en daar zag je een felle, twinkelende lichtstraal van de maan de paden een beetje verlichten , verder was het pikkedonker.

De grond was kaal en leeg, buiten het donkere, natte zand dat onder mijn voeten bleef plakken. De stammen van de bomen waren eveneens leeg en deden koud aan. Het hele bos zag er angstaanjagend uit en het koude zweet liep opver mijn rug. Vanbinnen gilde ik het uit van angst en beven en wilde ik abrupt reechtsomkeert maken, maar het ging niet.

Het lukte niet. Ik bleef maar doorlopen stug mijn ene voet voor de andere zetten. Ik probeerde te prostesteren, mezelf tegen te houden. Het lukte niet. Het ging niet. Ik was voorbestemd om die richting uit te lopen.

Ik gaf het op en gaf over aan... mezelf...

Weer die gil. IJselijk koud en leeg. Griezelig. Maar hij was lokkend en verleidelijk en trok me gewoon aan als een magnbeet. Een trieste, willoze magneet.

De rillingen liepen over mijn rug toen ik langzamer ging lopen en uiteindelijk halt hield bij een dun, klein verdord boompje. Angstzweet liep in straaltjes over mijn rug.

De boom leek verdriet uit te beelden, angst en armoede. Wraak en woede stond erin geschreven , zo leek het.

Ik bleef ervoor staan. Roerloos starend naar de dunne takjes waar nooit bladeren aan hadden gegroeid.

Plots verschenen er zilveren letters. Ze glommen sprankelend en met sierlijke krullen geschreven. Een huivering ging door me heen toen ik de letters las:

"_Bos der Schaduwe, oorsprong van angst en wraak"_

Die eerste woorden herkende ik. Ik wist niet waarvan , maar ze wekten een herinnering op. Ik dacht diep na en plots herinnerde ik het. Op mijn vlucht richting Beauxbatons, toen ik de vampier tegen kwam...

Ik keek even rond.

Precies tien meter verderop... Mijn voetsporen leken nog vers als van gisteren.

"Wat moet jij als klein meisje in de Schaduwe?" had hij gevraagd. En nu pas , nu ik de woorden precies op dezelfde manier als uitgesproken herhaalde in gedachten , herkende ik de verafschuwende ondertoon bij het woordje "de Schaduwe".

Plotseling verscheen in de boom een holletje , net groot genoeg voor het... zwarte boek dat erin lag. Het was pikzwart en ik kon de zware magie die het bezat gewoon in de lucht voelen hangen. Het leek alsof de licht rondom mij plots strak gespannen en zwaar was, als elastiekjes die tot hun uitersten uitgerekt waren entrillingen maakten als ze bewogen.

Ik voelde geen angst of kwaad voor het boek. Ik was alleen maar benieuwd naar wat erin stond. En zonder te aarzelen pakte ik het boek en sloeg het open. De pagina's waren wit en glad , alsof het gisteren gemaakt was.

Maar het jaartal op de eerste, verder lege pagina verried de grote historie.

_"1936"_

Maar wat erachter stond deed me pas echt rillen.

_"M. A. Vilijn"_

Een beklemmende huivering ging door me heen. Die naam, die naam... Die deed grote emoties opwekken. Angst , haat en wraak.

Ik las de titel van het boek nog eens: "_bos der schaduwe, oorsprong van angst en haat"_

En toen kreeg ik het door. Ik sloeg de eerste lege pagina's om en bekeek met wijd opengsperde open de sierlijke letters en wist met moeite het priegelige handschrift te ontcijferen.

_Dit boek was geschreven door Voldemort!_

Het besef gleed asls een ijskoude gloed door me heen. Het leek alsof tonnen aan gewicht plots op mijn maag was gevallen en de zenuwen sloegen toe.

Maar tot mijn eigen verbazing bleef ik rustig staan en begon met lezen. Het begon met een inleiding. Naarmate ik meer regels wist te ontcijferen, kropen meer rillingen door me heen en aan het einde liet ik het boek gewoon vallen. Verstomd en roerloos blef ik staan terwijl mijn hersens op honderd procent naar een verklaring zochten , een verklaring _waarom_. Maar die was er gewoonweg niet. Trillerig pakte ik het boek weer op en las het nogmaals m met het koude zweet op mijn rug...

_"Het Bos Schaduwe is de meest gevreesde plaats op de wereld. Het is er gevaarlijk vanwege de vele duistere wezens. Maar deze plek zal angstaanjagender, enger en vreselijker worden dan ooit. Dit is de plaats van mijn verandering. Hier ben ik verandert van Marten Asmodom Vilijn, een simpel _Modderbloedje_, naar Voldemort. Een duistere tovenaar die de wereld zal wakker schudden, wiens naam nog meer gevreesd zal worden dan zijn verschijning! Hier is Voldemort ontstaan. Hier ligt de oorsprong van angst en haat!_

_Over het bos heerst een gevreesde vloek. Men denkt dat een ergerde vloek als de Avada-Kedavra vloek niet bestaat, maar niets is minder waar. Het duister bevat over vele duisteren spreuken als _Serpensortia_ , de Impuriusvloek en de Cruciatusvloek. Ze zijn nog niet ontdekt door het ministerie, maar later, als de macht in _mijn_ handen ligt, zullen ze gevreesd en gehaat zijn._

_In de Schaudwe is ook het Duistere Teken ontstaan. Hier is mijn bron van volgelingen, van dooddoeners. Dit deel van de Schaduwe, waar ik dit boek verberg, is het gevaarlijkste deel voor modderbloedjes en dreuzels. En het meest veilig voor raszuivere, waardige tovenaarsfamilie's als de Malfidussen , die mijn pad zullen volgen en mij zullen dienen als hun grootste meester. Ze zullen mij vrezen en aanbidden, mij verwelkomen als de Heer van het Duister. En ik zal ze leiden. Soms met martelingen, soms met haat. Maar ik ben en blijf hun leider. Anders zal ik hun eindstreep trekken, recht voor hun voeten._

_Laat angst op deze wereld neerdalen, laat haat groeien en laat mijn enige nageslacht goed gebruik maken van de Edana, medallion uit het vuur._

Ik beefde als een rietje en liet het boek wee vallen. Het belandde opengeslagen bij een pagina , helemaal gewijd aan de Edana.

Het joeg me angst aan. Het gaf me de gedachte dat ik belangrijk was , met zo'n magisch siewraad. En ik _wilde_ niet belangrijk zijn, al helemaal niet op die manier.

Mijn ogen vielen plots op een zin. De woorden die samen die schokkende zin vormden lieten mijn hart eeen paar slagen overslaan en al mijn piekerende gedachtes verdwijnen. Alleen de betekenis van die woorden viel.

En eindelijk brak mijn wil door. Eindelijk. Ik haalde schokkerig en angstig adem en draaide me vlug om. Als een schaduw verdween ik in het donkere bos , weg van het boek en Voldemort... Weg van die zinnen. Ik liep haastig als de wind het bos uit. Daar bleef ik verstijfd staan, ng steeds geschokt angstig en... boos.

Ik was woedend. Op mijn lot, mijn leven. Waarom was alles zo?

De vraag verdween en ik probeerde mijn gedachtes leeg te maken. Ik staarde stilletjes naar de grijze lucht.

Een donkerzwarte uil vloog over. Zijn vleugels zwiepten krachtig en hij vloog over de wind weg. Ik staarde hem na, tot hij nog maar een stipje was en ten slotte verdween aan de horizon.

Terwijl ik met hangend hoofd en over elkaar geslagen armen Zweinstein in liep , bedacht ik hoe graag ik de uil zou volgen. Weg, kleiner en onbelangrijker worden... Tot ik ook ten slotte verdween, aan de horizon die het einde symboliseerde.

Maar wat ik ook probeerde, de zinnen bleven door mijn hoofd spoken. Die me duidelijk lieten weten dat het niet ging.

_"Slechts nageslacht van Voldemort komt in bezit van de Edana. Een ander vind onmiddelijk de dood, zodra zijn oog het sieraad kruist zonder rechtmatige eigenaar..."_

Ik rende meteen naar het defecte meisjestoilet. Ik ontvluchtte dit nieuwe besef , dit laatste puzzelstukje van de raadselachtige puzzel. Een neuw gheiem. groter , belangrijker en schokkkender dan de rest. En bovenal: geheimer.

Mijn leven hing ervan af en niemand mocht dit puzzelstukje te pakken krijgen. Dus verborg ik het. Ik negeerde Jenny die krijsend, huilend en tierend op me afvloog en me bestookte met vragen. Ik opende de toegang via de wasbak en verdween in de smerige pijp.

Haastig kroop ik beneden door de stenen muur en verdween in de Geheime Kamer. Maar dat liet me nog meer huiveren dan de zinnen die door mijn hoofd spookten. De zinnen die bewezen dat Voldemort mijn (groot)vader was...

Deze kamer was ooit door hem gemaakt... Een rilling trok door me heen en ik kwam tot het ijskoude besef dat ik hier niet kon blijven. Hier voelde ik Voldemort , ik voelde dat hij nog leefde... Of nog _bestond_, in ieder geval. En dat was nou juist het enige waarvan ik niet wilde weten dat het de waarheid was. Ik wilde de andere verhalen geloven, dat Harry Poter hem definitief verslagen had.

Harry. De Jongen die Bleef Leven. Voor mij voortaan niet meer als een beroemdheid. Voor mij niet langer een vriend... Of moest ik zeggen: vriendje?

Hadden we iets gehad?

Plotseling besefte ik wat Harry had betekend voor me. Wat hij van me gemaakt had. Hij was mijn lichtpuntje geweest, aan de doodsde horizon vol angst en wraakzucht. Hij had me erbovenop geholpen , hij had me duidelijk gemaakt dat mensen van me konder houden. En hij wist het waarschijnlijk zelf niet eens.

Pijnlijke steken van spijt en verdriet doorboorden mijn hart. Ik voelde de spijt groter dasn ooit , nu ik wist dat ik hem in de steek liet- vooral na wat hij voor me gedaan had. Ik wilde niet weg, ik wilde hem vasthouden, hem kussen, met hem praten, bij hem zijn!

Frustratie doorspoelde me en bracht wraakzucht mee. En haat. Haat voor mijn leven. Eigenlijk wilde ik er een einde aan maken, een einde aan de familie Vilijn.

Hoe had mijn moeder ooit zo'n vergissing kunnen maken? Waarom was ik er?

Ik haatte de wereld meer dan ooit en was het op dat moment ZAT!

'Mabel!' riep ik schril. Ontzet kwam de kat aanhuppelen en volgde mijn pad, weg van hier.

Ik wist wat ik moest doen. Ik wist wat er moest gebeuren om niet meer onaangenaam verrast te worden.

'Dag , lieve Tessa,' fluisterde ik en een kleine traan rolde geluidloos over mijn wang. Mijn geizhctsuitdrukking was kalm en ik leek nu de rust zelve, maar schijn bedriegt.

'Ja, Lieve Tessa. Je verdwijnt nu. Voorgoed. Je kan nu niet meer bestaan... De dag, het leven en haar gedachtes zouden je haten. Een nieuw einde begint hier, met mij aan de macht. Ik wil niet meer dingen ontdekken die ik allang had moeten weten.

IK WIL DE MACHT!!!'

Nog 1 traan rolde zachtjes over mijn wang, toen droogden mijn ogen langzaam op. Maar het spoor was diep en het litteken zou altijd blijven. Een verlaten, pijnlijk litteken.

Terwijl ik wakkergeworden Zweinstein geruisloos verliet en op mijn blote voeten over het koele gras liep voelde ik het aan als een afscheid. Een vaarwel, voorgoed.

Ik sloot mijn mond en zei niets meer. Zwijgend liep ik dagen achtereen door het bos, verbeten en woedend. Geen vleugje spijt kwam op. Mijn hart bleef pijnloos en voelde voor het eerst sinds tijden weer fel aan. Het brandde en verspreidde knipperende vlammen over mijn gehele lichaam. Ik staarde uitdrukkingsloos voor me uit en liep zonder gedachtes door de Schaduwe.

Hoofdstuk 14

De bomen om me heen drukten precies de sfeer uit. Koud, kaal en eenzaam. Ik had me de laatste dagen , voor mijn vertrek, zop verlaten en hulpeloos gevoeld. Daardoor was die uitbarstind gekomen. En toch, kreeg ik nu weer kleine vleugjes spijt en verdriet. Ik miste Zweinstein, ik miste alle levende wezens. De laatste dagen hier was ik er geen een tegen gekomen.

De stilte, de kalmte en overheersing was de druppel geweest. Ik wilde dat niet!

Er moest iets gebeuren , iets waardoor _ik_ overheerste!

Mijn lot was altijd bepalend geweest en daar ahd ik nu meer dan genoeg van. ik was veranderd, van binnen. Fysiek was ik helemaal in de war, helemaal doorgedraaid.

Maar terwijl ik stug mijn voet voor de andere bleef zetten besefte ik dat, nu ik eenmaal deze gekke actie impulsief had uitgevoerd, er geen weg meer terug was. Harry Potter zou het straks allemaal weten.

En dan is alles voorgoed voorbij.

Ik wist dat ik doorgedraaid was. Dat _ik_ het niet was die nu maar door bleef lopen, op weg naar het hol van de leeuw. Op weg naar de plaats waar ik gek geworden was. De plek waarvan ik had gehoopt hem nooit meer terug te zien. Maar het moest, als ik wilde leven met bsef van nut.

Opnieuw had ik het onaangename gevoel dat ik een nietige, niets betekenende pion was in het hele , vernietigende spel. Een pion die verplaatst werd door het lot. Een zwarte pion, moordlustig en uit op macht.

Langzaam hief ik mijn hand op, alsof die beweging alle kracht uit me absorbeerde. Ik voelde me leeg en eenzaam, maar wist dat dat vanaf nu altijd zou zijn. Voldemort... Marten Asmodom Vilijn... Mijn vader... En dat zou ik laten merken ook.

Voorzichtig en behoedzaam sloten mijn vingers zich traag om de Edana. Ik voelde onmiddelijk hoe de vlammen om zich heen grepen en luid knetterden. Het was een vreemde gewaarwording, omdat ik wist, dat als ik de werking van dit magische sterrenvoorwerp kende ik het zou gebruiken, en dan definiet zou beginnen met het einde... Het einde van de wereld. Het einde van Tessa _Tinkels_, een begin van Tessa Vilijn... Tinkels was een verzonnen naam. een naam die ik haatte uit het diepst van mijn hart. Een naam die verzonnen was en die ik nooit wantrouwd had... Ik voelde haat mijn gehele lichaam doorspoelen en nu voelde ik kracht en moed als gloeiend hete thee door me heen trekken. De vlammen werden feller en donkerder... Ze waren niet langer rood of oranje... Ze waren _zwart_.

Ik voelde me ijskoud worden. Het was alsof ik verstijfde en de macht, mijn erfelijk Vilijn-bloed plotseling begon te stromen. Ik sloeg mijn ogen half neer en staarde voor me uit. Hoe ik me nu voelde was onbeschrijfelijk... Verward, kwaad en verdrietig.

Waarom ik verdriet had, was een raadsel voor me. Ik was plotseling alles kwijt. Alles was weg. Het enige wat ik me herinnerde waren de twee jaar dat ik opgesloten zat... Gevangen...

En ergens wist ik, ook zonder de herinneringen, zonder mijn geheugen, wist ik dat ik nu nog veel verschrikkelijker gevangen zat... Fysiek, in een keuze of iets wat ik moest verbergen... Ik kon geen kant op, en toch bewoog ik me. Ik hield halt en boog mijn hoofd. Vanuit mijn ooghoeken keek ik naar het gebouw naast me.

Mijn vingers ontspanden en gleden langzaam van het sieraad af. Roerloos bleef ik staan, terwijl ik het moment zolang mogelijk proberde uit te stellen.

Traag schudde ik mijn hoofd en wende mijn lichaam naar het gebouw. Een beslissend, gespannen gevoel nam bezit van me. Ik wilde macht.

Elke spier was strak gespannen toen ik kalm en bedaard twee grote, ronde stenen pzij schoof. Een grote poort werd zichtbaar. Heel vaag voelde ik weer felle woede opkomen. Tegen alles en iedereen.  
Maar bijna onmiddelijk verdwenen ze weer toen ik langzaam de grote poort open zag schuiven.

'Hallo Tessa,' klonk een ijzige stem naast me toen ik over de drempel stapte.

Ik voelde een steek door mijn hart en zweeg.

'Je weet wie je bent?'

Stilte. Mijn ogen waren donker geworden en stonden strak op hem gericht.

'Wil je de Edana gebruiken?'

Ik zei nog steeds niets. Ik zweeg en hief mijn kin op. Hij bewoog ongemakkelijk onder mijn blik en zijn ogen schoten door de ruimte waarin we ons bevonden.

Ik fronste lichtjes en hield mijn hoofd een beetje scheef. Onderzoekend nam ik hem in me op.

'Volg me,' zei Lucious uiteindelijk en liep door de ruimte naar een ijzeren deur. Ik volgde hem. Mijn voetstappn klonken hard door de ruimte en mijn donkere ogen stonden nu verdrietig en vol spijt. Ik keek heel even achterom, voor ik de ijzeren deur achter me sloot en diep adem haalde.

De lucht hier leek geladen van de spanning en kilte. Ik onderdrukte een huivering en voelde nog mer steken van spijt door me heen gaan.

'Wil je leren hoe je het moet gebruiken?' vroeg Lucius met een angstige ondertoon. Die ontging me niet en ik grijnsde vals. Lucius stopte en maakte een gebaar naar de ronde, glanzende ruimte waar we nu waren. Er waren met witte strepen verschillende figuren getrokken over de muur, het plafond en de grond.

'Misschien,' zei ik schor. Het geluid van mijn stembanden was zacht en fluisterend. Lucius knikte, draaide zich om en liep weg. Ik volgde hem met mijn hoofd, de rest van mijn lichaam bleef roerloos staan. Toen hij eindelijk weer verdween in de donkere gang, ging ik in kleermakerszit in het midden zitten en sloot mijn ogen. Eigenlijk had ik totaal geen idee wat ik nu moest doen en wat ik hier deed, maar een fluisterende, vastberaden stem in me sprak bevelen uit en die volgde ik zonder aarzelen op.

Ik keek rond in de zilveren ruimte. Overal twinkelden lichtjes. Duizenden diamanten waren in de muren gebeiteld. Ikv oelde me rustig worden. De spanning in de lucht dreef weg en ik sloot mijn handen ineen. Met gesloten ogen stelde ik mezelf in gedachten een vraag.

"waarom is Voldemort mijn vader?"

'Dat is een antwoord waar alleen je moeder antwoord op kan geven, kind'

Ik sperde mijn ogen wijdopen en mijn hart sloeg een slag over bij het horen van de kilte in de stem. Mijn hart boenkte zo hard dat ik het bijna kon horen en ik vroeg me angstig af wie die woorden uit had gesproken.

'Heer Voldemort, kind'

'Ik ben geen kind,' fluisterde ik boos.

'Voor mij wel!' zei de kille stem smalend. Ik verstijfde en bleef roerloos luisteren naar de woorden die nu de stilte doorboorden.

'Het was je moeders keus..

Vorig jaar heeft Harry Potter mij vermoord... Zie je wat ik geworden ben?'

'Nee,' flapte ik eruit.

Woedend vervolgde de kille stewm zijn verhaal.

'Ik ben niets meer dan een _geest_! Ik ben niets, gewoon een zwarte wolk... Mijn trouwe dooddoeners gaven mij deze kamer om tot rust te komen en krachten op te bouwen. Ik weet dat er een manier is om opnieuw te herrijzen, maar daarvoor heb ik het bloed nodig van Harry Potter... Hoewel jou bloed ook veel macht zou geven...

En weet je wat, kind?' brieste hij plots.

'Ik heb niet eens de _kracht_ om te herrijzen! Ik ben niet meer dan een wolk, een hoopje lucht!'

De stem lachte kil, zonder een spooortje vreugde of ammusant.

'Ik haat je,' fluisterde ik schor.

'Wat je ook bent, ik haat je!' fluisterde ik ziedend. Ik voelde de spanning in de lucht weer opkomen. Voldemort was kwaad, woedend.

'Lucius!' riep hij kil en hard. De naam hardop doorboorde me met angst en haat. Gespannen wachtte ik af.

De snelle , gehaast voetstappen galmden door de wtinkelende zaal. Zodra de persoon zichtbaar was, werd zijn houding eerbiedig en onderdanig.

'Lucius!' sneerde Voldemorts stem.

'Ja, Heer?'

'Maak 'r een eind aan!'

Een moment stilte. Mijn hart kl;opte in mijn keel en met wijd open gesperde ogen keek ik aar Lucius kalme uitdrukking. Een adertje bij zijn slaap klopte en verried zijn spanning.

'Maar Heer-,' begon hij stamelend.

'Spreek me niet tegen!'

'Ze is van onschatbare waarde...' zei Lucius toch.

Het bleef stil. Angstig en gespannen luisterde ik naar de oorverdovende stilte. De lucht was geladen van de spanning en ik _voelde_ de woede van Voldemort gewoon. Lucius leek het ook te voelen want hij knielde neer en sprak met excuserende ondertoon verder.

'Heer, ze is uw-'

'IK WEET WIE ZE IS!'

Ik sloeg mijn ogen neer en dacht na over deze uitspraak. Wist hij wie ik was?

Lucius praatte zachtjes tegen Voldemort en ik luisterde niet meer, hoewel mijn leven afhing van hun discussie.

Uiteindelijk stond Lucius op en keek even met een blik van afschuw naar mij. Ik keek brutaal terug, met een uitdrukking van onverschilligheid. Lucius grijndse kort en vals.

'Crucio,' zei hij haast onhoorbaar. Stilletjes verliet hij de kamer terwijl hij me achterliet met een helse, doorborende pijn die recht door mijn lcihaam sneed. Mijn gil galmde door de zaal en de echo was nog hoorbaar toen die eindelijk verstomde en ik langzaam wegzakte van het bewustzijn door de helse pijn die mijn lichaam leek te verbranden.

'Goedemorgen!' fluisterde een stem doordringend in mijn oor. Ik knipperde met mijn ogen en keek fronsend door de ruimte, terwijl ik langzaam weer besefte waar ikwas. De gevanngenis. De plek waar ik twee jaar lang hgad vastgezeten.

Langzaam kwam ik overeind en keek de plek rond. Ik hoorde voetstappen. Ze maakte een grassend, beetje glijdend geluid. Het tikte een beetje en een zachte piep volgde.

'Mabel?' vroeg ik zachtjes. Mijn stem klonk schor van spanning.

Mijn vraag werd beantwoord met luid gemiauw en snelle stapjes. Ik zag plots Mabel aan komen rennen en ze sprong zo op mijn schouder. Ik keek haar aan en ze leek te glimlachen met haar twinkelende kraaloogjes. Een pijnlijke steek ging door me heen en met trage bewegingen pakte ik haar op en zette op de grond. Even stak ze haar pootje uit en maaide ermee in de lucht voor mijn voete. Ze keek omhoog, haar kraaloogjes teleurgesteld. Ik wende mijn gezicht af en keek strak voor me uit. Waarom lieten ze me in leven? Een riling ging door me heen en plots had ik het ijskoud.

'Is dat nog steeds een raadsel voor je , kind?' doorboorde de kille stem de sptilte opnieuw onverwachts.

Ik zuchtte en zweeg.

'Dat is tch duidelijk?! Wat draag je nu om je hals! Een ketting, gemaakt van het zuiverste het krachtigste sterrenmateriaal dat er is! Mabel, gemaakt uit de grond van Miriabel! De ketting is machtig en dat weet je! Het is de Edana...'

De kilte in de stem stierf weg en hoewel hij nog steeds koud klonk, was er nu ook een ondertoon van ontzetting duidelijk hoorbaar.

'En alleen jij kunt hem gebruiken..'

Dat besef deed me huiveren. Mabel kwam weer aangesprint en sprong rillend van angst op mijn schouder. Ik aaide haar afwezig en luisterde gefronst naar de woorden die volgden.

'De Edana is machtig! Het kan geesten verdrijven en laten verdwijnen, het kan personen vermoorden en hele families uitroeien met grote, krachtige vloeken! Je kunt ermee door de tijd reizen en doden tot leven wekken!'

Ik verstijfde bij die laatste woorden.

'Ja, kind. Dat zou je wel willen he?? Je broer, je moeder, je vader... Jammergenoeg word je dan onmiddelijk naar Azkaban vervoerd wegens ongepast gebruikt van Magisch voorwerp. Denk maar eens na, of je het gaat gebruiken.'

De koude verdween en Voldemrot liet me alleen achter in de twinkelend ruimte. Mabel beefde nog steeds en ik ging ongemakkelij liggen. vermoeid sloot ik mijn ogen en zonk weg in een diepe slaap. Hoewel de vragen door mijn hoofd bleven spoken..

Ik werd doodmoe weer wakker. Door mijn vele twijfels had ik barstende hoofdpijn en mijn oren suisden. De glinsteringen in deze zilveren ruimte deden zeer aan mijn ogen en ik hoefde niet helemaal wakker te zijn om de ijzige koude te voelen.

'Goedemorgen, kind.' klonk een hoge, kille stem.

'Wat?' vroeg ik brutaal. Mijn ogen fonkelden en werden donker van haat.

'Zo spreek je niet tegen mij!'

'Wat moet je?' vroeg ik snerend.

'Heb je nagedacht over de macht,' hij stopte even en en de stilte was zwaar van spanning. Het drong nu pas tot me door wat ik met het medallion kon.

'Die je hebt als je de Edana gebruikt?' vervolgde hij. Hij klonk werkmaardig zacht emaar de koude ondertoon was nog steeds duidelijk hoorbaar.

'Hoe kun jij in godsnaam een vrouw hebben gehad? Waarom zei mijn moeder ja?'

Een rilling ging door me heen toen ik die brandende vraag stelde. Gespannen wachtte ik op het antwoord. Maar dat kwam niet. Een ijskoude windvlaag waaide over en de kille zwaarte in de lucht verdween. Ik zuchtte en ging staan.

'Mabel!?'

Ze kwam meteen aagetrippeld, haastig en met kleine pasjes. Ze keek onrustig om zich heen terwijl ze zich tegen mijn benen aanvleidde.

'Oh, Mabel,' zuchtte ik en bukte. Voorzichtig pakte ik haar op en hief haar voor mijn gezicht. Ze keek me nieuwsgierig aan.

'Miauuuuw...' deed ze en spinde even. Ik grinnikte flauwtjes en knuffelde haar half dood. Toen zette ik haar weer op de grond en zuchtte diep. Wat moest ik doen?

ik liet mijn blik besluitloos door de ruimte dwalen en stelde een doel. Een doel waarmee ik misschien alsnog antwoord op die brandende vraag zou vinden.

Waarom ma zo'n vergissing beging.

'Voldemort!?' riep ik hard. Het volume sneed door mijn ziel en liet het goed tot me doordringen wat er nu gebeurde. Ik zag alles als door een waas, maar mijn besef was helder en duidelijk.

Ik voelde weer een zachte, koude wind en huiverde kort.

'Ja?' vroeg hij kortaf en snauwerig.

Het verbaasde me dat hij me niet afsnauwde en zelfs al kwam opdagen!

'Ik wil leren het medallion, de Edana, te gebruiken,' zei ik. Voldemort grinnikte en weer ging een korte huivering door me heen. De lach was zo onwerkelijk, zo geamusseerd en gelijk zo lijzig koud dat het een vreemde mengeling van emoties weergaf.

'O ja?'

'Ja'

'Lucius!' schreeuwde hij plots met zijn kille stem.

'Vaarwel, Tessa. Laat ik je pas weer zien als je bloed geeft, om mij te laten herrijzen!' zei hij snerend en vertrok weer. Opnieuw stroomde een ijzige windvlaag door de ruimte en voelde ik de welkome, warmere temperatuur over mij neerdalen. Mijn kippevel verdween en mijn hoofdpijn ook.

'ja, Heer?'

'Jouw Heer is er niet,' zei ik nogal kortaf.

Lucius keek me zonder een enkele uitdrukking aan.

'O?'

'Ik wil leren het medallion te ebruiken'

Even fronste hij,. toen keerde de ijselijke blik weer terug in die grijze ogen en knikte hij.

'Volg me'

En opnieuw volgde ik hem door een andere, lange lang. Hij was donker en aan de muren hingen slechts enkele fakkels. De hitte was hier overweldigend en toch moest ik rillen. Uit angst, voor wat komen ging. Uit angst voor de werking van de Edana, 's werelds machtigste voorwerp.

Hoofdstuk 15

Lucius grinnikte zachtjes terwijl ik hem nog steeds bang volgde. Zweet liep in parelachtige druppels over mijn voorhoofd en rug maar desondanks huiverde ik van de ijslijke koude. Lucius bleef stug doorlopen door de bloedhete gang en het spookachtige, knipperende licht van de fakkels wierp vreemde schaduwen op de muur. Ik beet op mijn lip en proberde door te lopen.

Lucius hield halt en ik kwkam naast hem staan.

'Serpensortia!' siste Lucius plots met een lange sistoon. Een korte flits liet de vreemde schaduwen voor even verdwijnen en verlichtte de gang een tel, met een stralen wit licht.

Het werd weer donker en met verstarde ogen keek ik bevend naar de slang, die nu over de grond gleed. Hij was reusachtig! Een rilling ging door me heen en Lucius grinnikte kort. Hij stopte zijn korte toverstok weg en wees naar voren. Ik keek in die richting, en was niet de enige.

De slang siste kort en kroop glibberig over de vloer richting de ruimte die nu zichtbaar was geworden. Lucius en ik volgde hem, niet wetend dat ik de komende weken deze verborgen ruimte niet meer uit zou komen.

'Zo, modderbloedje,' begon Lucius op onheilspellende toon toen we stopten.

'Ik ben geen modderbloedje!' brieste ik automatisch.

'Dus je wilt niet naar de waarheid genoemd worden?' zei Lucius spottend met een valse grijns op zijn gezicht geplakt. Ik keerde mijn hoofd af en hield wijselijk mijn mond.

'Je _moeder_ was een dreuzel... Dat weet je heel goed. Ze kon nog niet eens een paar simpele vonken uit haar toverstok laten komen...'

Hij keek naar rechts, naar het midden van de reusachtige zaal waar slechts een fakkel brandde, in het midden. Zelfs nu het zo donker was, kon ik zijn spookachtige gelaatsuitdrukking van wraakzucht zien.

'Je familie bezat vele, duistere geheimen... Jij was er een van... Een verborgen dochter.. Met een zeer duistere afkomst... En dan de toverkracht van je moeder... Jouw Duistere Teken... Je broer als dooddoener... Je moeder die je broer hielp ontsnappen.. Je vader die helemaal krankzinnig was geworden..-'

'Hou op!' onderbrak ik hem met overslaande stem.

'Stop daarmee!'

Ik begon te gillen en even keek Lucius bang en geschrokken. Toen liep hij met ferme passen op me af en legde bruusk een hand over mijn mond. Een gesmoorde, zachte gil klonk nog steeds door de ruimte en Lucius wierp me een dodelijke blik toe.

'Houd verdomme je mond! Kun je niet tegen de waarheid ofzo?' fluisterde hij met ingehouden woede. Ongerust keek hij om zich heen.

Langzaam haalde hij de koude hand van mijn gezicht en wierp me een vreemde blik toe. Ik haalde trillerig en schokkend adem en sloot kort mijn ogen.

Het was niet dat ik er niet tegen kon de waarheid aan te horen. Het was alleen dat ik het gewoon niet aan kon horen hoe iemand zoveel van de zorgvuldig verborgen geheimen afwist, hoe iemand ze voor het eerst in mijn leven hardop uitsprak. Hoe zo'n duister, zo'n gehaat iemand dat allemaal wist en ze stuk voor stuk uitsprak alsof het ging over een geheimpje op wie ik verliefd was ofzo.. Alsof Lucius mijn gedachtes hoorde keek hij me plots aan met een hunkerende blik, een vreemde blik van spijt, woede en verlangen.. Ik keek hem brutaal aan met mijn donkere ogen op hem gericht.

'Tessa...' zei hij zacht.

Ik zweeg.

'Hoe heb jij je hart kunnen verliezen aan iemand als HARRY POTTER!' de vreemde blik huisde nog steeds in zijn ogen toen hij me woedend door elkaar schudde en ik hem koud aankeek.

'DE VERNIETIGER VAN JE VADER!'

Hij gaf me een stomp in mijn maag en trapte tegen mijn schenen. Zijn normaal zo bleke gezicht was nu rood, bijna paars van woede. Doodsbenauwd ging mijn hart sneller en sneller op en neer. De ijzige kalmte die Lucius altijd beheerste was helemaal verdwenen en hij bracht zijn woedende gezicht valkbij mij.

'Leer me de werking van de Edana,' zei ik met rustige stem. Het geluid ervan doorboorde de scheldende woorden van Lucius die hij zachtjes voor zich uit bleef spreken. Hij leek krankzinnig terwijl zijn blik door de ruimte schoot en hij met haastige, gespannen bewegingen een paar stappen achteruit deed, zich omdraaide en naar de fakkel in het midden van de donkerre zaal liep. Die verspreidde plots een groene, angstaanjagende gloed. De sfeer was onheilspellend terwijl ik Lucius volgde met mijn blik, terwijl mijn gedachtes op hol sloegen en mijn angstig boenkende hart langzamer begon te slaan. Langzaam hief ik de arm met het Teken op en klemde ede hand om het medallion, dat nu zwaar om mijn hals hing. Ik haalde diep adem en volgde met kalme bewegingen Lucius naar de fakkel die nu gifgroen was. Nu ging het gebeuren.

'Pak de fakkel op,' zei Lucius op bedriegende toon van kalmte en rust. Maar terwijl ik langs hem heen bewoog om de houten steel vast te pakken, hoorde ik Lucius' hart snel en hunkerend bonken. Hij staarde naar de groene vlammen terwijl ik ze gefascineerd bekeek. Mijn andere hand was nog steeds om het medallion geklemd.

'Hang je medallion erin.'

Ik wierp een korte, wantrouwige blik op Lucius en deed vervolgens wat hij zei.

De vlammen laaide hoog en de Edana werd zwart, roetzwart. ik voelde het zwaarder en zwaarder worden en op het laatst hield ik het kettinkje met twee handen vast, terwijl de Edana eraan bungelde en wild heen en weer zwaaide. Ik voelde hoe een warme gloed plotseling via de Edana, via mijn hand door mijn gehele lichaam trok. Ik voelde me ineens veel completer en dat gaf een veilig, maar ook angstaanjagend gevoel. De kracht die ineens in me huisde, die nu gloeiend door me heen trok voelde vreemd en onwennig aan. Ik onderdrukte een huivering en keek uitdrukkingsloos naar Lucius. Die grijnsde en keek nu zo verlangend dat ik begreep dat hij uit was op de krachten die ik bezat met de Edana.Ik grinnikte flauwtjes en haalde de Edana uit de vlam. Ze was zwaar en in de gouden cirkel was plots een zwart, rond bolletje verschenen. Het glinsterde en ik zag duizenden diamantjes op het midden in een lijn gezet. Met trage bewegingen legde ik de Edana weer op mijn borst en liet mijn arm zakken. Ik voelde het Duistere Teken fel branden en ook zonder te kijken wist ik dat het nu pikzwart moest zijn, zeer als het deed.

'Zo modderbloedje' Lucius wachtte even en keek me met een geamusseerde grijns aan.

Ik slikte mijn woedende tegenwoorden in en wierp Lucius met de grootste moeite een koude blik.

'Ik ga je nu de grootse, wereldberoemde krachten van de Edana leren. Ben je er klaar voor?'

Ik knikte en luisterde vervolgens naar de urenlange uitleg van Lucius. Het was een van de vele lessen die zouden volgen.

Drie weken later stond ik nog steeds in de donkere zaal

Met mijn einddoel in mijn achterhoofd volgde ik Lucius' lessen zorgvuldig en luisterde nauwkeurig naar zijn uitleg over de machtige werking van de Edana.

Ik was vermoeid en een van mijn voet tintelde onzettend. Ik ging voorzichtig op het andere been leunen terwijl Lucius mij voorzichtig, voor het eerste sinds het begin van de lessen, de basiskrachten van de Edana liet uitvoeren. Hij had me veel verteld, maar het nooit laten uitproberen. Waarschijnlijk uit angst voor de krachtige werking.

Hij keek wantrouwend met een schuin oog naar mij terwijl ik met rustige bewegingen de Edana optilde en het dussen mijn duim en wijsvinger klemde. Rustig keek ik toe hoe hij een fel, groen licht uit begon te stralen. Hij begon te gloeien en werd bloedheet. Vanbinnen spande ik mijn spieren en ik sloot kort mijn ogen. Ik probeerde de pijn tegen te nergeren, maar desondanks voelde ik de vlammen van het medallion over mijn arm omhoog kruipen. Mijn vingertoppen brandden van de pijn en ik voelde de kracht door me heen trekken, veel sterker, veel functioneler dan de keren voor de lessen met Lucius.

Ik keek hem aan terwijl ik traag het machtige sieraad op mijn hals legde. Hij knikte en dat vatte ik op als het teken. Het teken, dat ik eindelijk de werkingen van de Edana uit mocht proberen.

Behoedzaam balde ik mijn vuisten en keek ernaar. Ik ontspande ze en spreidde mijn vingers uit. Ik draaide de rug van mijn hand naar mijn gezicht toe en volgde met mijn donkere ogen nauwkeurig de bewegingen die ik traag uitvoerde.

Ik bewoog mijn handen naar elkaar toe zodat de duimen elkaar raakten. Voorzichtig schoof ik ze over elkaar, met maar een paar millimeter er tussen. Lucius bewoog onrustig en ging een beetje achter mij staan. Ik hief mijn hoofd op en liet mijn bloik door de ruimte glijden. De muur, was mijn doel. Normaal zou geen enkel wezen daar doorheen kunnen komen, geen enkele spreuk en geen enkel voorwerp. Hij was helemaal van diamant.

Ik had mijn ogen halfdicht en daardoor was mijn uitdrukking heel onverschillig. Maar vanbinnen gloeide ik van nieuwsgierigheid voor dit nieuw besef van macht.

Ik slikte even met 1 snelle beweging liet ik mijn linkerhand over de rechter schieten en strekte zo mijn linkerarm naar links en een gouden bol was ontstaan in de lucht. Hij was maar een tel zichtbaar, toen vloog hij in verbazingwekkende snelheid op de diamanten muur af. Er gebeurde niets, het beleef doodstil. Toen had de gouden bol de muur bereikte en een spookachtig fel licht verlichtte de gehele ruimte. Een harde knal volgde en ik zag vamnuit mijn ooghoeken Lucius ineenduiken. Ik zette mijn vingertoppen tegen elkaar en een klein vlammetje vormde zich langzaam in mijn handen. Het was nog klein, maar het was fel genoeg om de reusachtige zaal te verlichten en het immens grote gat in de muur zichtbaar te maken. Lucius richtte zich weer in volle lengte op en knikte zwijgend. Hij liep naaar de groene fakkel in het midden en pakte met twee handen het hout vast. Na diep adem te halen tilde hij hem uit zijn standaard en liep ermee naar mij. Het was duidelijk te zien dat hij zwaar was, dus toen ik mijn Lichtpuntje doofde en hem met twee handen aanpakte zette ik me schrap voor het komende gewicht. Maar het tegendeel was waar. Hij was zo licht als een veertje en moeiteloos hield hem met 1 hand vast, terwijl ik de ander met de vingers gespreid eroverheen bewoog. De groene vlam werd kleiner en doofde ten slotte. Ik liet het hout vallen dat ook kromp en terwijl het de grond raakte veranderde het in een hoopje schroeiend as.

Mijn handen bibberden angstig en ik draaide me om naar Lucius en keek hem uitdrukkingsloos aan. Hij staarde gevascineerd naar mij en vervolgens gleed zijn blik naar de Edana. Zijn ogen stonden weer verlangend en het leek alsof hij niets liever wilde dan de Edana om zijn hals.

'Ik ga nu'

Hij knikte. Met vastberaden stappen liep ik richting het gat en stapte erdoorheen. Zodra ik een voet over de drempel had gezet, sloot de muur zich en verdween het gat.

Ik wendde mijn af van de muur en keek voor me. Ik was weer in de gang met de fakkels. Zweet liep nu al over mijn voorhoofd door de hitte. Ik merkte het niet eens. Een welkome verassing vrolijkte mij op en voor het eerst sinds weken voelde ik me weer blij.

'Miriabel!' riep ik oprecht opgelucht. Mabel miauwde en bleef stilletjes zitten.

'Oh, meisje, het spijt me zo!' Mabel draaide haar kleine kopje de andere kant uit en ik voelde een steek door mijn hart van spijt.

'Sorry,' fluisterde ik met tranen in mijn ogen door Mabel's afwijzing. Even keek me ze me uitdrukkingsloos aan, toen werd haar blik vergevingsgezind en hield haar hoofdje schuin.

Ze miauwde lang en vleidde zich tegen mijn benen. Ik glimlachte. En zette mezelf in bveweging. Met een vastbesloten uitdrukking liep ik de gang uit. Mabel volgde me en ik dacht aan mijn doel. Ik wist dat het de goede keus was, hoewel het moeilijk zal worden. Uit Lucius' woorden en manier van doen de laatste weken had ik opgemaakt dat hij Voldemort ging laten herrijzen. En dat was het laatste wat ik wilde, hoewel Lucius dacht dat ik dat dreuzels zou gaan vermoorden en een goede plaats voor zijn herrijzing zou zoeken. Voldemort had me verteld dat ik, als ik vertrok, Harry Potter moest gaan halen. Hij was soms in de Zaal gekomen, hoewel zijn bezoekjes van korte duur waren en altijd in afwezigheid van Lucius.

Ik haalde diep adem toen ik een lichtpuntje aan het einde van de gang zag. De fakkels brandden nog maar zwak en de drukkende hitte verdween een beetje. Een zacht briesje kwam me tegemoet en uitgelaten begon ik op het licht af te rennen. Mabel volgde enthousiast.

De zonnestralen lieten de hitte verdwijnen en verlichtten de dag fel. De straat die voor me lag was doodstil en deed heel anders aan dan gewoonlijk. Ik besefte onmiddelijk dat het zondag was, anders was de Wegisweg niet gesloten. Terwijl een verloren krant over het asfalt fladderde herinnerde hoe ik precies 2 maanden terug begonnen was met een nieuw leven. Mijn verleden had ik vergeten, verloren gewenst en het was me blijven achtervolgen. De duizenden geheimen hadden me onderuit gehaald en me doen instorten, als er geen lichtpuntje was geweest aan mijn doodse horizon.

Ik droomde weg toen ik de groene ogen weer voor me haalde. Ik voelde een briesje door mijn haren woelen en beelde me in dat hij naast me liep, grappend en vrolijk omdat we uit waren. in mijn verbeelding zag ik tientallen mensen voor de etalages van de winkels staan, uit op koopjes. Maar Harry en ik zagen het niet... We zagen alleen elkaar...

Met een schok belandde ik terug in de werkelijkheid toen ik een hoog, piepend geluidje hoorde.

Ik sperde mijn ogen wijdopen van schrik toen het geluidje zich herhaalde. De verlaten straat zag er plots heel bedroefd uit. Ik liet mijn blik langs de gesloten deuren en extra beveiliging dwalen. Het piepende geluid herhaalde zich, hoger en lokkender dit keer. Met gefronste wenkbrauwen volgde ik het geluidje en sloeg rechtsaf een steegje in. Het was smal en de muren aan weerszijden waren hoog en gaven me een benauwd gevoel. Ik zuchtte diep en bleef hulpeloos staan. Ik had het eenzame gevoel dat ik de weg kwijt was, dat ik mezelf kwijt was en dat ik nu totaal niet wist wat ik moest doen. En ik stond er alleen voor. Op dat moment waaide een krant voorbij die mijn hart liet stilstaan. Mijn ogen zagen de letters en langzaam besefte ik wat er stond. Ik liep eropaf en bukte om het op te rapen.

_**'EXPIRIMENT ONTHULD,'**_ stond er met reusachtige letters. Ik pakte aarzelend de krant op, terwijl een druppel water in mijn nek viel en naar beneden gleed. Ik voelde steeds meer regendruppels terwijl ik wazig naar het kopje staarde. Hoewel het me gewoonlijk niets zou zeggen, hoorde ik een stemmetje mij vanbinnen vertellen dat dit belangrijk was, dat dit een heel verleden bekent zou maken. Het verleden onder mijn naam.

Tegelijkertijd hoorde ik het stemmetje zeggen dat als ik de inhoud van dit stukje tekst zou weten, ik nog meer geheimen zou bezitten. Ik wilde het niet.

De krant was inmiddels doorweekt en alle letters waren helemaal uitgelopen. Nog net op tijd kon ik de datum lezen. 15 Jaar geleden. Toen was ik drie. Een druppel belandde op de datum en langzaam liep de inkt naar beneden. Alles was onleesbaar geworden, behalve het stukje over het expiriment. Dat was nog helemaal droog en duidelijk leesbaar. Desondanks wierp ik de krant bruusk weg en liep vastbesloten verder. Ik wilde mijn verleden niet kennen. Ik wilde _weg_ van mijn afkomst, ik wilde het diep weg stoppen en het vervolgens vergeten. Maar het peipende geluidje werd weer hoorbaar en aan de toon hoorde ik dat dat niet kon. Het was een bedrieglijke, onheilspellende toon. Huiverend volgde ik het geluid verder het steegje in, terwijl de regen met bakken uit de hemel kwam.

Mabel begon steeds langzamer te lopen en hield tenslotte halt.

'Mabel toch!' zei ik geschrokken toen ik zag dta het arme katje rilde van de angst.

'Kom maar,' suste ik en pakte haar op. Ze verborg haar kopje in mijn schouder terwijl ik weer verder liep.

Het piepende geluid klonk nu weer, hoger en duidelijker dan de keren daarvoor. Plotseling wist ik wie dat geluidje maakte. Mijn blik gleed over de grond naar de muur aan het eind van de steeg en naar het dier die daarop zat.

Met twee witte ogen keek het mij aan. Belangstellend en tegelijk ongeduldig. De kat bleef rustig zitten terwijl ik dichterbij liep. Mabel beefde van angst maar ik probeerde er niet op te letten. De witte ogen knipperden niet 1 keer. Regendruppels belemmerden mijn uitzicht en ik moest wel honderd keer knipperen om schadeloos te kunnen kijken.

Toen we vlak voor het muurtje stonden, sloot de kat kort haar ogen en spinde even.

Daarna stond ze op en sprong van het muurtje. Vliegensvlug rende ze het gangetje rechts van me in. Na een korte aarzeling volgde ik haar, maar ik had sneller moeten zijn.

De kat was alweer verdwenen.

Verloren draaide ik me om en liep terug naar de Wegisweg. Maar de blik in de witte ogen van de kat bleef op mij gericht en achtervolgde me, hoeveel moeite ik ook deed om te ontsnappen.

De straat deed verlaten aan en hoelanger ik er doorheen liep, hoe meer ik me verloren voelde. Nog steeds zat dat verwarde gevoel in me , de weg kwijt te zijn geraakt. Wie was ik nou eigenlijk? Al die tijd op Zweinstein had ik me vastgeklampt aan Harry, hoewel daar uiterlijk niet veel van te merken was. Maar vanbinnen was hij mijn enige houvast om overeind te blijven, niet in te storten. Hij was degene die me niet constant liet twijfelen of iedereen _echt_ zo aardig deed. Voor het eerst in mijn leven had ik het gevoel gehad dat iemand van me hield, zoals ik was.

Maar mijn echte ik had hij niet leren kennen. De Tessa van Zweinstein was incompleet. Zoveel had ik meoten verbergen, dan kon ik niet gewoon mezelf zijn.

**-Harry-**

Afwezig staarde Harry naar de leerlingen die traag hun spullen pakten en uit het lokaal stroomden. Hij sloeg met een klap zijn lesboek dicht en vertrok naar zijn kamertje achter het lokaal.

Hoewel de kachel hoog opgestookt was, ging er meteen een rilling door zijn lijf. Hij kreeg kippevel als hij de meubels en voorwerpen zag. Nooit was Tessa hier geweest, en toch had hij gevoel alsof Tessa overal in zat, overal mee te maken had.

Gefrusteerd greep hij met twee handen zijn hoofd en zuchtte diep. Hij wilde niet meer aan Tessa denken. Ze was weg, voorgoed. Dat was nu wel duidelijk. En hij miste haar nog meer als Sirius.. Waarom was een _meisje_ zo belangrijk voor hem geweest? Het voelde onwennig en vreemd, en toch wist hij gewoon dat hij echt van haar _hield_. Hij miste haar.. Een steek ging door zijn hart bij enkel de gedachte aanb haar naam. En het deed ontzettend veel pijn als hij dacht aan hun eerste zoen.. Nog nooit had hij iemand zo gemist... Nog nooit had hij zoveel pijn geleden.

Van pure frustratie veegde hij met een fele beweging de vele rommel van de keukentafel. Een onmiskenbaar geluid van kapot vallend glas volgde. Zwijgend ruimde hij het op, terwijl de naam van zijn eerste echte liefde als een echo door zijn hoofd bleef galmen. Hoeveel hij ook zijn best had gedaan de afgelopen maanden, hij kon Tess maar niet uit zijn hoofd krijgen... Hij had zelfs aan waanvoorstellingen geleid , luchtpsiegelingen waarin hij dacht Tessa te zien... Hij wist maar al te goed die keer, na een vermoeide zwerkbal wedstrijd te hebben gefloten... Hij zag Tessa Zweinstein binnen lopen... Dat beeld van haar, een beetje krom en gebukt onder waarschijnlijk velen zorgen, lag nog steeds scherp op zijn netvlies. En het zou er nooit meer afgaan , wat er ook gebeurde.

Hij zuchtte trillerig en met bevende handen dronk hij een glas water.

Waarom, Tessa?

Hoofdstuk 16

**-Harry-**

Harry staarde afwezig uit het raam. Hij zag een kat langs zijn kozijn lopen. Maar toen zijn die blik die van de kat kruiste, ging een schok door hem heen en keek hij niet langer meer afwezig. Zonder zijn blik af te wenden stond hij op en liep behoedzaam naar het raam. Hoewel hij wist dat het niet helemaal verantwoord was, opende hij toch het raam op een kiertje. De kat sperde haar ogen open en keek hem een tel geschokt aan. Toen spinde ze even en verdween bliksemsnel over de vele daken van Zweinstein.

Harry sloot het raam weer en ging weer naar binnen. Tessa had zoveel voor hem betekent, meer als hij waarschijnlijk voor _haar_ betekende. Hij zuchtte diep en voor het eerst sinds haar vertrek rolde er een enkele traan over zijn wang. Geluidloos, zwijgzaam. Precies zoals hij zich de laatste weken gedroeg. Hij leunde met zijn schouder tegen het kozijn en legde er zijn hoofd tegen aan. Hij fronste licht en dacht aan de vreemde ogen van de kat. Heel licht, spierwit. Met twee angstaanjagende, en toch ook vertrouwelijke pupillen.. De blik ervan, de emoties deden hem aan iemand denken.. Tessa..

Plots werd er op de deur geklopt. Gauw ging hij rechtop staan, terwijl de deur openvloog.

Cho schonk hem een stralend glimlach terwijl ze op hem afliep en hem omhelsde. Stijfjes bleef Harry staan. Sinds Tess weg was deed Cho alsof ze iets hadden. Een steek van spijt ging door zijn hart, spijt omdat hij de reden van Tessa's vertrek niet wist. Cho begon opgewekt een lang verhaal over dat die-met-die en die-met-die-ander zoende en dat die-en-die ruzie hadden en zus en zo zelfs met voorwerpen hadden lopen smijten... Harry zuchtte geiiriteerd en luisterde met groeiende woede haar verhaal aan.

Plots stopte ze.

'Is er wat?' vroeg ze. "Blijkbaar krijgt ze eindelijk door dat _ik_ er niet ben, dat ik een masker draag," dacht Harry sarcastisch. Cho keek hem met grote, verbaasde ogen afwachtend aan en vervolgde: 'Heb je gehuild?' met een blik op zijn wang waar de traan nog blonk in het flakkerende licht van de haard.

Dat was de druppel.

Het was alsof een elastiekje die al weken lang strak gespannen stond, eindelijk knapte.

Alle opgekropte frustratie gooide hij eruit in een lange tirade, een lange woedeuitbarsting. Op het eind schoot Cho de kamer uit, als een bange wezel. Met grote, geschokte ogen... En nog steeds was ze knap, hoewel ze het niet haalde bij Tessa.

'Tessa, wat moet ik nou?' vroeg Harry hardop. 'Moet ik je dan zomaar vergeten,., alsof je nooit bestond?'

Maar zodra hij de vraag die al weken door zijn hoofd spookte hardop uitsprak, wist hij dat hij gewoon geen keus had. hij moest haar vergeten, al was het het moeilijkste wat hij ooit in zijn leven zou doen.

**-Tessa-**

Opnieuw waaide een krant voorbij. Nog steeds kwam de regen met bakken uit de hemel naar beneden storten. Niets was verandert, sinds de kat. Maar vanbinnen was het alsof een reusachtige satorm vele schade had toegebracht. Ik was herinnerd aan Harry, iets wat ik zo graag voor een tijdje uit mijn gedachten zou bannen. Tot al mijn geheimen bekend waren en ik mezelf kon zijn... Maar zelfs dan zou ik nooit een echte relatie met hem kunnen hebben, hij zou een Vilijn verafschuwen.

Verdrietig staarde ik door de straat en luisterde naar het regelmatige geplons van mijn schoenen in regenplassen. PLots zag ik weer de kat. Zijn zwarte huit stak fel af tegen het lichtgrijze asfalt. Ik fronste even en rende op het dier af, zonder enkele reden. Het staarde mij verbaasd aan. Regen droop van zijn rug en zijn ogen waren nu spierwit, buiten de donkere pupillen. Het gaf een eng gezicht. De kat spande zijn spieren en zette het op een lopen. Dit keer volgde ik haastig.

Ik holde zo hard ik kon de kat achter na , maar die was veel behendiger dan ik. Ze slalomde moeiteloos op bliksemsnelheid tussen de verlaten bankjes, prullebakken en lantaarnpalen door. Ik moest die kat volgen , op een of andere manier gaf dat hoge gemiauw van haar een bericht aan mij door, voelde ik een emotie overspringen. Een stukje van mijn verleden. Ik voelde een steek door mijn zij gaan en algauw volgden er meer. Maar ik moest volgen. Mabel rende achter mij, maar leek niet zoveel haast te hebben als ikzelf. Ze was op een of andere manier doodsbang van de kat, hoewel ik me juist sterk aangetrokken voelde tot haar.

Een hard gerommel daalde neer vanuit de wolken en een korte flits volgde. Het was donker en ik zag bijna geen hand voor ogen. Ik voelde me verlaten, zinloos.

'Ik geef het op,' fluisterde ik zachtjes en liet me op mijn knieen neervallen.

'Ik kan niet meer.' Helemaal uitgeput gleden mijn handen uit over het regenwater en knalde ik met mijn bovenlijf op de stoep. Hijgend van vermoeidheid bleef ik liggen en zakte weg in een donkere wereld.

'Hallo Doornroosje'

Verschrikt schoot ik overeind en keek recht in de twinkelende ogen van Draco.

Ik wreef over mijn pijnlijke botten door de ongemakkelijke slaaphouding en fronste mijn wenkbrauwen.

'Hoi...' antwoordde ik niet echt enthousiast.

'Hulp?' Hij stak een hand uit. Een moment keek ik verdwaasd van zijn gezicht naar de hand en weer terug.

'Ik kan heus wel zelf overeind komen hoor!' viel ik uit. Draco grijnsde en ging rechtop staan. Met over elkaar geslagen armen keek hij op me neer.

'Hallo..Tessa...' mompelde hij met een mysterieuze ondertoon.

'Wat zei je?' vroeg ik terwijl ik hem doordringend aankeek en tegelijkertijd probeerde op te staan. Ik gleed uit over een half bevroren plas water en kletterde weer op de grond. Chagrijnig om de geamuseerde lach van Draco klopte ik het vuil van mijn kleding (die toch al helemaal onder de modder zat) en keek hem vervolgens woedend aan.

'Wat moet je eigenlijk hier? Het is toch zondag?'

Hij grijnsde. Pissig wachtte ik op een antwoord.

'Tuurlijk is het geen zondag, gekkie! Het Ministerie is er _eindelijk_ achter gekomen dat mijn vader ontsnapt is van Azkaban. Iedereen is doodsbenauwd voor hem sinds de aanval.'

'Welke aanval?' vroeg ik kortaf. Draco's gezicht betrok.

'Van mijn vader,' antwoordde hij kortaf en keek abrupt de andere kant uit. Het was duidelijk iets waar hij niet over wilde praten.

'Waarom viel hij aan?' vroeg ik zachtjes.

'Wat gaat jou dat eigenlijk aan?' barstte hij ineens uit.

'eh-'

'waarom vraag je er eigenlijk naar? Ben je nu ineens geiintresseert in me ofzo, nu je je lieve Pottertje niet kunt bezoeken omdat er zooooveel afstand tussen zit en jij het risico niet wilt nemen?!' Draco's koude blik huisde weer in zijn ogen en zijn bleke gezicht kreeg langzaam wat kleur onder de woedeaanval. Elk woord dat hij tegen me sprak spuugde hij zowat uit.

Ik werd bleek van schrik en Draco ging gefrustreerd verder.

'Weet je Tessa, jij voelt je zeker veel te goed voor mij! Jij verdient zogezegd _beroemdheden_ als Potter he?!!' Hij keek me met een blik van afschuw verder en met grote geschokte ogen luisterde ik.

'Toevallig is die Potter maar een arrogant ventje, en-'

'HOUD JE KOP OVER HARRY!' schreeuwde ik opeens.

Verbaasd keken we elkaar aan, allebei om de ander z'n uitbarsting.

'Tessa..' zei Draco zachtjes na een lange stilte. Ik keek verdrietig voor me uit, denkend aan Harry.

'Weet je.. Het spijt me... Maar ik kan er niet tegen dat _Potter_..' zijn gezicht vertrok alsof hij een vies beest in zijn mond had. 'Alle meiden krijgt die ik leuk vind..' Hij keek me aan.

'Beter gezegd..' hij haalde diep adem en ontweek mijn blik weer. 'Hij krijgt het _enige_ meisje dat ik leuk vind.'

Ik staarde hem aan. Een oorverdovende stilte laaide de spanning nog meer op.

'Ik snap het niet. Patty was de enige die interesse toonde in mij en daardoor heb ik nu al bijna 4 jaar verkering met haar.. Maar.. Ik heb haar nooit leuk gevonden... Jij lijkt me anders. Bij _mij_ was je anders. Feller, dan bij' (hij slikte even) '-Potter bijvoorbeeld..Ik zeg niet dat ik verliefd op je ben ofzo.. Maar iets in jou... Trekt me aan.'

Ik keek hem alleen maar aan. Vanbinnen had ik spijt, was ik woedend, verast, geschokt en medelevend tegelijk. Het gaf een vreemd gevoel.

'Mag ik...?' Hij keek me vragend aan en zelfs zonder zijn ogen naar mijn lippen te zien flitsen, kon ik weten wat hij bedoelde. Hij zette een stap dichterbij en haast onmerkbaar knikte ik. Ik staarde de straat in, terwijl Draco zijn hoofd dichterbij boog en mij heel zacht een kus op mijn lippen gaf. Het was eigenlijk meer aanraken. Hij aarzelde even , gaf me nog een kus op mijn wang en draaide zich om. Hij verdween in de stromende regen. Aan zijn hangende schouders kon ik zien hoe ongelukkig hij was. Met tegenstrijdige gevoelens draaide ik me ook om en liep de andere kant uit. En zo zal het zijn, draco en ik ieder een andere kant op. Hier scheidden onze wegen. Op een of andere manier maakte dat me niet blij.

Ik zuchtte diep en piekerde me te barsten over Draco. Ik was absoluut niet verliefd op hem, Harry had mijn hart gestolen. Met zijn ogen... Maar Draco maakte indruk op me. Hij was altijd zo kalm , zo beheerst. En nu was hij ineens zo teneergeslagen geweest., zo verdrietig...

Een golf van schuldgevoel ging over me heen en gefrustreerd gooide ik een natte pluk haar over mijn schouder..

'Mabel!'

Ze kwam haastig aanrennen en liep opgewekt voor me uit door de straat voor me uit. Ik zuchtte verdrietig en besefte dat het lang geleden was dat ik net zo lekker door het leven ging als zij. Ik staarde maar wat voor me uit en dacht aan wat ik nu moest doen... Ik had een doel, een droom die ik heel misschien kon waarmaken..met de Edana..

Kort raakte ik het medallion aan met duim en wijsvinger. ik voelde onmiddelijk een soortvan vonk overspringen en eigenlijk brande ik van verlangen om dat ding nog een keer uit te proberen.,

Ik schudde mijn hoofd, belangrijkere zaken nu. Wat moest ik doen? Waarheen?

Plots hgerinnerde ik me de woorden van Lucius... Ze stroomden mijn geheugen binnen en ik nam een beslissing. Terug naar Zweinstein was een optie, maar of harry me ooit nog wilde zien...

'Edana, ik heb je hulp nodig,' fluisterde ik met gesloten ogen. Maar ik had mijn handen nog niet richting het sieraad bewogen of ik hoorde het verafschuwende geblaas van een pikzwarte kat met twee grote, dooordringen ogen.

'Mabel, kom eens hier,' zei ik zachtjes tegen de angstig bevende kat. De zwarte kat stond tussen haar en mij in en Mabel durfde er duidelijk onder geen bedding langs. De kat blies nogmaals tegen mij en bewoog haar hoofdje kort richting Mabel, terwijl ze mij strak bleef aankeken. Ze herhaalde de beweging en plots herkende ik het gebaar. Ze wilde dat ik volgde. Ik liep langs haar heen en tilde een trillende Mabel op. Toen knikte ik naar de kat en zette het op een lopen, in achtervolging van de onbekende kat.

'Tessa, ik weet meer over je dan je denkt,' klonk een bekende stem plots. Verschrikt hield ik halt. Mijn blik schoot van de grijze ogen naar de kat, die in de regen verdween. Pissig keek ik weer naar de grijze ogen.

'Wat is er?' wist ik eruit te persen.

Zijn stem klonk bezorgd toen hij me het haastig uit legde.

'Luister, Tess. Die kat kent je verleden. Ik ook, deels. Je kunt alles van me te horen krijgen onder een voorwaarde'

Ik vroeg niet wat die inhield.

'Wat weet je dan?'

Hij keek me onderzoekend aan.

'Als je je aan de voorwaarde kunt houden, vertel ik je hoe het zit met je ouders en mij.'

Het was een aantrekkelijk idee, maar ik had al zo'n vaag idee wat de voorwaarde was. Ik schudde haast onmerkbaar mijn hoofd.

'Je wilt dat ik Harry vergeet he?' zei ik zachtjes met neergeslagen ogen. Hij schraapte zijn keel.

'Ja, dat is de voorwaarde'

Ik zuchtte en keek hem aan. Het was een moeilijke keuze. Weten wat Draco nou precies van mij dacht, weten waarom Voldemort en Myah Krenck een dochter hadden... Maar ik kon het niet. Ik kon Harry niet vergeten, hij was mijn enige grote liefde.En een leven met nog meer geheimen zou ik niet aankunnen Mijn ogen vulden zich met tranen toen ik antwoord gaf.

'Nee'

'Okee'

Draco was verdwenen. Ik zuchtte diep en dacht aan Harry. Ik wilde hem zien. Ik hield het niet meer uit, ik _moest_ hem zien.

Nog een diepe zucht ontsnapte toen ik Mabel op de grond zette en langzaam mijn vingers om de Edana klemde.

Hoofdstuk 17

Het idee wat ik voor Draco en de kat had gehad, spookte nog steeds door mijn hoofd. En nu kon ik mezelf niet meer stoppen. Het was de enige oplossing, anders zou ik instorten. Dus hield ik de ketting vast, een stukje van mijn lichaam af, vlak boven het medallion. Met de andere hand draaide ik het zo snel mogelijk in het rond. Ik staarde er strak nsaar en na een paar tellen begon mijn hoofd en de Wegisweg te tollen.. Om langzaam te veranderen in de Grote Zaal van Zweinstein.

Ik keek aandachtig vanaf mijn plaatsje vlak onder het betoverde plafond. Ik wist dat ze me niet konden zien, ik was onzichtbaar, maar toch hield ik me zo stil mogelijk. Ik keek naar een eenzaam figuurtje aan de verder lege Oppertafel. Hij zag er verdrietig uit. De rest van de Zaal was uitgestorven.

Traag zweefde ik dichterbij. Ik zag hoe hij met zijn hoofd in zijn handen zat en met zijn ellebogen op de tafel steunde. Zijn schouders hingen en nu ik tegenover hem stond, kon ik zijn ogen vaag zien. Ik voelde een verliefde tinteling door me heen gaan en mijn schuldgevoel groeide bij het zien van de wallen onder zijn ogen. Zijn oogleden hingen naar beneden van vermoeidheid en de schrale huid op zijn wangen was bleek van zwakte.

Schuldig en intens verdrietig ging ik naast Harry zitten. Hij kon me niet zien, noch voelen.

Toch legde ik mijn hand op zijn schouder. Ik voelde hem niet. Ik zweefde dwars door hem heen. Een parelachtige traan rolde over Harry's wang. Ik ving hem op met mijn wijsivinger, maar hij ging er dwars door heen... Toch voelde ik een vreemde energie.. De traan van Harry had me een moeilijk besluit doen nemen. Traag keerde ik terug naar de Wegisweg.

Terug de doorweekte winkelstraat kon ik het niet langer langs me heen laten gaan. Gek van spijt, schuldgevoel en verdriet begon ik te gillen. Een angstige, spijtige gil. Ik had Harry nog nooit zo verdrietig gezien. De muren kwamen op me af. Ik voelde mezelf helemaal doordraaien. Gek geworden van verdriet rolden de tranen over mijn bleke gezicht. Zo schuldig als nu had ik me nog nooit gevoeld. Mijn maag trok samen en ik zag Harry doffe ogen weer voor me , zoals ze hadden gestaan in de sprookjesachtige Grote Zaal. Ik herinnerde me maar al te goed de glans die er vroeger in huisde. De opgewekte twinkeling in de pupillen van zijn groene ogen. Mijnhart sloeg op hol en ik gilde zo hard ik maar kon. Ik probeerde het geluid van vanbinnen naar buiten te brengen, mijn schuldgevoel te laten horen aan de wereld. Maar er kwam geen geluid uit mijn keel. Een zachte, hoge piep maakte zich hoorbaar, maar voor de rest bleef het stil. Doodstil.

Met trage, kleine pasjes liep ik langs de gesloten winkeltjes. Ik liep voorover geboen , mijn schouders naar beneden gezakt en mijn hoofd gebogen. Tranen vielen met regelmaat op de grond. Dolgraag wilde ik naar Harry toe. Ik wist dat het medallion , de Ednaan, het kon. Maar ik was zwak, ik had geen kracht meer. Eenzaam en machteloos waren de goede woorden voor mij , Tessa... Vilijn... Op zulke momenten wenste ik dat er iemand in mijn jeugd was geweest , die van me hield en voor me zorgde Liefde, was iets wat ik niet kende tijdens mijn eerste jaren. Was het omdat ik een vilijn was, Voldemorts dochter? Of was het me gewoon niet gegund? Op dat moment had ik zin in zelfmoord. Mabel stopte met haar stugge pasjes vooruit en ik eveneens.

Ik wilde net mijn ogen voorgoed sluiten en deze wereld verlaten, toen plotseling een zilveren stem uit de aarde omhoog leek te borrelen.

'Tessa ik kan je helpen'

Ik sloeg mijn ogen neer en met een dikke prop in mijn keel luisterde ik naar de vreemde stem.

'De Heer is verdreven door Harry Potter. Hij was de enige die dat kon, door een profetie. Maar jij bent zijn nageslacht'

Mijn maag kromp ineen. Ik wilde het niet horen.

'Jij bent de dochter van het Duister. Je bezit speciale krachten , die compleet zijn met de Edana. Je bent de hoop van de wereld. Blijf je verzetten tegen het Duister, neem de goede beslissingen. Ik weet wie je bent. Wees gerust, ik waak over je. Al sinds mijn dood.'

De stem stierf weg en mijn ogen flitsten naar de dakgoot van een vreemd uitziend winkeltje: '_Wanneer het einde daar is, komt een nieuw begin,_' stond er op de ruit. Ik keek er totaal overheen. Het enige wat ik zag, waren de witte ogen van de kat, die me strak aanstaarden.. Ze hadden iets vertrouwelijks..

De kat keek me strak aan. Het gaf een eng, bekeken gevoel. Nog nooit was het zo moeilijk geweest om mijn blik af te wenden, of mijn ogen neer te slaan. Ik _moest_ gewoon de kat aan kijken, ik kon niet simpelweg de andere kant uitkijken , hoe graag ik dat ook wilde. Mijn ogen vulden zicht met tranen toen ik kort aan Harry dacht. op dat moment leek de kat me nog doordringender aan te kijken. De kat bleef doodstil op de dakgoot zitten, als een standbeeld. Haar ogen stonden belangstellend. De manier waarop ik dat in haar ogen kon herkennen, deed me ergens aan denken. Plots had ik het door: ik keek recht in het evenbeeld van mijn ogen.

Verstijfd en met grote ogen van ontzetting staarde ik nu even roeloos terug. De wereld leek te vergaan en alleen de kat, Mabel en ik stonden er nog. Gek genoeg stond Mabel even roerloos als ik en staarde ze ook(bevend) naar de zwarte kat. De kat zag er teer uit.

Eindelijk bewoog ze zich. Ze stond op, rekte zich uit en verdween over het dak. Verbijsterd staarde ik haar na , toen twijfelde ik geen seconde meer.

'Mabel,' zei ik op gebiedende toon en ze sprong zo op mijn arm.

'Braaf,' zei ik nog zachtjes tegen haar, alvorens de Edana vast te pakken en achter de kat aan te gaan.

Een paar tellen later was ik midden in het bos achter de Wegisweg geland. Het was er muisstil. Zelfs mabel veroerde zich niet en ook ik stond er roerloos bij. De kat was nergens te bekennen.

Heel vaag hoorde ik een ruisend geluid in de verte. Nieuwsgierig liep ik eropaf. Naarmate ik dichterbij kwam hoorde ik het geluid steeds luider. En op het laatst was het overweldigend. Behoedzaam wurmde ik me tussen twee struikjes en keek met open mond naar de reausachtige waterval die zichtbaar was geworden.

Mabel trok zich angstig terug achter mijn benen. Gek genoeg wildede ik maar al te graag haar voorbeeld volgen en me angstig verschuilen achter de bosjes achter mij. Maar ik hield mezelf tegen en bleef roerloos naar de waterval staan kijken. Hij was ontzettend breed en hoog. Het meer waar al het water in viel vormde een eind verderop een wild stromende beek. Mijn blik dwaalde af naar de grond waar ik op stond. Nu pas zag ik dat het een kleine, met struiken begroeide riggel was, kilometers boven het meer. Mijn maag kneep samen van angst. Een huivering ging door me heen en met mijn blik strak op de grond van de richel gericht zette ik trillend als een rietje twee pasjes achteruit. Mabel volgde.

Ik stond nu zo dat ik het meertje niet meer kon zien. Maar de waterval was zo dichtbij dat ik duizenden kleine druppeltjes op mijn gezicht en handen voelde. Het waaide hier niet. Alles was muisstil. Behalve het imponerende gedonder van he t vallende water.

Plots schoot mijn blik naar rechts. Daar was nog een richel. De richel had ook een bezoeker: de kat.

Met grote, niet-bergijpende ogen staarde ik naar het beest. Mijn mond viel open van verbazing toen een soort glimlach om de mond van het beestje speelde. De kat deed een paar pasjes uit , rende toen naar voren en kwam met een geweldige sprong op mijn richel terecht. Ze spinde even en ging toen rustig op het randje zitten en naar beneden kijken.

Mijn nieuwsgierigheid won het en aarzelend kwam ik ook dichter naar de kat toe. Mijn blik was strak gericht op haar vacht. Hij glom en was pikzwart.. Precies als mijn haren. Ik zuchtte en keek ook naar beneden. Zonder dat ik het in de gaten had, begon de kat te spinnen. Steeds luider, net zolang tot ze boven het geluid van de waterval uitkwam. Nu keek ik wel naar haar, met een blik van ongeloof en groeiende verbazing toen de kat haar ogen sloot en een doordringende melodie nog luider boven de kat en de waterval uitkwam. het leek of alles plots stil was en de aarde geruisloos open barste, om een prachtige melodie vanuit het diepste van de aarde omhoog te laten gaan. Ik voelde me alsof ik eindelijk 1 werd met mezelf, alsof ik eindelijk het goede pad had gevonden.

Kort sloot ik mijn ogen. Toen ik ze weer opende, keek ik recht in twee bezorgde bruine ogen.

Een moment staarde ik ze verbijsterd aan , toen kwam ik weer een beetje bij van schrik.

Nu ik beter keek, zag ik dat een geest voor me zweefde. Een beetje een zwak uitziend persoon, broodmager en heel knokig. Ze keek me aan, met uitdrukkingsloze ogen. Ik voelde een huivering langs mijn rug naar boven gaan en rilde kort. Ik haalde diep adem en kwam langzaam een beetje bij van de schok. Maar die was er opnieuw toen ik beter keek en zag _wie_ er nu als geest voor me zweefde.

Mam.

'Ma?' vroeg ik verbijsterd. 'Hoe..-'

'Dat doet er niet toe, m'n kleine meid. Dat doet er niet toe. Ik kom je helpen. Ik wil je mijn laatste krachten geven om jezelf te verplaatsen naar die Harry Potter van je'

Ze glimlachte. 'Ik ken de liefde meid. Maar jij... jij hebt het wel heel erg te pakken..'

'_Ik houd van hem,_' fluisterde ik zachtjes, terwijl ik dwars door ma heen naar de kat keek. Die zat helemaal verstard als steen naar mam te staren.

'Ja...' mam was even stil.

'Lieverd... Allereerst moet ik je mijn excuses aanbieden. Je moest geheim blijven en niemand bekommerde zich om je.. Dat moet vreselijk zijn geweest.'

Ik zie niets.

'Maar we hadden onze redenen. Je was een dochter van Voldemort... Iedereen zou je verafschuwen als ze het wisten.. Toen onze zoon naar Azkaban werd verplaatst, voelde ik me gebroken. Toen ik ziek werd bedachten we een oplossing. Maar dan was er geen plaats meer voor jou. Barto junior had de Onzichtbaarheidsmantel nodig.

'We hadden toch een reserve?' zei ik zonder een spoortje fut in mijn stem.

'Klopt, maar die hadden we nodig voor noodgevallen... Dus werd jij de deur uitgezet.. Ik weet dat dat onvergeeflijk is, maar wil je me alsjeblieft laten uitleggen hoe jij op de wereld kwam?'

Ik knikte haast onmerkbaar en meed nog steeds haar blik.

'Het was een expiriment. Via Barto junior kende Hij mij waarschijnlijk. Ik wist enrgens iets van. Ik wist niet eens dat Barto jr. contacten met Hem had..'

Haar stem stierf weg. In haar ogen was een doffe glans van verdriet zichtbaar.

'Maar goed. Hij kwam dus bij ons aan de deur , nog lang voor mijn ziekte, en sprak meteen de Impurius Vloek over me uit. Dat was toen nog een vrij onbekende vloek en ik had geen idee wat me overkwam. Ik verzette me dus ook niet. Ik werd meegenomen naar een donker, dicht bos waar een groot stenen gebouw in stond.. Het bos heette geloof ik de Schaduwe...' Haar stem stierf weg.

Nadenkend staarde ze naar de kat achter mij. Ik verroerde me niet. De Schaduwe!

'Het was een expiriment,' ging ze verder. Haar stem was nu zo zacht dat ik het bijna niet kon verstaan. Desondanks had ik heel goed door wat ze bedoelde.

Ze slikte even en ging verder.

'Of het waar was, of Vo-.. Jeweetwel echt geen liefde had.. Hij deed het met een toversrpeuk. Al wat ik me herinner is een felle, korte lichtflits. De volgende dag werd mijn geheugen gewist en leverden ze me netjes thuis af. Zwanger. Van jou..'

Ze keek me aan. Haar blik was vol spijt en verdriet.

'Ik haatte je. Je vader had het herinneringsslot weten te verbreken om te weten te komen waar jij vandaan kwam. Je vader draaide door, omdat hij vond dat zijn carriere op het spel stond. Dat werd steeds belangrijker voor hem. Zijn droom om ooit Minister van Toverkunst te worden. Men aanbad hem, maar ik denk dat dat gauw over zou zijn geweest als iedereen wist dat zijn vrouw een dochter had van... _Voldemort_' Het laatste woord was onhoorbaar. De wind waaide zachtjes en de bomen ruisden. Het vallende water maakte nog steeds een donderend geluid. Toch had ik heel mams uitleg aandachtig kunnen volgen. Ik zou nooit begrip kunnen opbrengen, maar ik kon het op zijn minst een beetje accepteren.

'Tessa?'

'Hmm?'

'Je moet weten dat ik wel van je hield, toen je opgroeide. Maar je vader wilde niks van je weten. Toen ik stierf besloot ik om geest te worden, om jou ooit nog mijn hulp te kunnen verlenen. Dat was ik je meer dan schuldig.'

Ik knikte zwijgend.

'Ik geef je mijn krachten. Maar Tessa,. ik denk dat mijn uitleg je ook meer kracht heeft gegeven. Ik kan je energie voelen.. Let goed op en wees voorzichtig met de Edana, kind. Ik heb het meegekregen van V-.. hem, om aan jou door te geven. Maar let op, ik denk dat hij het terug wil hebben. Tessa, ik wens je veel geluk. Als ik je mijn energie geef, ben ik echt dood. Vaarwel, mijn kind, en succes met je missie. Verdrijf Hem, hij is nog niet dood.' haar stem trilde en ze haalde even diep adem voor ze verder ging. 'Verdrijf hem met de Edana.'

'Ma?' vroeg ik haastig voor ze zou vertrekken.

'Ja?'

'Nou... Wie is die kat?'

Ze glimlachte even.. 'Die kat is een Fennis'

Ik trok een gezicht en ze schoot in de lach. Haar ogen bleven verdrietig.

'Een fennis is een dier dat je ware karakter weerspeiegeld. Jij hebt ook een Fennis. Meestal is het ook het soort dier dat je Patronus is of je faunaatvorm. Mijn fennis is die kat. Ik leef daarin. Ik maak gebruik van haar lichaam. Ik wachtte in haar lichaam tot ik jou kon helpen. Maar nu verlaat ik haar lichaam. Het is wel goed geweest zo'

'Is Mabel mijn Fennis?'

'Tessa, ben je ooit heel bang geweest? En heb je toen dapper geglimlacht?'

Ik knikte en vroeg me af waar ze een wilde.

'Wat deed Miriabel toen?'

Ik verbaasde me er niet eens over dat ze de echte naam wist van de kat die nu nieuwsgierig haar pootje uitstak naar mam's verschijning.

'Ze kroop bang achter mijn benen,' zei ik toen ik het door had.

'Zie je? Je was bang, maar liet dat niet merken. Je Fennis weerspiegelt je ware gevoelens. Dus Mabel liet het _wel_ merken. Maar nu gun ik je de kracht om Harry te zien. Ik wil je maar een , of eigenlijk twee dingen vragen: Pas goed op je Fennis, Mabel, en... Verdrijf Voldemort.'

Ik kon ma alleen maar aangapen van verbazing. Hoe kon ze me zo'n zware taak op leggen? Hoe kon ze dat in godsnaam haar eigen dochter aandoen? Het voelde alsof een blok steen op mijn maag was gevallen. Mam bleef glimlachen met droevige ogen. Ze vervaagde langzaam.Het waaide kort en hard, de melodie kwam weer dreunend naar boven.

Toen waren de kat en mam weg. Ik zuchtte trillerig en keek naar Mabel. Die keek met grote ogen ontzet terug.

'Waarom doet ze me dit aan?' Fluisterde ik.

Mijn oog viel op een steen op de rand van de richel. "_Myah Krenck_"

Nog een keer waaide het hart. De steen trilde, rolde een stukje... En viel van de richel af.

Een beroerd gevoel ging door me heen. Ik zette een stapje richting de rand.

'Vaarwel, moeder.'

Op hetzelfde moment hoorde ik de melodie nog een keer, heel zachtjes. Hij kwam niet eens boven het lawaai van de waterval uit. Ik merkte wel dat ik nu de energie en krachten van mam kreeg. Het voelde alsof ik een kop gloeiend hete thee op dronk en die hitte zich door mijn hele lichaam drong. Het voelde niet echt prettig aan, maar tegelijkertijd was het wel behaaglijk.

De melodie nam weer af en ik voelde me een worden met de nieuwe krachten in me. Het leek alsof ik plotseling de woorden van mijn moeder besefte en ik wist dat ik nu grootse dingen kon doen, mijn moeder had veel krachten.

De laatste woorden van mam schoten plots door me heen en de betekenis daarvan drong hard tot me door. Ik voelde me afschuwelijk, omdat ik wist dat ik gewoon wel op haar verzoek _moest_ ingaan.

'Nee,' fluisterde ik geluidloos.

'Nee!' Ik ademde zwaar en mijn ogen stonden wijdopen van angst.

Een eind verderop stond een hert rustig te grazen. Toen een ijslijke, doordringende gil zich een weg baande door de stilte, keek ze verschrikt op en rende weg. De gil hield aan. Hij klonk steeds angstiger, steeds doordringender. Een rilling ging door me heen. Het hoge geluid uit mijn keel was gevuld met verdriet en spijt.

Ik gilde maar door. "Waarom doe je me dit aan, mam?" schoot nog als gedachte door me heen, vlak voor het geluid van mijn gil wegstierf en ik wegzakte in een diepe duisternis.

Hoofdstuk 18

'Goedenacht, Anna,' klonk een stem boven me. Ik hoorde het wel , maar het drong niet tot me door. Heel ver weg klonken voetstappen. Ook dat drong niet tot me door. Ik haalde schor adem zonder mijn ogen te openen. Ik voelde mezelf weer zachtjes wegzinken. Ik zag, hoorde of voelde niets meer. Met flauw gebalde vuisten verzette ik me en protesteerde in gedachtes. Nog een keer schoten mams woorden door me heen en toen werd alles weer donker, onduidelijk.

'Anna! Goeiemorgen! Ik heb wat posters van Zwerkbal meegenomen en wat knalbonbons. Niet verklappen aan de Helers he? Ik denk niet dat ze er blij mee zouden zijn. En o ja, heb je het al gehoord van Harry Potter?'

Met een schok belandde ik op de echte wereld. Die laatste woorden drongen _wel_ tot me door.

Ik schraapte zachtjes mijn keel en keek naar de wazige, mollige vrouw. Ze zag er moeder-achtig uit. Ze was nog steeeds vrolijk tegen me aan aan het beppen en leek niet eens te merken dat ik alweer bij bewustzijn was.

'H-harry?'

Verbaasd keek de vrouw me aan.

'Anna! Je bent wakker.. O meisje, je bent al ongeveer twee weken buiten bewustzijn! Ik ben je verzorgster. Ik heet Wendy Sascha. Je Heler zegt-'

'Eh.. madame Sascha?,' onderbrak ik haar. Ik schraapte mijn keel; mijn stem klonk nog steeds schor.

'Noem me maar Wendy hoor,' zei ze glimlachend.

'O. Nou eh... Waarom noem je me Anna?'

'Oh, we wisten je naam niet. We hebben je Anastacia Sue genoemd. Annastacia naar de verloren russische dreuzelprinses en Sue ... Tja, vonden we een leuke naam. Anna is dus een afkorting. Weet je nog hoe je echt heet?'

'Ja, Tessa..' Ik aarzelde. Even wilde ik "Vilijn" zeggen en al mijn geheimen opbiechten, maar ik kon niet.

'Tinkels. Maar hoe kom ik hier?'

'Je bleek nogal te gillen. Het traumateam voor toverongevallen nam je gegil meteen waar en was binnen een paar tellen bij jou in het bos'

'Maar.. Ik stond op een richel... bij een waterval, en een heel groot meer...' stamelde ik verbaasd.

'Nee hoor, je lag tussen de sparren in een heel groot, donker bos. Maar goed dat het traumateam gespecialiseerd is in het waarnemen van zulk soort ongevallen, anders lag je daar nu nog.'

Ik hield wijselijk mijn mond. Wendy verving mijn deken, gaf de bloemen op mijn kastje water en vertrok weer met een "goeiedag!".

Ik zuchtte diep en staarde een de ruimte door. Wat was het hier wit. Duidelijk St. Holisto's. Plotseling schoot me te binnen dat wendy iets heel interessant Zou het Harry zijn? Maar nee, het was een Heler. Ze zag er streng uit.

'Hallo,' zei ze bekakt. Ze keek me aan vanachter haar halvemaans brilletje.

'Ik ben Diane Bell. Madame Sascha berichtte mij je weer bij beuwstzijn was en je geheugen volledig fuctioneerde. Klopt dat?'

Onwillekeurig moest ik lachen om haar bekakte manier van praten. Ze keek beledigt en ik hertstelde me vlug.

'Ja, madame Bell. Dat klopt. Eh..' ik aarzelde. 'We- euh, madame Sascha zei dat er iets met Harry Potter was?'

Bell keek me schattend aan.

'Ja, dat klopt. Het schijnt zo te zijn dat hij is ingestort. Volgens omstanders was hij overwerkt en leed hij aan slaaptekort.'

'Hoe is het nu met hem?'

'Oh, hij is er allang weer bovenop hoor. Hij fuctioneert weer volledig en de geruchten doen ronde dat hij binnekort een verlovingsring zal kopen..-'

Mijn adem stokte in mijn keel. Nee, dit kon niet waar zijn. Even terug had ik nog moeite moeten doen om niet in lachen uit te barsten vanwege haar overdreven manier van articuleren, maar nu sprongen de tranen in mijn ogen. Lachen leek iets ponbekends, iets van heel ver weg. De waarheid was dichtbij. De harde, gehate waarheid.

'- voor een andere lerares. Haar naam is geloof ik Chong of iets in die trant. Maar goed, dat is niet voor kinderoren bestemd.' _"Wat?!"_ dacht ik verontwaardigt. "Kinderoren? Ik ben verdorie net zo oud als hem!" schoot er door me heen. Maar ik zei het niet hardop, ik kreeg geen enkel geluid uit mijn keel nu.

'Tessa. Ik wil je vriendelijk verzoeken jezelf rustig te houden en geen enkele vorm van beweging uitvoeren. Dat zou niet helemaal juist zijn , in verband met je revalidatie periode.'

Ik zweeg en staarde maar wat voor me uit. Harry. En Cho... _Cho Potter_..

Met heel mijn hart hield ik van hem. Ik voelde me misselijk.

'Waarom?' fluisterde ik gekwetst. Het was geluidloos, mijn keel zat dichtgeknepen.

'Waarom?' herhaalde ik. Het bleef stil. De heler deed de gordijnen opemn en verdween. Een traan rolde over mijn wang. Een intens gevoel van eenzaamheid kroop voor me heen en vulde mijn hart. Het antwoord op mijn vraag bleef uit.

Ik zuchtte verdrietig en dacht na over Harry en Cho. Ik bleef maar tegen mezelf zeggen dat ik alleen maar wilde dat Harry gelukkig was. Maar diep van binnen wist ik dat ik mezelf voor de gek hield. Ik hield van Harry en wilde wel dat hij gelukkig was. maar dan wel gelukkig met _mij_..

De stilte in mijn kamer was ondraaglijk, loodzwaar. Een enorme druk rustte op mijn schouders en ik dacht nog eens verdrietig aan mams woorden, en aan Harry en Cho.. Voldemort veslaan was waarschijnlijk heel gevaarlijk. En opeens leek het idee van levensgevaar heel aantrekkelijk. Ik nam een besluit. Een besluit, waar ik niet op terug kon komen. Het was gemaakt en daarmee uit. Missie Voldie. Ik raakte heel kort de Edana aan en dat gaf me zelfvertrouwen.

"Ik kan wel zonder Harry," dacht ik. Desondanks rolde een tweede traan naar beneden. Hij liet een onmiskenbaar spoor van spijt achter.

De dagen kropen voorbij. Niemand kwam op bezoek. Niemand keek naar me om, behalve Heler Bell en de geforceerd opgewekt Wendy Sascha. Maar dat was omdat ik hun "patient" was. Misschien maakten ze zich wel zorgen om me, wat ik sterk betwijfelde. Nee, ze vroegen zich af waarom ik niet sliep of at. Ze vroegen vaak de reden. Maar ik kon het antwoord, de echte reden niet uit mijn keel krijgen. Ik kon het gewoon niet hardop uitspreken, bang om de waarheid aan te horen. Vaak zei ik dat ik gewoon geen honger had en dat het 's avonds te licht was om in slaap te kunnen vallen.

Dus keken ze zorgvuldig of ik overdag toch niet teveel snoep at. En zorgden ze met een paar spreuken er speciaal voor dat er een of ander scherm voor het raam zat. Zo werd het pikkedonker 's nachts en at ik helemaal niets meer. Ik werd magerder en magerder en de dagen slopen steeds trager voorbij.

Ik kwijnde weg in eenzaamheid en zelfmedlijden. Na twee weken kregen Bell en Weny dat eindelijk door. Ze zorgden voor een kamergenote en verplaatsten me naar een ruime, blikend schone zaal.

'Hoi,' zei ik zachtjes toen Bell en Wendy mijn bed op de rem zetten en door de deur verdwenen. Met een zachte klik ging die dicht en het meisje keek me agrwanend aan.

'Hallo,' zei ze zacht en sloeg haar ogen neer. Ze wendde haar hoofd af en keek uit het raam. Met haar handen frummelde ze wat aan de dunne witte deken. Uit haar gebogen schouiders en kromme rug was duidelijk op te maken dat ze nerveus was.

Ongemakkelijk probeerde ik een praatje te maken. Eigenlijk wilde ik niet praten en gewoon met rust gelaten worden, maar dit meisje leek zo in zichzelf gekeerd dat ik medelijden kreeg.

'Ik hield van iemand,' zei ik daarom en besloot dat het ooit hardop gezegd moest worden. Misschien, als ik zelf vertelde waarom ik zo verdrietig was dat zij ook durfde.

'En nu hoor ik dat hij...' Ik slikte moeizaam en verzette me tegen de tranen die opkwamen. Maar de waarheid moest uitgesproken worden, anders zou ik er nooit overheen komen.

'- met iemand anders verloofd is..' flkuisterde ik er zachtjes achteraan.

'Wat rot voor je,' zei het meisje. Haar zachte stem klonk begripvol en ik wist met moeite een glimlach te produceren. Desondanks rolden de tranen alweer over mijn wangen toen ze me meelevend aankeek.

'Mijn ouders zijn gestorven..' zei ze en keek weer recht voor zich uit.

'Het spijt me..' zei ik. Het meisje knikte licht. Haar gezicht stond uitdrukkingsloos maar haar ogen stonden dof en zwak. Ik begreep dat het nog maar kort geleden gebeurt was.

'gaat het wel?' vroeg ze plotseling. Blijkbaar zag ze dat ik stilletjes huilde.

"Neeee!" schreeuwde ik vanbinnen "Het gaat _niet_!"

Maar het enige wat uit mijn mond klonk was: 'ja hoor'

Stilte. Oorverdovende stilte.

Hoofdstuk 19

De dagen erop zweeg het meisje onverbiddelijk. Vaak zat ik minutenlang tegen haar aan te kwebbelen, maar ze leek het niet eens te horen. Ze wendde haar gezicht af en kromp ineen, alsof mijn woorden zeer deden. Ik gaf het op en zweeg.

'Hoe heet je?' vroeg het meisje opeens, toen Wendy net onze vuile borden van het avondeten ophaalde. Verschrikt keek ik op en staarde haar verbijsterd aan. Eindelijk. Ze zei weer eens wat. De deur viel met een zachte klik dicht achter Wendy.

'Tessa.. '

'Ik heet Maaike. Ik voel me beroerd. Heb jij dat ook?'

'Ja..' zei ik een beetje verbaasd door haar directheid.

'Ik mis mijn ouders... Waarom komt er voor jou niemand? Waar zijn jouw ouders? Al sinds ik met jou op een zaal lig ben ik bang dat je ouders op een keer zullen binnenkomen en..' haar stem werd weer zacht. 'dan moet ik weer denken aan mijn eigen ouders. Ik denk constant aan ze. En als ik jou, of iemand anders, over zijn ouders hoor praten, dan ben ik bang dat ik zal instorten en dood ga. Dat ik het ook niet overleef...' haar stem haperde een beetje. 'Ik wil niet dood. Ik ben bang voor het einde.'

Weer een stilte. Zoals zo vaak de afgelopen dagen.

'Ik ook,' durfde ik op te biechten. We keken elkaar aan. Ik bewonderde Maaike wel, om het feit dat ze dat alles zomaar tegen een wildvreemde durfde te zeggen.

'Maar ik ben banger om opnieuw van iemand te gaan houden, en diegene opnieuw verliezen'

Maaike knikte zwijgend.

'Welterusten,' zei ik uiteindelijk. Voor het eerst sinds tijden was ik moe. Doodmoe. Ik kon geen moment langer meer mijn ogen open houden.

'Slaap lekker,' antwoordde Maaike. Ik hoorde het niet meer. Ik sliep al.

'Goeiemorgen!' zei ik de volgende ochtend vrolijk. Maaike opende slaperig haar ogen. Het was al bijna elf uur en ze sliep nog als een roos!

'Hoi..' zei Maaike alleen maar. Ze duwde zich met haar ellebogen omhoog en keek naar het ontbijt dat al twee uur lang op haar stond te wachten. Maaike at het zwijgend en met zichtbare tegenzin op. Toen ging ze weer liggen, met haar rug naar me toe.

Ik was een beetje gekwetst door haar afstandelijkheid. De avond ervoor hadden we nogal een persoonlijk gesprek gehad. En nu deed ze alsof ze niks met me te masken wilde hebben! Een beetje pissig ging ik rechtop zitten en pakte de Ochtendprofeet, die Wendy elke morgen voor me op mijn nachtkastje legde.

Ongeintresseerd las ik de berichtjes. Plotseling viel mijn oog op een plaatje van een kat, helemaal onderin en gelijk schoot de gedachte aan Mabel door mijn hoofd.

Gespannen en vluchtig druke ik op het rode knopje aan mijn bed. Nog geen tien tellen later kwam Wendy binnen.

'Wat is er?'

Maaike zat meteen rechtop en keek Wendy met twee grote schrikogen aan. Die keek alleen maar met een onderzoekende blik naar mij.

'Mabel,' zei ik.

'Mabel?' ze fronste niet-bergijpend.

Gauw legde ik uit wat ik bedoelde 'Mabel is m'n-'

'Je kat?!' onderbrak ze me. Ik knikte.

'Aha. O. Nou..' ze zuchtte.

'Wat is er?'

'Ik vrees dat je kat heel eenzaam is. Ze is nogal zwak zie je..' Wendy beet op haar lip. Het leek alsof ze alle mogelijke zinnen had willen uitspreken, behalve deze.

Ik voelde alsof mijn keel werd dichtgeknepen. Mijn hart bonkte hard tegen mijn ribben en ik hapte naar adem. 'Gaat ze...?'

Wendy boog haar hoofd en staarde naar de grond. Ze kon het duidelijk niet over haar hart krijgen antwoord te geven op deze vraag.

Plotseling herinnerde ik mam's woorden. Ze was een weerspiegeling van mijn karakter en gaf mijn ware gevoelens neer. Ik voelde me zwak en eenzaam.

'Mag ze bij mij op de kamer?'

Weer beet Wendy op haar lip. 'Oke,' zei ze uiteindelijk met tegenzin. Ze liep naar de deuropneing, keek daar eens naar links en rechts en verdween toen. Maaike was weer met haar rug naar me toe gaan liggen.

'Hier is ze'

'Dank je.'

Verdrietig keek ik naar mijn klein katje. Ze zag er slecht uit. haar oogjes halfdicht, haar pootjes stijf en koud en broodmager. Een steek ging door mijn hart toen ik zag hoe slecht ze eruit zag.

'Mabel?' zei ik zachtjes. Ze keek op. Een glimp van herkenning trok tdoor haar grote, oplettende oogjes. Ik knuffelde haar en verborg haar gauw onder de dekens, toen madame Bell me kwam inspecteren.

Officieel noemde Bell het een "controle onderzoek". Ik noemde het een inspectie. Ze keek me altijd streng aan, onderlegde me aan een kruisverhoor en vertrok weer. Maar dit keer verliep het anders. Zodra ze de deur opende, merkte ik al dat er iets anders was dan gewoonlijk. Ze keek zowaar opgelucht!

'Hallo, juffrouw Tinkels'

'Hay,' antwoordde ik kortaf.

'Ik heb dit keer zeer verassend en vreugdevol nieuws voor u,' vervolgde ze onverstoorbaar op haar normale bekakte toontje. Ik kon er niet om lachen. Als ik haar zag, schoten onmiddelijk herinneringen met Harry weer naar boven.

'O ja,' zei ik weinig geintresseerd.

'Ja. Je mag binnekort naar huis en als je daartoe behoefte hebt, mag je ook uit bed.'

'Huis?' flapte ik er futloos uit. Mabel bewoog onrustig onder de dekens.

'Dat klopt. Als je dit formulier even invult, kun je overmorgen al vertrekken. Er bestaat zelfs een kans dat je morgen al je eigen huis weer thuis kunt noemen'

Ik zag vanuit mijn ooghoeken Maaike geschrokken overeind schieten.

'O'

Ze gaf me een klein papiertje. Er stonden een paar vragen op.

'Waarom moest ik hier eigenlijk nog blijven?'

Ik kreeg geen antwoord. Toen ik opkeek van het vel met de vragen, zag ik dat Bell alweer verdwenen was. Mabel onder de deken stond moeizaam op en keek vanonder het dekentje me aan. Ik glimlachte en grijnsde naar haar. Maaike zat nog steeds half rechtop in bed. Haar rug was nog steeds naar mij gericht.Ik zag haar schouders zachtjes op en neer gaan. Bezorgd keek ik ernaar. Mabel nam een aanloop en sprong zo via mijn bed op de hare. Ik grinnikte even toen Maaike rechtop ging zitten. Ik kon nu de zijkant van haar gezicht zien. Ze zag er afgepeigerd en droevig uit.

'Maaike?'

'Hmm'

'Waar woon je?' Ik moest gewoon weten of ik haar nog eens zou kunnen opzoeken.

'Londen'

'Great!'

Ze keek me een beetje ongeintresseerd en toch verbaasd aan.

'Hoezo?'

'Ik woon aan de Wegisweg!'

Haar gezicht betrok. Ze keek alsof ik een gevoelige snaar had geraakt en ze ging weer liggen. Ze staarde met nietsziende ogen naar het smetteloze witte plafond en zweeg.

Toen de avond viel en ik vulde het formulier haastig in. Toen Wendy nog even langskwam om de vuile borden op te halen en de gordijnen dicht te doen , gaf ik het. Ze knikte en bekeek de afgeraffelde antwoorden. Ik had ze heel haastig opgeschreven. Ze glimlachte vriendelijk en verdween weer.

Het was stil. Muisstil. Heel af en toe doorbrak een uil die doodse stilte, maar voorderest klonk er geen enkel geluid in zaal 204. Ik keek spijtig naar Maaike. Net nu ik haar een beetje had leren kennen moest ik weg hier. Ik hoopte maar dat ze over de dood van haar ouders heen kwam. Tegen mij had iedereen altijd gezegd dat ik me "eroverheen moest zetten", en ik begreep hoe moeilijk Maaike het had. Volgens Wendy was ze vroeger heel vrolijk geweest. Ik voelde me schuldig omdat ik niet echt had geprobeerd haar op te vrolijken. Maar ergens besefte ik ook wel dat ze waarschijnlijk niet toegegeven had. Ik zuchtte en keek naar het witte plafond. Pas tegen de ochtend viel ik eindelijk in slaap.

'An-.. Tessa?' klonk een geforceerd opgewekte stem. Vermoeid knipperde ik met mijn ogen en keek naar Wendy, die me de Ochtendprofeet gaf en de gordijnen open deed.

'Je mag naar huis, vandaag al,' glimlachte ze. Ik glimlachte terug , maar mijn ogen stonden verdrietig. Wendy knikte me vriendelijk toe en verdween. Somber staarde ik naar de Ochtenprofeet. De letters dansten voor mijn ogen.

Ik wilde zo graag Maaike helpen , er voor haar zijn. Maar de Heler had besloten dat ik weg mocht... Beter gezegd: _moest_.

Ik wilde niet weg , maar begreep zo ook wel dat ik nooit toestemming zou krijgen te blijven. Het was ten slotte een ziekenhuis en er moesten plaatsen vrij komen voor nieuwe patienten. Een blik op Maaike was genoeg om me nog beroerder te voelen.

Z e zag er teneergeslagen uit. Ineengezakt, schouders naar voren en schrale wangen , waarschijnlijk van de tranen. Ik zag een snee in haar voorhoofd.

'Hoe zijn je ouders overleden?' vroeg ik zacht. Met een schok bewoog ze haar hoofd richting mij. Maar nog steeds ontweek ze mijn blik.

'Lucius Malfidus,' fluisterde ze heel zacht. Hoewel het bijna onverstaanbaar was, had het een groot effect op me. Zonder het te merken stootte ik mijn thee om , schoof het bord met boterhammen van mijn kastje en viel spontaan uit bed. Verbijsterd stond ik op en keek haar weifelend aan.

'Dat meen je niet,' fluisterde ik.

Maaike zweeg.

'Dat geloof ik niet.' Ik schudde zachtjes mijn hoofd. Een paar tranen rolden over Maaikes wang en ik schudde wilder mijn hoofd.

'Oh nee, dat is _niet_ waar.'

'Jawel, die bruut heeft mijn ouders vermoord met een simpele doodsvloek, in de Wegisweg,' mompelde Maaike. Ik staarde haar aan, te verbaasd om een woord uit te kunnen brengen.

Maaike zei verder geen woord meer en ik begon zwijgend de scherven van het bord bij elkaar te vegen. _Scherven brengen geluk,_ dacht ik bedroefd. Ik dacht aan Lucius. Ik kon gewoon niet geloven dat _hij_ de ouders van dit arme meisje had vermoord. Ze was misschien net 16 en nu al wees! Ik zuchtte en pakte de Ochtendprofeet maar. Nog steeds dansten de letters een wilde mambo, maar ik merkte het niet op dit keer. Ik kon het nog steeds niet geloven.

Met een leeg gevoel in mijn buik liep ik naar de receptie. Eigenlijk zou ik blij moeten zijn dta ik wegkon , maar alles buiten St. Holisto's zou me aan Harry doen denken. De laatste dagen had ik alle gedachtes, herinneringen en twijfels aan hem weggestopt. Maar nu keerde alles heel duidelijk terug. En ik kon ze niet bannen uit mijn leven. Ik kon Harry niet vergeten. Hij betekende teveel voor me. Ik zuchtte verdrietig. Hij ging een verlovingsring voor Cho Chang kopen, had Bell gezegd... Op dat moment wenste ik met heel mijn hart dat ze _Tessa_ had gezegd.

'Naam?' vroeg de receptioniste verveeld.

'Tessa Tinkels,' zei ik afwezig. Mijn gedachtes zaten nog steeds bij Maaike en Harry. Een rilling ging door me heen toen ik de receptioniste een stempel met "afgemeld" zag zetten. Ik zette een stap opzij en keek naar de hal. Ik zag een haard aan de overkant en een potje Brandstof staan. Ik zuchtte diep. Waar moest ik naar toe gaan? Ik voelde me verloren en eenzaam. Zo besluiteloos als ik daar stond.Ik dacht eraan om naar mijn eigen , vertrouwde huisje te gaan. Maar zelfs Nimbus zou me nu niet op kunnen vrolijken.

Het huisje kopen was een grote stap in mijn leven geweest. Het was verrot, oud en viel bijna om. Maar toch had ik al mijn spaargeld uitgegeven om het te kopen Het was mijn plekje, de enige plaats voor mezelf. Van _mezelf._

Maar nu ik eraan dacht, was dat eigenlijk wel het laatste waar ik behoefte aan had. ik wilde dat er iemand was die me kon opvrolijken. Iemand die van me hield en die me er nu bovenop zou kunnen helpen. Ik voelde een steek door mijn hart gaan toen ik me bedacht dat Harry de eerste was aan wie ik dacht. Hij had me er in de moeilijke tijden een beetje bovenop weten te krijgen. Hij maakte nu deel uit van mijn leven, maar dat niet alleen. Hij maakte deel uit van mijn hart.

Ik haalde diep adem en hakte de knoop door. Eens zou ik Harry weer onder ogen moeten komen. Ik kon hem niet negeren. Zweinstein was mijn thuis en daar moest ik naartoe. Ik zou er geen moment alleen zijn.

Met grote passen liep ik naar de haard, pakte wat brandstof en stapte in de vlammen.

'Zweinstein!' riep ik. De ruimte begon te tollen, ik voelde mijn hoofd duizelen en zag tientallen haarden voorbijschieten. Vlak voor ik bij Zweinstein terecht kwam, schoot een gedachte door me heen, die me ontzettend twijfelachtig maakte.

Wat als hij _mij_ negeerde? Wat als het voor hem niet zoveel had betekend?

Nog steeds twijfelachtig stapte ik uit de haard. Ik bekeek de entreehal. Hij zag er zo... anders uit, sinds mijn vertrek. Ik voelde me een beetje vreemd. De zenuwen raasden door mijn buik maar ook angst en blijdschap drongen zich mijn gevoelens binnen. Vluchtig liep ik richting Perkamentus' kantoor.

'Professor Tinkels!' zei een stem achter me opgewekt. Ik draaide me om.

'Oh, hallo professor Perkamentus! Ik was net op zoek naar u,' vertelde ik opgelaten. Ik had hem mooi wel laten zitten met zijn leerlingen!

'Ah, zie je wel? Ik dacht je al gauw weer te zien.' Perkamentus keek me aan met vrolijk pretlichtjes in zijn ogen.

'Is eh.. de reis goed gegaan?'

'Ja hoor,' glimlachte ik geforceerd. Perkamentus keek me even onderzoekend aan, maar ging toen weer verder.

'U kunt natuurlijk meteen uw lessen weer oppakken. Uw leerlingen hebben af en toe een invaller gehad, maar meestal zijn de lessen uitgevallen. Maak je er dus maar niet druk om.'

'O,' bracht ik een beetje verbaasd uit. Hij vond het niet erg? Vreemd.

'ik begrijp je situatie,' zei hij zacht met een uitdrukkingsloze blik. Hij knikte met een vriendelijk glimlach en draaide zich om. Maar net voor de grote deur richting de Grote Zaal leek hij zich te bedenken.

'Oh ja, Tessa? Nog een vraagje: of je wat wilt doen aan de Verweer-leraar. Hij lijkt niet zo happy en volgens mij ben jij degene die dat kan veranderen...'

Hij knipoogde. Een glimlach speelde om zijn lippen en hij draaide zich om. Met een knal viel de deur achter hem dicht. Dat drukte precies mijn verbijsterde reactie uit.

-BENG-

"Dit is niet waar," was het eerste wat mijn verwarde geest te binnen schoot. Het kon niet waar zijn. Ik had 2 weken lang in het ziekenhuis gelegen met de wetenschap dat Harry iemand anders had. Dit kon niet waar zijn, Perkamentus had het mis... Ik zuchtte diep en zocht naar mijn kamertje. Wat had ik eerder ook alweer gedacht? O ja, op Zweinstein zou ik nooit alleen zijn. Niets was meer waar.

Een eenzaam figuurtje halverwege de gang viel me onmiddelijk op. Eenzaam, gebogen en met een vermoeide uitdrukking op zijn gezicht. Ik voelde meteen een steek van spijt door mijn hartv gaan en hield aarzelend halt. Hij merkte het niet , zat daar ineen gezakt tegen de muur met zijn hoofd op zijn knieen en zijn benen opgetrokken. Wallen onder zijn ogen , een bleke huid en doffe ogen.. Ik voelde me onzettend schuldig en stond daar maar, verloren naar hem te kijken. Het leek alsof de hele wereld wegvaagde en alleen Harry en ik nog bestonden. Eerder had ik het gevoel gehad een pion te zijn... Nu waren alle pionnen in een ruk van het bord gevaagd, alleen harry en ik waren er nog... Mijlenver van elkaar.

Terwijl ik zachtjes een stap dichterbij zette, voelde ik hoe vreemd hij voor me was geworden, en hoe ide herinneringen et hem tegelijk mijn gedachtes binnen schoten. Het gaf een dubbel gevoel. Ik keek naar Harry. Hij haalde zijn hoofd weer van zijn knieen af en staarde vooruit. Roerloos bleef ik staan. Nog steeds had Harry mij niet in de gaten. Er rolde een parelachtige traan over zijn bleke wang. Ik sloot mijn ogen en voelde weer een intense tinteling van liefde door me heen gaan.

'Harry?' fluisterde ik. Er kwam nauwelijks geluid uit mijn keel en mijn stem haperde een beetje.. Harry had het niet gehoord... Het was stil in de gang, doodstil. Maar ik had het idee dat een oorverdovende knal die stilte verbrak, toen Harry mij plotseling recht in mijn ogen aankeek.

Hoofdstuk 20

'Harry?' fluisterde ik nogmaals.

Harry keek me aan. Alleen maar aan kijken.

Plotseling keerde de glans in zijn groene ogen terug. De manier waarop hij zat, waarop hij naar me keek vertelde me veel meer dan alle boeken op de wereld. Hij stond langzaam op. Nog steeds was ongeloof in mijn ogen af te lezen. Harry schudde zijn hoofd en keek al even fronsend als ik.

'Tessa...' zei hij zacht. Hij stond traag op. Ik wist niet wat ik moest zeggen , ik kon geen woorden vinden voor wat ik hem wilde vertellen. Hij stond nu vlak voor me. Zij handen raakten heel lichtjes de mijne aan en ik keek in zijn ogen Ik zocht bescherming, liefde. Al wat ik de laatste maanden gemist had, wilde ik hier en nu vinden.

Plotseling, zonder dat ik het zelf gemerkt had, werd mijn beeld wazig van de tranen en rolde hij plots over mijn wang. Zachtjes veegde Harry hem weg met zijn duim en maakte een sussend geluid. Ik snikte zachtjes en zocht steun in zijn ogen. Ondanks die gelukkige blik zag ik ook verwarring.

'Het spijt me,' fluisterde ik.

'Sssht..'

Ik beet op mijn lip en omhelsde hem. Hij sloeg zijn armen om me heen en vcooor het eerst sinds maanden voelde ik me velig- in Harry's armen.

'Tessa?' vroeg Harry zachtjes en hij met zijn handen op mijn schoduers hield hij me een eindje van hem af.

'Ja?' fluisterde ik. Ik wist wat er komen ging, ik voelde het gewoon. Zenuwen raasden door mijn buik.

'Wil je.. Ik..Wil je eh.. verkering?'

'Ja,' antwoordde ik ademloos. 'Dolgraag!' vervolgde ik zielsgelukkig. Voor even was ik alles vergeten. Ik had steun en bescherming gezocht bij Harry- en gevonden..

Harry's handen gleden naar mijn middel. Ik sloeg heel langzaam mijn armen om zijn nek en hij trok me zachtjes naar hem toe. Hij boog zijn hoofd om me og steeds recht aan te kijken. Vlak voor ik mijn ogen sloot, zag ik nog hoe Harry's groene ogen straalden van geluk. Heel zachtjes zoende hij me.

Het moment leek eeuwig te duren, maar toen we eindelijk weer terugkeerden op de echte wereld boog hij zijn hoofd terug en ik glimlachte naar hem. Hij grijnsde. Ik zag een vrolijke twinkeling in zijn ogen. Hij stond op het punt iets te zeggen, toen een snerende stem het moment verstoorde.

'Oh, dus ik was maar een tijdverdrijf tot je _Tessa_ terug was!' klonk het honend. Geschrokken zetten Harry en ik beiden een stap achteruit en keken naar Cho Chang, die met een nat betraand gezicht naar ons staarde, met een blik vol ongeloof en woede.

Mijn hart stond stil toen de woorden tot me doordrongen. Hadden Harry en zij wat gehad terwijl ik weg was? Wanhopig probeerde ik oogcontact met Harry te maken, maar die meed mijn blik.

Harry's stem klonk verbazend kalm toen hij zijn keel schraapte en antwoord gaf. 'Cho, die keer dat we uitgingen heb ik heel duidelijk tegen je gezegd dat het vriendsachappelijk was.' Harry was duidelijk geiiriteerd. Cho keek hem geschokt aan en barstte in huilen uit.

'Je hebt me nooit gemogen! Je hebt me gewoon _gebruikt!_ sneerde ze helemaal overstuur. De tranen stroomden over haar wangen en ze wierp mij een dodelijke blik toe.

'En jij...' sliste ze met dubbele tong van het snikken.

'Jij bent de gemeenste heks die ik ooit heb gezien!' ze keek me woedend aan met haar rode, dikke ogen waar een haast krankzinnige blik in huisde.

'Houd je mond!' flapte Harry eruit. Zijn gezicht stond op onweer en in zijn ogen woedde een helse storm. Hij keek Cho gefronst en boos aan. Die snikte luid en zette angstig een paar pasjes achteruit.

'Ik ga al!' riep ze uit. 'Laat mij maar in de steek!'

Gepikeerd keek Harry haar na. Ik staarde naar z'n ogen, die Cho argwanend volgden, elke stap, elke beweging. Tot ze de hoek om was. Toen keek hij weer naar mij. Hij bet op zijn lip en zuchtte.

'Sorry hoor... Ze is een beetje..-'

'-vreemd,' vulde ik aan. Hij keek me aan en grijnsde.

'Maakt niet uit,' vervolgde ik nog. harry grijnsde nog breder.

Plots kon ik het niet langer voor me houden. Ik wilde die vraag stellen, die talloze keren zo hard door mijn hoofd gebonsd had dat ik hoofdpijn kreeg. Ik brandde van verlangen naar het antwoord, maar ik was ook bang voor de harde waarheid die erin ziou zitten. En als ik het antwoord had gehoord, kon ik dat niet meer veranderen. Het zou een feit zijn... En toch kon ik die vraag niet langer tegenhouden.

'Harry, je betekend heel veel voor me... ' zei ik zachtjes. Mijn stem haperde een beetje en ik keek hem gespannen aan. Hij bloosde een beetje maar zijn ogen stonden kalm.

'Ik vraag me vaak af... Is dit voor jou gewoon een van je vele verkeringen? Of betekend dit ook iets voor jou...?'

Ik hield mijn adem in en sloeg mijn ogen neer onder Harry's blik. Mijn hart bonkte hard tegen mijn ribbenkast en ik leunde ongemakkelijk op het andere been.

Maar het antwoord bleef uit. Het bleef stil. Onverdraaglijk stil. Ik keek hem aan en zag dat hij haast onmerkbaar knikte. Zijn blik verried liefde.

Ik kon het nog maar half beseffen, maar een ding drong wel tot me door.

_Hij hield van me._

Opnieuw zette Harry een stap dichterbij. Hij was wat groter als ik en ik moest omhoogkijken om hem nu nog recht aan te kijken. Hij glimlachte met een blik in zijn ogen waar ik gewoon van _smolt_ vanbinnen. Een warm gevoel trok door me heen.

'Ik hou van je,' fluisterde ik zachtjes. Misschien wat ouderwets, maar het waren de enige woorden die ik kon bedenken. Hoewel er geen woorden bestonden voor wat ik voor Harry voelde.. Liefde, bescherming, troost, steun.. Alles wat ik had gewenst ooit te hebben, had ik nu gekregen. Ik grijnsde speels naar Harry, draaide me om en rende lachend weg. Vrolijk rende hij mne achter na. Zo snel ik kon holde ik door de lage gang. Leerlingen keken vreemd naar ons vanuit de leslokalen en af en toe staarde een voorbij lopende professor ons na alsof we gek waren , maasr ik lette er niet op. Ik rende dolhappy door de gang, door de Entreehal, en naar de Eetzaal. Die was helemaal leeg en kaal en ik hield verschrikt halt. Harry knalde zowat tegen me op , maar ik bleef roerloos staan staren. Iets in deze zaal riep herinneringen op. Harry. Mijn vlucht hiernaartoe via de Edana. De Edana. Mijn taak. De herinneringen, frustraties en woedes kwamen teru. Ze overstroomden mijn gedachtes gewoon en met een schok realiseerde ik me weer wat mijn moeder me had gevraagd. ik moest met de Edana Voldemort verdrijven. En precies op dat moment begreep ik dat het een vraag, een taak was die ik nooit waar kon maken. Ik kon het niet. Iemand doden... Zelfs niet als het Voldemort was. Ik haalde diep qadem en nam een beslissing. Eentje die niet terug te draaien was, vooral omdat ik wist dat het _moest_ gebeuren.. Door mij, dat kon niet anders. Maar voor ik deze taak kon gaan waarmaken, moest ik eerst tot bezinning komen. Het zou mijn tweede afscheid nog pijnlijker maken, maar als ik nu ging, zou het mislopen. En dit was iets dat niet mis _mocht _gaan. Ik zuchtte even en probert weer de vrolijke tess van net te zijn.

'Wat dacht je van een feestje?' grijnsde ik. Harry keek me een beetje ongemakkelijk aan , maar ik negeerde het. Lachend rende ik naar het kantoortje van perkamentus.

'Professor?'

'Tessa! Kom binnen, professor!' hij glimlachte naar me en die glimlach verbreedde toen hij zag hoe Harry na mij binnen kwam.

'Hallo Harry,' knikte hij.

'Je wilt me ergens over spreken?' vroeg Perkamentus aan mij.

'Ja. Ik had het idee voor een feest. Dat lijkt me gaaf! Het is alweer bijna maart en ik heb gewoon zo'n zin in een feest! Mag er een feest komen? Een disco? Please?'

Ik het schoolhoofd zo lief mogelijk aan en hoopte dat het antwoord "ja" zou zijn. Ik had er zo'n zin in , even gek doen voor een serieuze taak. Ik wilde dansen, feesten lol maken.. Grotendeels ook omdat ik nog niet zo zeker was van de afloop van mijn taak. Hij was levensgevaarlijk... Perkamentus keek me aan, een twinkeling in zijn ogen. Ik hield mijn adem in.

'Oke..' begon hij langzaam. Een grijns van oor tot oor trok over mijn gezicht.

'Op een voorwaarde.'

Mijn gezicht betrok. 'En die is?'

'Dat jij alles regelt. Alles'

Ik zuchtte, keek hem aan en knikte. Ik wilde lol maken, hoe dan ook.

'Oke.Geef eind volgende week mij een lisjtje van wat we moeten kopen. Dan stel ik een budget in en mag je samen met Minerva de spullen gaan kopen.'

Het duurde even voor het tot mij door drong dat hij het had over Professor Anderling.

'Is goed. En bedankt!'

Hij knikte en ging weer aan het werk. Zwijgend vertrokken Harry en ik.

'Een feest?' vroeg Harry verbijsterd aan me zodra we de deur uit waren.

'Yep,' grijnsde ik. Hij glimlachte.

De week erop was het alweer Maart en gingen ik en Anderling op stap om spullen te kopen. Voldaan, moe en vrolijk keerden we terug. Ik was meer dan tevreden over de aankopen en begon meteen enthousiast met flyers maken en een bandje te regelen. Perkamentus kwam met een voorstel over de datum en de dag na de inkopen klapte Perkamentus in zijn handen tijdens het ontbijt in de Grote Zaal.

'M'n beste leerlingen, mag ik even de aandacht?'

Het gepraat en gelach verstomde en alle leerlingen keken verwachtingsvol naar Perkamentus.

'Professor Tinkels heeft een leuke mededeling voor jullie'

Meteen draaiden alle hoofden naar mij. Een beetje ongemakkelijk stond ik op en liep naar voren.

'Hallo allemaal,' begon ik een beetje nerveus. Toen herinnerde ik me mijn eigen enthousiasme en de zenuwen verdwenen als sneeuw voor de zon. Ik glimlachte en begon vrolijk te praten.

'Twee weken geleden heb ik aan professor Perkamwentus gevraagd of ik een feest mocht organiseren.' Ik zweeg even terwijl de leerlingen opgewonden naar elkaar toe draaiden en begonnen te fluisteren.

'Het was goed,' ging ik verder en meteen was alle aandacht weer op mij gericht.

'Onder een voorwaarde: dat ik alles zou regelen. Dus heb ik een bandje gehuurd, versiering gekocht, flyers gemaakt met de aankondiging en een datum vastgesteld: volgende week vrijdag. Dit feest is bedoeld voor leerlingen uit alle klassen. Ik vertrouw erop dat jullie met z'n allen kunnen feesten zonder problemen. Anders zal het direct afgelopen zijn. De kaartjes kun je halen bij mij tijdens atronomie. Ze kostenniks. Avondkleding is verplicht, mag ook dreuzelkleding zijn. Die kun je vinden in Zweinsveld, Vaalsjes Hoekje. Dat is een dreuzelwarenhuis. En voor de eerste en tweedejaars, die hoeven niet per se in zulk soort kleding. Van de eerste en tweedejaars wordt trouwens verwacht dat ze een beetje uit de buurt zullen blijven van de zevendejaars. Omgekeerd hetzelfde.

'Nou, ik hoop dat jullie er zin in hebben. Alvast veel plezier, ik zie jullie vannacht.'

Daarop glimlachte ik even naar de lerlingen en liep naar mijn plaats aan de oppertafel. Tevreden begon ik aan mijn eieren met spek en keek opgewekt toe hoe de leerlingen opgewonden begonnen te kletsen. Tegen de tijd dat de Zaal langzaam leeg liep, stonden verschillende jongens op en liepen naar een meisje om haar mee te vragen.

In de gang werd ik tegengehouden door Harry. Ik grijnsde vrolijk naar hem en keek hem afwachtend aan. Hij bloosde en staarde naar zijn schoenen terwijl hij iets mompelde.

'Sorry, wat zei je?' ik had er geen woord van verstaan.

'Of je met mij mee naar je feest wilt,' hakkelde Harry iets harder. Het duurde even voor de woorden tot me doordrongen.

'Tuurlijk!' zei ik uiteindelijk ademloos. Mijn hart sloeg een paar slagen over. Ondanks het feit dat ik en Harry nu _verkering _hadden, had ik dit totaal niet verwacht. Waarom eigenlijk niet?

'Gaaf,' wist Harry nog uit te brengen. Hij grijnsde, zwaaide en liep rustig naar de trap.

Met een big smile om mijn lippen liep ik naar de hal. Het was een week later. Een week vol spanning, gelukl, liefde, zorgeloosheid en troost. Voor het eerst in mijn leven was ik _echt_ gelukkig. Ik glimlachte aan een stuk door en voelde de vlinders door mijn buik razen als mijn blik die van Harry kruisde.

Ik had speciaal voor vanavond een mooie jurk gekocht. Hij had een rok tot net over mijn knieen en was spierwit. Er zat een doorzichtige stof overheen met allemaal kleine vlindertjes langs de zoom. Aan een flinterdun ceintuurtje laag om mijn middel hingen zilveren kettinkjes waar ook weer vlindertjes aan hingen. De hals van de jurk was erg breed en liet een heel stuk van mijn schouders bloot, maar daar zaten twee bandjes van een mouwloos topje wat ik eronder aan had. De jurk was direkwartsmouw en om mijn polsen hingen twee bescheiden armbandjes. Mijn haar zat mooi los. Ik voelde me net een prinses, zoals iedereen mijn uiterlijk becomplimenteerde. Ik glimlachte breed toen ik Harry aan het eind van de gang zag aankomen. Dolgelukkig nam ik zijn arm aan en liep met hem naar de Zaal.

**-Draco-**

Met een hol gevoel in zijn maag liep Draco over het enorme veld voor Zweinstein. Het zwerkbal veld lag er verlaten bij en zelfs het water in het meer lag doodstil. Alles was stil, zwijgend en roerloos. Drsco probeerde het ongemakkelijke gevoel van zich af te schudden, maar zijn benen bleven loodzwaar.

De melodieuze klanken van een vorlijke muziek verstoorden zijn gepeins en hij stopte. Aandachtig luisterend herkende hij de muziek: een bandje.

Hij sloeg zijn ogen neer en herinnerde zich het feest op Zweinstein, waar hij verschillende geruchten over had gehoord. Hij wenste met heel zijn hart dat hij nu daar, in de rote Zaal, danste met Tessa in zijn armen. Maar haar liefde voor Harry was het grootst en haalde Draco uit zijn droom. Hij dacht aan de laatste keer dat hij haar gezien had. Hij had bekend dat hij een soort band met haar had gevoeld, maar ze leek het allemaal niet zo belangrijk te vinden. Voor hem was het dat wel. Het was zijn leven. Nou niet per se dat hij verliefd was op Tessa, maar hij voelde hoe ze precies het zelfde als hij, hoeveel ze gemeen hadden. En dat maakte haar zo bijzonder voor hem. Zij zat gevangen. In haar geheimen, in haar gedachtes. Ze kon geen enkele beweging maken zonder zichzelf volledig vast te zetten. En hij had precies hetzelfde gevoel Hij voelde iets speciaals voor Tessa, alsof ze bij elkaar hoorden. Maar op een of andere manier had hij het sterke, wantrouwige gevoel dat hij en Tessa op een andere manier bij elkaar hoorden dan hij wilde..

Langzaam kwam hij weer in beweging. Hij moest iets doorgeven aan Perkamentus, dat moest gauw gebeuren. Maar terwijl hij heel traag de hal binnen stapte, voelde hij een stroom van frustraties over hem heen stromen. Hij was rijk, hij kon alles krijgen wat hij wilde. Alles, behalve Tessa.

Hoofdstuk 21

**-Tessa-**

Het voelde alsof ik binnenwandelde in mijn eigen droom, toen ik de deuren van de Grote Zaal in zicht kwamen. Alles zag er prachtig uit, precies zoals ik in gedachten had gehad. Ik hoorde nu al de vrolijke tonen van het bandje die zich opgewekt een weg baanden door de Zaal en de gang. Voor het eerst sinds tijden voelde ik me vrolijk. _Echt_ vrolijk. Even geen zorgen...

Heel vaag kwam mijn taak weer in mijn achterhoofd naar boven drijven , maar ik drong die gedachte weg en glimlachte. Op dit moment was alles perfect, dat mocht ik niet laten verpesten..  
Ik zuchtte diep en sloot kort mijn ogen. Mijn blik kruiste die van Harry. Hij aarzelde even en ik pakte zachtjes zijn hand.

'Dansen?'

'Houd ik niet van,' zei hij een beetje kortaf. Hij bloosde.

'Ik op zich ook niet. Maar dit is echt zo'n gaaf nummer,' opperde ik. Eigenlijk was dat niet waar, maar op het moment dat ik het zei verstomde het huidge liedje en drongen nieuwe tonen zich tussen de menigte door. Met een schok had ik door dat dit echt mijn lievelingsliedje was .

'Alsjeblieft?' vroeg ik smekend en trok er het liefste geizhct bij dta ik in huis had.

'Okay dan,' gaf Harry toe, met duidelijke tegenzin.

'Ik leer het je wel, we gaan wel een beetje achterin staan.

'Graag,' mompelde hij. Ik deed alsof ik het niet hoorde en hij loodsde me mee , helemaal naar achteren in de Zaal. Die zag er sprookjesachtig uit, met vele kleuren goud in de versiering en een gouden podium, rond en middenin de dansvloer.

Ik keek hem zo lief mogelijk aan, in die mooie groene ogen van hem. Ik voelde me weg dromen en hij pakte na een korte aarzeling mijn andere hand. Hij keek me aan en ik begon te dansen. Moeiteloos volgde Harry me in mijn bewegingen en algauw had hij de pasjes onder de knie. Ik spetterde van de dansvloer, zoals ik soepltjes op de muziek bewoog. Mischien was ik niet zo'n superdanser, ik zat lekker in mijn vel en voelde me toppie!

Dromerig keek Harry aan met een blik van geluk. Hij beantwoordde hem met een zachte kus..

**-Draco-**

Eenzaam wandelde Draco naar de rand langs het meer. Hij stond hier nu al lang te twijfelen wat te doen. Onwijs graag was hij naar binnen gewandeld, had Tessa bij haar hand gepakt en had met haar de sterren van de hemel gedanst. Hij zuchtte diep en wenste voor de zoveelste keer dat Potter er nooit geweest was. Hij verafschuwde hem uit ghet diepst van zijn hart. Vooral nu hij "zijn" Tessa had afgepakt.

Kwaad schopte hij tegen een steentje en staarde verveeld naar het duistere water.Op een of andere manier zag het er aanlokkelijk uit. Even kwam er een idee in hem op. Even, vaag en onduidelijk. Toen verdween het weer. Maar het hem met een schok laten realiseren hoe ongelukkig hij was. Hij zuchtte met gevoel voor drama en schopte nogmaals tegen een steen die over het gras stuitte en met een plons in het water verdween, de donkerte in. Eigenlijk voelde hij er veel voor om de steen te volgen. Maar hij besefte ook dat dat geen zin had, dat het ontzettend laf was. Hij dwong zichzelf weg te lopen van het meer en besloot hartgrondig om Tessa uit zijn leven te bannen. Ze had hem verandert, aantrekkelijk als ze was met haar felle karakter. Het was wel genoeg geweest zo. Hij haalde diep adem en voor de laatste keer schoot haar naam door zijn hoofd. Toen verbande hij haar, voorgoed. Hij moest verder zonder haar, en hij kon er beter nu een eind aan maken.

**-Tessa-**

Zonder het zelf te beseffen danste ik de hele avond aan een stuk door met Harry. In het begin leek hij een hekel te hebben aan dansen, maar hij leek er plezier in te krijgen, misschien merendeel doordat ik de hele tijd lachte ne opgewekt met de liedjes meezong, zachtjes natuurlijk. Uiteindelijk verstomde het huidige liedje weer. Het bleef even stil, maar uiteindelijk begon de band weer te spelen. Onmiddelijk herkende ik de noten. Ze waren zacht en langzaam.. Een schuifelliedje... Even kruiste mijn blik die van Harry en ik merkte onmiddelijk de uitdrukking van ongemak op. Ik glimlachte naar hem en liet de muziek door me heen stromen en bezit van me nemen, terwijl ik langzaam mijn armen om zijn middel sloeg en mijn gezicht op zijn schouder legde.

Vanaf onze plek zag niemand ons maar konden wij iedereen bekijken. Maar geen van ons beiden had daar behoefte aan. We schuifelden langzaam en leken weg te dromen in een wereld van geluk, voor mijn gevoel.

Toen de tonen wegstierven en het liedje ten einde was, herinnerde ik me met een schok dat dat het laatste liedje vand e avond zou zijnm en dat Perkamentus me had gevraagd dna nog een woordje te zeggn. Mijn blik gleed geschrokken van het bandje naar Perkamentus, helemaal aan de andere kant van de Zaal.

'Sorry Harry, ik moet nog wat zeggen,' stamelde ik en haastig ging ik er vandoor. Harry staarde me fronsend na.

Ik haalde diep adem en stapte het gouden podium op, waar de bandleden al plaats gemaakt hadden voor me. Mijn hand gleed naar mijn zak en ik haalde er een beetje nerveus een toverstok uit,terwijl alle hoofden in de Zaal mijn bewegingen aandachtig volgden.. Haastig sprak ik de bezwering uit en mijn stem klonk een stuk luider toen ik mijn keel schraapte en begon aan mijn dankwoord:

'Een dansparty organiseren was, al zeg ik het zelf, een goed idee geweest. Het was leuk om te doen, met het vooruitzicht dat jullie het naar je zin zouden hebben en zich niet zouden vervelen. Ik ben blij dat deze verwachtingen klopten en dat jullie je netjes aan de regels gehouden. Hartstikke bedankt hiervoor. Degenen die me geholpen hebben ook bedankt natuurlijk. Maandag ben ik misschien afwezig, dus heel misschien kunnen jullie eens lekker een nachtje doorslapen. Willen alle leerlingen met jhun hoofdmonitoren en klasssenoudsten naar hun leerlingenkamer lopen? Welterusten.'

Haastig stapte ik van het podium af en keek toe hoe de Zaal langzaam leeg stroomde en de band hun instrumenten op ruimden. Vermoeid leunde ik tegen het podium aan en keek op mijn horloge. Twaalf uur. Het was mooi geweest voor vandaag.

Ik liep naar harry, zei hem gedag en liep naar mijn kamertje. Nog steeds klonken de tonen van mijn lievelingsliedje door mijn hoofd, toen ik iets plotseling glashard besefte.Ik had door wat ik gezegd had over maandag. Het waren woorden,. die samen een zin hadden gevormd: "Maandag ben ik misschien afwezig.."

Plotseling dreunde die zin door mijn hoofd en vroeg ik me af, waarom ik die woorden uitgesproken had. Ik besefte plotseling mijn taak weer en had door wat die woorden betekenden. Maandag ging ik proberen mijn taak te vervullen. Een taak, waar ik al tijden mee zat.

Na dit besef gleden mijn ogen langzaam dicht en zakte ik weg in een donkere wereld, der slaap en dromen... En nachtmerries...

'Neeee!' gilde ik. Ik rende door een gang, pijnscheuten overvielen me en ik rende weg voor dat, dat wat onvermijdelijk was. Uit alle dingen van de wereld, rende ik dweg voor datgene.. Dat me altijd zou achtervolgen.. Het was niet meer dan een gouden cirkel, klein, maar vol macht.

'Nee!' schreeuwde ik nogmaals. Mijn voetstappen waren gehaast en vluchtend. Maar hoe hard ik ook rende, er was geen ontsnapping mogelijk. Ik was helemaal overgeleverd aan het kleine voorwerp. Een gouden cirkel, met daarin een zwart bolletje, zwevend. Het joeg me angst aan en de rillingen liepen over mijn lichaam. Koud zweet liep over mijn rug terwijl ik wegrende voor dat, waar ik niet aan kon ontsnappen...

Hijgend ging ik rechtop zitten. Ik opende angstig mijn ogen. Mijn kamertje was donker en ruim, maar de de muren leken op me af te komen. Ik drukte een hand tegen mijn hart en voelde dat keihard bonken. Ik voelde me in het nauw gedreven en haalde trillerig adem. De Edana onder mijn nachtjaponm gloeide heet. Het brandde in mijn huid maar ik merkte het niet. Het drong niet tot me door. Ik wist nu al dat mijn taak niet volbracht kon worden. De Edana was te machtig.

Ik zuchtte diep en zakte langzaam weer in slaap. Maar de Edana en mijn taak van maandag blef me achtervolgen...

De zaterdag en zondag kwam ik moeizaam door. Hoewel de tijd snel ging, verveelde ik me kapot en was doodsbang, alleen op mijn kamertje. Zweinstein was een van de veiligste plaatsen van de toverwereld en ondanks dat voelde ik me alles behalve veilig. Mijn grootste angst was krachtig. Het had mij in zijn macht. Ik was bang, bang voor de Edana.

Maandag werd ik met een schok wakker. Meteen drong het galshard tot me door dat het _vandaag_ was. Maandag.

'Waarom doe je me dit aan, mam?' fluisterde ik zachtjes. Een rilling trok door me heen, tegelijk met het ijskoude besef van het levensgevaar aan de taak. Ik zuchtte trilerig, sloeg mijn ogen neer en probeerde toen zo kalm mogelijk adem te halen. Maar het koude zweet liep over mijn rug en joeg me angst aan. Angst, voor wat komen ging.

'Harry..' begon ik met moeite. Harry keek me aan, een onzekere blik in zijn ogen.

'Ik ben vandaag... weg.. Ik eh... zie je nog wel..'

Hij knikte, bleef me strak aan kijken..

'Doei,' wist ik nog het uit te brengen. Het geluid werd getemperd door de brok in mijn keel. Het holle gevoel in mijn buik kon ik niet negeren en terwijl ik me omdraaide en wegliep, voelde ik mezelf trillen van angst. In gedachten sprak ik boos tegen mezelf. Ik was laf bezig. Wat ik ging doen, moest gebeuren. Het was de vraag van mijn moeder.. Haar laatste verzoek.. Ik zwaaide nog naar harry, aan het eind van de gang, zonder om te kijken. Toen verdween ik door de poort van Zweinstein.

De zon scheen vrolijk en het leek een zonnige dag. Maar ik voelde me beroerd.. Het meer lag er stil bij, roerloos. De donkerte door de weerspiegeling heen zag er op een of andere manier aanlokkelijk uit. Ik schudde mijn hoofd en meed de aanblik.

"Je bent laf," dacht ik beschaamd en liep over het stenen padje naar de achterkant van het kasteel. Daar was een groot veld. Ik stak mijn toverstok hand uit en de Collecte bus verscheen onmiddelijk. Ik groef met mijn andere hand wat geld op uit mijn zak en gaf dat aan Sjaak. Hij fronste, knikte toen en vroeg mijn bestemming. Zwijgend dacht ik na... Ja, waar moest het eigenlijk gebeuren?

'Kerkhof bij Azkaban,' zei ik uiteindelijk kortaf. Sjaak keek me nieuwsgierig aan. Zijn onderzoekende blik leek dwars door me heen te gaan en ik stapte haastig de bus in. Op de derde verdieping was nog een plaatsje vrij, gelukkig. Ik voelde de Edana onder mijn gewaad gloeien. Het brandde, feller als anders. Niet voor lang meer...

Ik zuchtte diep en sloot mijn ogen. De zenuwen in mijn buik gingen als razenden tekeer. Plots schrok ik op door een zachtje -plop- vanonder mijn tafeltje.

Verbaasd boog ik en keek.

'Mabel!' bracht ik verbijsterd uit toen ik de kleine, nieuwsgierige kraaloogjes van het katje zag.

'Hoe kom jij hier?'

Ze hield haar hoofd schuin en keek me met grote ogen aan. Ze leek net zo verbaasd als ik zelf. Ik schoot in de lach om dat gekke gezicht. Nog steeds was ik gespannen, maar met Mabel bij me voelde ik me een stuk moediger. De rit richting Azkaban was hotsend en stotend, maar verder zonder problemen.

Ik zat mijn rug naar de riuchting waar we heen reden, maar ook zonder te kijken kon ik merken dat we in de buurt van Azkaban waren. Hoe dichter we bij het oude fort kwamen, hoe k0uder ik het kreeg. Vele rillingen van angst en koude liepen over mijn rug toen ik de ramen zag bevriezen. Ik slikte even en keek Mabel aan. Die probeerde weg te kruipen onder de zoom van mijn mantel. Ze rilde en keek rond met angstige schrikogen.

'Azkaban's kerkhof, halte voor mejuffrouw van Zweinstein,' schalde Sjaaks stem door de Collectebus. Ik stond op en liep het trapje af. Sjaak keek me aan met zo'n doordringende blik, dat ik dacht dat hij ter plekke mijn gedachtes las. Ik schudde mijn hoofd en probeerde er niet op te letten , toen ik uit stapte en zelf toen nog een blik in mijn rug voelde prikken. De Collectebus verdween met een luide knal en ik staarde peinzend over het troosteloze veld waar ik nu was. Hier was mam begraven... onder de naam van mijn broer, Bartolomeus Krenck Junior. Voor het eerst in mijn leven wilde ik hem spreken. Niet om gezellig bij te beppen, maar om hem te doden. Voor wat hij mijn moeder aan had gedaan.

Op het moment dat die gedachte door me heen schoot, voelde ik een brandende, helse pijn door me heen schieten. Het verspeirdde zich vanuit mijn borsdt en voelde aan alsof mijn botten, mijn huid, mijn hele lichaam in brand stond. Ik hijgde en deed grootse moeite het niet uit te schreeuwen. Ik sloot mijn ogen en probeerde met kordate stappen tussen de grafstenen door te lopen. Ik zag namen staan, namen die ik niet wilde weten. Rillingen liepen over mijn rug en ik huiverde. De aanwezigheid van Dementors was overaal aan te merken. De grond was kaal, hard en met een dun laagje zand erop. Hier en daar stond een plukje verdord en vergeeld gras. Alles zag er doods uit. Vergane schoonheid van wilde bloemen was onzichtbaar door de laag ijs die eromheen was gevroren. Ik voelde me eenzaam en verdrietig. Beelden kwamen naar boven drijven, beelden die ik niet meer had willen zien. Mijn vader, die me vertelde dat ik uit huis moest. De Heler, die me zei dat mam zou sterven... Ik voelde me misselijk worden, me wegzinken in een duistere omgeving.. Ik merkte hoe ik langzaam mijn bewustzijn verloor.. Ik zag vlekken op me af komen, vele vlekken... Tot alles helemaal zwart werd.. Nog net zag ik hoe de steen met mam's naam erop de richel afviel. Toen zonk ik weg..

'Miauw!' klonk het luid, vlakbij mijn oor. Slaperig opende ik mijn ogen op een kiertje. Ik zag hoe Mabel me met een ongeruste blik bekeek. Ik grinnikte flauwtjes, zonder een spoortje amusant.

'Kom,' zei ik zachtjes. Doelloos dwaalden we tussen de grizelige stenen door. Nog steeds had ik het gevoel weg te zakken, mijn bewustzijn te verliezen... Maar ik hield het krampachtig tegen en zocht stug door naar die ene grafsteen, waar de naam op zou staan die ik zocht. De naam die me de moed en de kracht zou geven om mijn taak te volbrengen. Om de Edana te vernietigen..

Hoofdstuk 22

Koppig bleef ik zoeken. De wereld leek te verdwijnen en helemaal op te gaan in rook. Alleen de grafstenen bestonden nog. Vluchtig gleden mijn ogen van naam tot naam. Zodra ik zag dat het niet "Myah Krenck" was, leek te naam te verdwijnen en liep ik gehaast door naar de vcolgende grafsteen. Ik had het gevoel nooit meer gelukkig te zijn, een zwaar triest gevoel belastte mijn maag. Ongelukkig dwarrelde ik tussen de stenen door terwijl traag een paar druppels op mijn hoofd landden. Ik merkte het niet, al wat ik zag waren de grafstenen. Plots trok een letter mijn aandacht. Terwijl het harder begon te regenen en de wolken voor de zon schoven, bewoog ik langzaam nar de grafsteen toe. Mijn hart leek stil te staan en ik was verstijfd. Van angst. Met mijn plan in het achterhoofd kwam ik langzaam weer in beweging, terwijl de zonnestralen verdwenen. Het werd donker, toen ik de "M" van de andere letters onderscheidde. Mijn ademhaling was jachtig en gehaast, mijn voetstappen onregelmatig en angstig. De wereld leek still te staan toen ik de letters samen twee namen vormden. Ze dansten voor mijn ogen, hoewel ik dondersgoed besefte wat er stond.

_"Myah Krenck"_

Het begon te sortregenen en dat joeg me angst aan. Duizenden verdrietige gedachtes schoten door mijn hoofd, terwijl ik daar als een verzopen katje naar het verlaten graf van mijn moeder staarde.

Eerst had de naam van mijn (half)broer erop gestaan, omdat ze dachten dat hij de dode was. Later was duidelijk geworden dat mijn moeder met hem verwisseld was. Vandaarde doorgekraste naam boven mijn moeders letters.

Hoe langer ik er naar keek, hoe ongelukiger ik me voelde worden. Alles van mijn lijf leek loodzwaar, kippevel trok over me heen en mijn haren hingen als verdorde sliertjes langs mijn hoofd. Een traan rolde over mijn wang, traag en eenzaam. Een regendruppel drupelde langs mijn gewaad naar beneden. Ik wist dat het nu moest gebeuren. Hier, en nu. Maar naast dat besef wist ik ook iets anders: ik kon het niet.

Al vanaf het begin af aan was ik diep vanbinnen bang voor de Edana. Hij was sterk, ontzettend krachtig en heel waardevol. Terwijl ik hem tussen mijn vingers liet draaien, voelde ik de twijfels groeien. Steeds meer begon ik te aarzelen. Het was mijn taak, ik kon er eigenlijk niet onder uit komen. De zenuwen schoten door mijn buik en ik wendde mijn blik af van de naam. Met veel moeite lukte dat. Ik leek gevangen in de blik van de letters, die me leken aan te staren vanuit een angstaanjagende diepte. Er hadden duizenden rampen allemaal tegelijk kunnen gebeuren, ik had er niks van gemerkt. Alleen ik en de Edana leken nog te bestaan. Waarom ik eigenlijk?

Plotseling scvhoten vele filosofische vragen door mijn hoofd.

Waarom ik? Waarom niet mijn broer? Waarom kwam ik er?

_"Je was een expiriment, een expiriment in naam van Hem,"_ klonk een zilveren stem door mijn hoofd. Gefascineerd dacht ik aan die woorden. Het was waar, ma had me laten merken dat ik een expiriment was.

_"Ze hadden de Edana. Maar ze konden hem niet gebruiken, omdat er een vloek over heerste: "Wanneer de Edana, gemaakt van Mabel, in handen komt van de Heer van het Duister, zal hij moeten bewijzen dat hij ook liefde bezit. Wanneer zijn liefde hem de Edana geeft, zal hij hem kunnen gebruiken._

_De vrouw van Zalazar Zwadderich heeft hiervoor gezorgd."_

Verbaasd luisterde ik toen de zilveren stem deze woorden galmend in mijn hoofd uitsprak. Ze bonsden door mijn hoofd en eindelijk had ik door _waarom_ ik er was:

Voldemort wilde macht

Ik besefte dat mijn taak meer dan ndoig was. Ik was degene die het kon. Als Voldemort de Edana zou krijgen, was de wereld niet meer te redden. ikw as hun hoop.

Een afschuwelijk, misselijk maken gevoel van zenwuen trok door me heen. Diep vanbinnen kon ik gewoon voelen dat ik het niet kon. De Edana vernietigen was waarvoor ik hier was gekomen. De Edana vernietigen was wat mijn moeder had gevraagd. De Edana vernietigen was waarvoor ik was geboren.

Op dat moment veranderde de stortbui in hagel. Het sloeg me in mijn gezicht en liet me pijn leiden, menselijke, keiharde pijn. Traag kwam ik tot bezinning en besefte ik dat ik het moest doen. Toen kruiste mijn blik die van de letters en dat gaf me de moed, de kracht en de wil waar ik op had gehoopt. De naam, het beeld van mijn moeders grafsteen flitste een miljoen keer door mijn hoofd toen ik met een ruw gebaar de Edana van mijn hals afhaalde. Het kettinkje brak en de bol die in de cirkel zweefde was zwart. Het zag er duister uit, alsof je kon verdrinken in de donkerte van de bol. Opnieuw voelde ik misselijk worden , maar dit keer hield ik het tegen. ik sliktye een paar keer, sloot kort mijn ogenen dwong mezelf tot kalmte. De hagel sloeg tegen me aan en deed zeer, maar ik voelde het maar half. Ik keek naar de Edana. Aarzelde toen nog heel even en sprak toen beslist de vloek uit, die een wereld van verschil zou maken. Althans, dat hoopt ik.

'Reducta Kedabra!'

Achteraf gezien waren de gevolgen logisch, maar ik verwachtte ze totaal niet. De Edana was gemaakt van het meest krachtigste materiaal dat bestond. Dat kon je niet zomaar vervloeken, al was het dan een versterkte vloek.

De Edana begon te branden, de vlammen laaiden hoog op en de hitte die het verspreidde was ondraaglijk. Ik kneep mijn ogen tot spleetjes om ondanks het felle licht nog wat te kunnen zien. Maar er was niet veel zichtbaar. De vlammen op de Edana werden feller en ik voelde hoe mijn hand in brand stond. Helse pijn verspreidde zich van mijn hand door mijn hele lichaam. Ik gil, ik krijste zo hard ik kon. Maar er kwam geen geluid uit mijn keel. Het bleef stil, doodstil. Op het geknetter van het vuur na...

Steeds meer angstaanjagende rillingen joegen door mijn lijf, terwijl ik met grote ogen verstijf naar de vlammen staarden. Toen de pijn me echt teveel werd, trok ik mijn hand weg. De pijn verdween onmiddelijk en geen brandwondje op miojn hand was te zien. Een huivering ging door me heen en ik keek trillend naar de zwevende Edana. Terwijl beelden door me heen schoten , beelden van de ellende die ik meegemaakt had, werd ik woedend.

De regen hield langzaam , de druppeltjes war en miezerig klein en daalden zachtjes neer. Motregen. Desondanks was ik kleddernat, terwijl mijn gezicht vertrok van woede. Mijn druipende haar hing futloos langs mijn gezicht en mijn ogen stonden vol kwaad. Meer als ooit tevoren voelde ik een plotselinge woede, wraaklust jegens de Edana. Het voorwerp, wat ik voor de rest van mijn leven zou haten, uit de grond van mijn hart. Als mijn ogen konden doden, was de Edana nu weggeweest.

Mijn blik had niemand ander willen zien. Hij was zo kwaad, zo ondoorgrondlijk haatdragend dat elke tovenaar bang zou worden. De angstige trillingen huiveringen oper mijn rug waren afgelopen.

'Reductooo!' schreeuwde ik, dit keer met een stemgeluid dat de grond deed trillen. De felheid ervan vonkte ervanaf.

'Reducto!' zei ik nu luid en chagrijnig. De Edana brandde fel, maar verder gebeurde er niets. Ergernis deed mijn handen beven en ik voelde jijn hart wild tegen mijjjjn ribbenkast bonken.

'Re-...duc-...to..' herhaalde ik, plotseling veel futlozer. De stilte, de roerloosheid liet mijn moed in de schoenen zinken. Ik zuchtte diep, geergerd en plots toch weer een beetje bang.

'Reducto?'

Stilte.

'Shit,' vloekte ik daarna hartgrondig. Ik voelde hoe een harde wind plots over het uitgestorven, verdorde veldje ging. Tegelijk met een ijskoud gevoel besefte ik wat dat betekende.

Voldemort.

Mijn toverstok trilde, mijn hand beefde en met een zachte tik viel hij op natte grond. Ik wierp nog een korte, starre blik op mijn moeders graf met dezelfde donkere blik als ik naar de Edana had gekeken. Die zag ik niet meer liggen, de wereld leek te verdwijnen terwijl ik wegrende, weg van de Edana, Voldemort en mijn moedrs graf. Ik wilde het allemaal niet zien.

Hijgend holde ik weg, zo hard mijn benen me konden dragen. De enige gedachte die nu nog door mijn hoofd schoot was "weg". Ik voelde niets meer, dacht nergens meer aan. Ik wilde weg, ik wilde niet dood.

Angstig en gehaast bonkte mijn hart tegen mijn ribbenkast. Mijn ademhaling was jachtig en ik voelde de spanning vanm de afgelopen dagen door mijn bloed ruisen. De opgespaarde energie gooide ik eruit in dat ene sprintje, weg van de ellende..

Honderden meters verderop kwam ik tot saliotstand. Bijna dood van vermnoeidheid viel ik op de grond en bleef liggen. Mijn hoofd, mijn handen , mijn voeten, alles gloeide en voelde ik kloppen. De vermoeidheid liet me tot bezinning komen en de kalmte keerde eindelijk terug. Verstijfd van ontzetting bleef ik liggen, beseffend wat ik net had gedaan. Ik had Voldemort geroepen.

En hij was gekomen.

Een afschuwelijk gevoel trok door me heen en ik voelde een brok van spijt in mijn keel zitten. Ik moest een paar keer slikken om de tranen van wanhoop tegen te houden.  
Zelfs nu, kilometers verderop en minuten later, voelde ik me nog steeds verdrietig. Alsof ik nooit meer vrolijk kon zijn..

'Tessa?' klonk een onzekere stem. Hij doorbrak de stilte zo plotseling dat ik gelijk wakker werd.

Onmiddelijk ging ik met een ruk rechtop zitten en bleef zo verstijfd, nat en rillend zitten, in een dicht bos dat nu de stralen van blijdschap leek uit te schijnen. Ongeloof was in mijn ogen te lezen. Spijt, verdriet, blijdschap en ontroering vormden een vreemde blik in mijn ogen. Ik keek niet achterom, bang om te zien dat mijn vage vermoeden niet waar was. Een besef gleed traag door mijn geest heen, een besef dat ik niet durfde geloven. Het was te mooi om waar te zijn. Angstig trok de mouw naar beneden, die mijn Duistere Teken verborgen hield en gelijk met het besef dat hij er _echt_ was, wist ik dat hij mijn ware ik nog steeds niet kende. Het zorgde voor een pijnlijke steek door mijn hart.

'Tess?' vroeg de stem nogmaals. Een grijns van oor tot oor trok mijn verharde gezicht langzaam in blijdschap. Ik voelde een vrolijk gevoel de donkere blik weghalen en een twinkeling kwam ervoor in de plaats. Ik stond op, hoewel ik nog steeds niet achterom durfde te kijken. Het geloof hem nooit meer te zien zat nog veel te diep in me, als ik hem nu zou zien..

'Nee,' fluisterde ik zachtjes.

'Dit kan ik niet aan' Op een of andere manier voelde ik dat er _nog_ een afscheid zou volgen. Ik was anders als hem. Voor Voldemort was ik een _dooddoener_.

'Harry,' zei ik zo zachtjes dat het onhoorbaar was. De bomen ruisden in een zacht breisje, en leken me duizenden goedbedoelde raadgevingen te geven., Raadgevingen die ik niet kon opvolgen. niemand wist mijn geheim, zelfs de bomen niet. Hun advies zou onopvolgbaar zijn, voor iemand die zo'n geheim verborgen houdt.

Op dat moment voelde ik me meer hulpeloos en eenzaam dan ooit, vooral omdat ik gewoon wist dat een afscheid zou volgen. De tranen die omhoog kwamen , probeerde ik met alle wanhoop in me terug te dringen. Mijn ogen stonden verdrietig toen ze zijn blik kruisden. Een traan rolde parelachtig over mijn wang. Ik schudde mijn hoofd, traag en onophoudelijk. Dit mocht niet gebeuren, niet nu...

'Nee,' herhaalde ik weer, zachtjes. Het geluid voer mee op de wind en kwam nooit bij hem aan. Hij keek me aan, met een uitdrukkingsloze blik in zijn ogen. Maar zijn houding veraadde hem.

'Harry?' vroeg ik. Het was net hoorbaar, maar klonk aarzelend en beverig. Zijn blik was ondroogrondelijk en ik voelde hoe een ijskoud gevoel door me heen trok.

'Hoe is het met je?' vroeg hij met een ondertoon van bezorgehdi in zijn stem.

'Goed,' zei ik. Er kwam geen enkel geluid over mijn lippen, maar Harry knikte. Zijn blik dwaalde af richting Azkaban.

'Ik.. moet gaan..' klonk het aarzelend. Hij meed mijn blik zorgvuldig.

Ik had de fut of de energie niet om te vragen waarheen. Ik wilde het ook niet weten. Een vaag vermoeden zweefde in mijn achterhoofd, maar ik drong het genadeloos naar achteren.

'O..'

'Ik.. zie je nog wel..'

Zij adamsappel ging op en neer, ik zag hem slikken en zijn ogen glinsteren.. van de tranen.. Ik voelde dat dit een afscheid was, gevaarlijker dan de voorgaande keren.

'Ik zal je missen,' wist ik met groostet moeite uit te spreken. Harry's ogen spraken nu boekdelen. Ze gaven een mengleing weer van spijt, liefde, verdriet en... moed... Moed, die ik nooit bezat had.

'Succes,' fluisterde ik, zonder te weten waarvoor. Hij knikte, keek me kort aan en maakte een gebaar dat van alles had kunnen betekenen. Toen hij verdween hij tussen de donkere bomen. Dit keer was ik degene, die eenzaam achterbleef. Ik staarde het eenzame figuurtje na tot hij onzichtbaar was door de bomen.  
Een traan rolde op de grond.

Eenzaam en totaal de weg kwijt dwaalde ik wat rond in het bos. Ik vroeg me duizenden malen af waar Harry heen was , of mijn vermoeden klopte en hoe hij me gevonden had. De macht die ik had gehad met de Edana om mijn hals voelde ik langzaam wegsijpelen, als druppeltje voor druppeltje. Met een misselijk makend gevoel van zenuwen in mijn buik liep ik rondjes. Eenzaam, hulpeloos en intens verdrietig.

'Dacht je aan mij te kunnen ontsnappen?' zei een stem plotseling. Verstijfd van angst bleef ik staan. Mijn ogen schoten in het rond, bang om tekenen van Voldemort te zien.

'Je zou me de Edana schenken!'

'Nee,' zei ik zachtjes. 'Dat heb ik nooit beloofd,'

'Jawel!' brieste de stem van Voldemort kwaad. Ik voelde mijn bloed door mijn aders lopen, snel en gehaast. Ik voelde mezelf in opstand komen, kwaad worden en mijn ogen vuur schieten. Maar mijn uiterlijk verried niets. Mijn gezicht toonde angst. Mijn gezicht betrok toen ik hem weer andere woorden hoorde uit spreken.

'Je bent van mij! Je bent de dochter van het kwaad!'

Het was alsof ik een klap in mijn gezicht had gekregen. Mijn ogen verstarden, mijn hart stond stil en ik was verstijfd van ontzetting.

'Maak je zichtbaar!' brieste ik. Mijn hand schoot naar de zak van mijn gewaad, maar die was leeg. Met een schok realiseerde ik me dat ik die had laten vallen bij het graf van mijn moeder. Met heel mijn hart wenste ik dat ik mijn toverstok had, nu.

Ik voelde een wind door mijn natte haren strijken en mijn gewaad wapperen. Toen werd een zwarte nevel zichtbaar, recht tegenover me.

'Voldemort,' zei ik zacht. Het was haast onhoorbaar, maar Hij had het wel degelijk gehoord.

'Noem me niet bij naam, klein misbaksel!'

De kille stem van de nevel was hees van woede. Met precies dezelfde toon sprak ik terug.

'Je bent mijn vader. Ik noem je bij naam!'

Met die woorden voelde ik plots hoe een licht voorwerp in mijn zak viel. Een vage hoop dreef naar boven. Ik voelde haast onmerkbaar en haalde stomverbaasd de toverstok uit mijn handen, die ik het afgelopen jaar had gebruikt. Hij was van Draco geweest... Een steek ging ongewild door mijn hart, zijn blik schoot voor mijn geestesoog, maar ik dwong hem om hem weer te laten verdwijnen.

'Jij was de beste keus..' zei Voldemort, met een lichte, haast onmerkbare ondertoon van spijt. Toch ontging hij me niet. Mijn ogen schoten vuur toen ik mijn toverstok uit mijn zak griste en hem op hem richtte, trillend van wraaklust.

_'Crucio,' _siste ik

De rode straal schoot fel uit mijn toverstok en ging recht op de nevel af, maar toen hij er bij was ging hij er dwars doorheen. Desondanks hoorde ik een gil door het bos galmen. Een pijnlijke, hoge gil. Gauw hief ik de vloek op.

'Hoe _durf _je je vader aan te vallen?'

Ik zweeg wijselijk.

'Crucio!'

Dat woord galmde nog lang na duoor mijn hoofd, terwijl uit het niets een fel rode straal met een noodvaart op me afkwam. Ik voelde hoe hij me raakte, recht in mijn hart. De pijn verspreed zich door mijn hele lichaam, brandend en bijna hels. Ik viel stuiptrekkend en gillend van de pijn op de grond. Al mijn gedachtes verdwenen, ik kon alleen nog maar denken aan de pijn, aan het leed dat ik onderging.

Roerloos bleef ik op de grond liggen toen hij de vloek ophief. Mijn huid was rood van de keren dat ik tegen de grond was gegaan en mijn wangen waren schraal van de tranen.

'Avada Kedavra!' fluisterde de kille stem. Ik voelde een steek van verdriet door mijn lichaam gaan en terwijl ik in slowmnotion een groene straal op me af zag komen, voelde ik mijn magische krachten wegsijpelen. In stilte zei ik gedag tegen iedereen. Mijn ogen waren nat van de tranen. Door een waas zag ik de groene straal dichterbij komen... Dichterbij..

Hoofdstuk 23

Traag drong tot me door dat de dood voor mij in zicht was. Hij kwam steeds dichterbij. Traag, maar angstaanjagend

Opeens stond de tijd stil. Ik besefte het, zonder te kijken.Nog steeds lag ik op de grond, roerloos. De straal, missschien twee centimeter van mij af, hing verstijfd in de lucht. De bomen wiegden niet langer mee op het koele briesje, de vogels in de lucht vlogen niet langer wapperend rond. Bewegen kon ik niet. Voldemort hing stil. Ineens had ik door dat Voldemort deze tijdsstilstand niet meemaakte. Alleen ik, het was voor mij bedoeld.

'Wil je sterven, mijn kind?' zei een warme stem in de lucht.

'Nee,' fluisterde ik met de groostste moeite. Er kwam geen geluid uit mijn keel, maar de zilveren stem hoorde het wel.

'Ben je er bang voor?'

'Nee,' stamelde ik verward. Op het moment dat ik het uitsprak., wist ik dat het waar was. Ik was niet bang voor de dood.

'Goed zo, Tessa. Ik schenk je mijn kracht om je te leren dat de dood iets vreselijks is, maar soms vermijdelijk. Voor nu. Veel geluk'

Verstijfd schoten mijn gedachtes door mijn hoofd. Met grote ogen hoorde ik de woorden aan en besefte wat ze betekenden. Op dat moment keerde de tijd terug. De stilstand was over. Ik zag nog net een fractie van een seconde de groene straal, toen zag ik alleen nog maar een glanzende witte bol om mij heen. De straal ketste af op de wanden van de bol en schoot tussen de bomen door, die ik heel wazig zag door de muur. Ik wist, ik voelde dat mijn _vader_ nog leefde. Dat ik nog leefde. De bol verdween en ik dacht razendsnel na. Ik zag nog net een rode straal mijn kant op komen, gevolgd door een groene, toen ik me om draaide en zo snel mogelijk wegholde. Wanhoop en verdriet waren te lezen in mijn ogen, die nu angstig stonden.

Ik hoorde hoe voetstappen zich bij mij en Voldemort voegden. Zelfs dat geluid was angstaanjgaend. Omdat ik wist, van wie ze kwamen.

Het drong keihard tot me door. Ik besefte waarvoor Harry kwam en meteen stopte ik. Verstijfd van verdriet en spijt stond ik stil. Ik durfde niet om te kijken. Mijn ademhaling was jachtig. Mijn ogen stonden donker van verdriet. Was het afscheid een vaarwel geweest? Een afscheid tot de dood?

Met grootse moeite wist ik mezelf om te draaien. Mijn blik was strak op de grond gericht. Maar ik zag wel hoe die verlicht werd. Groen verlicht. Ik wist dat de doodsvloek opnieuw werd afgevuurd. En nu was de zilveren stem er niet. Mijn moeder was er niet, niet voor Harry. Ik zag de grond weer velichten. Rood, felrood. Ik keek op, recht in een rode straal. Bloedrood, als teken van pijn en lijden. Kort ontmoetten mijn ogen die van Harry. Ze stonden moedig en waren vol van liefde. De straal raakte mijn hart bijna. Ik voelde hoe mijn lichaam leeg en futloos was. ik wist dat als de straal mij zou raken, ik dood zou zijn. Mijn kracht was op, mijn energie weg. De dood was opnieuw recht voor mij. Hij was nu vlak voor me. Ik bleef recht naar de straal toe kijken.

'NEE!' klonk plotseling een woedende stem. Roerloos keek ik toe hoe een wazige gedaante voor de straal sprong, toen sijpelde mijn laatste energie weg. Terwijl ik tegen de grond zakte, keek ik met pijn in de ogen hoe Harry tegen de grond kletterde, talloze keren. Op een of andere manier leek het maar half tot me door te dringen. Alles was opgelost voor mijn geest.

Maar de gil, die onophoudelijk tussen de bomen door galmde, bereikte me wel. Nog lang zou ik de gil in mijn gedachtes horen. Een gil van angst, verdriet en woede. De gil die ik nooit zou vergeten.

Plotseling schoven twee sterke handen zich onder mijn futloze lichaam en tilden mij op. Ik zakte weg in een diepe duisternis, terwijl _hij_ verwikkeld was in een onontkomelijk duel met Voldemort. Een duel van leven op dood.

Een steek van spijt ging door mijn hart. Iets wat nog vele malen zou volgen.

Ik ademde snel en trillerig toen ik bijkwam in Zweinstein.

'Harry,' fluisterde ik meteen. Ik opende mijn ogen. Een wazig beeld maakte me duidelijk dat ik in een klein kamertje zat, met nog drie andere personen. Herinneringen schoten me te binnen en onmiddelijk zag ik weer hoe Harry voor mij sprong en daarmee de Cruciatusvloek voor me opving. De gil die daarop was gevolgd galmde door mijn hoofd, keihard en duidelijk. Ik besefte dat Harry afzwakte en misschien het duel niet overleefde..

Mijn beeld werd langzaam duidelijker, maar werd onmiddelijk weer wazig door te tranen. Ik zag Perkamentus zitten in een grote, gebloemde fautieul. Nogmaals galmde de gil door mijn hoofd en ik barste in verdrietig huilen uit. Met hartverscheurende, schorre snikken gooide ik de pijn, het verdriet eruit.

'Tessa?'

Ik richtte mijn hoofd op en keek Perkamentus futloos aan. Hij keek me vriendelijk terug, maar ergens in zijn gezichtsuitdrukking ontdekte ik spanning.

Een vraag bonsde door mijn hoofd. Ik stelde hem niet, bang voor het antwoord. Zwijgend wachtte ik af wat Perkamentus ging zeggen.

'Er is een profetie gedaan over Harry. Lang geleden. Maar de jaren erna waren vol van spanning. Een spanning die de tijd ervoor niet kende. Wat ik nu ga zeggen zal moeilijk voor je zijn, dus luister en probeer het te begrijpen..'

Hij wachtte een moment, waarin ik hem verdrietig aan keek.

'De profetie houdt in dat Voldemort Harry moet doden, of andersom. Anders kunnen ze geen van beiden verder leven.'

Ik schudde mijn hoofd haast onmerkbaar.

'Tessa, het is echt waar.'

Ik keek hem aan. Zijn ogen stonden vol pijn en verdriet en ik hield op met schudden. Opeens geloofde ik hem.

'Is hij dood?' vroeg ik benauwd. Hij keek me alleen maar aan, zwijgend. De twee mensen aan de andere kant van het Schoolhoofdskantroortje bewogen onrustig heen en weer en daaruit maakte ik op dat niemand het antwoord wist.

Verzonken in pijnlijke gedachtes en herinneringen zat ik een tijdje in het kantoor. De 2 anderen zaten onrustig in 2 kleinere fautieuls en Perkamentus ijsbeerde onrustig heen en weer. Alles in het kantoortje was in verwarring. Over Harry. De befaamde tovenaar, de beste tovenaar buiten Perkamentus en Voldemort. En dat was waar het duel om ging. Wie de beste was.

Gefurstreerd stampte ik met mijn voet op de grond, stond ook op en ging ijsberen. Ik kon niet stil zitten toekijken hoe Voldemort keek wie de beste was! Hij of... Harry...

Ik zuchtte en keek met tranen in mijn ogen door het kantoortje. De twee anderen waren een jongen en een meisje. Het meisje hadeen dikke bos bruin haar en de jongen felrood haar. Het meisje zat zachtjes te snikken terwijl de jongen met een moedeloos gezicht toekeek. Mijn blik kruiste die van hem, en voor hij zijn gezicht weer afwendde zag ik hoeveel pijn dit hem deed.

Perkamentus hielt even halt en beende toen het kantoor uit. Ik, het meisje en de jongen bleven hulpeloos achter.

De wronge snikken van het meisje verstoorden de stilte om de zoveel tellen, maar verder was de gespannen stilte haast ondraaglijk. De spanning laaide op, omdat we het antwoord over een uur misschien nog niet wisten. Ik snikte ook een keer, zachtjes. De jongen keek even bezorgd naar me, maar keek toen weer naar het meisje.

'Ik ben Tessa.. Tinkels,' fluisterde ik hees. Vanonder mijn korte wimpers keek ik even naar hun.

'Hermelien Griffel,' piepte het meisje. De jongen zweeg even.

'Ron Wemel,' zei hij toen lusteloos.

Hermelien snikte en een traan liep over haar natte wang. Ron staarde naar de grond. Ik kon het niet meer aan. De muren kwamen op me af van spijt en verdriet. Met een laatste blik op Ron en Hermelien verliet ik de ruimte.

Terwijl ik door de doodse gangen dwaalde, liep ik zowat over van spijt. Waarom was ik niet gebleven? Diep vanbinnen gaf ik mezelf de schuld dat hij nu misschien dood was.. Hoevaak iedereen het ook tegen me zou zeggen, altijd zou ik het _gevoel_ houden dat het mijn schuld was. Harry was voor die straal gesprongen en had daarbij mijn leven gered.. Maar dezijne verspeeld..

Steken gingen door mijn gehele lichaam. Pijnlijke steken van spijt en verloren liefde. Ineens voelde ik een onmesnelijk sterke drang om bij Harry te zijn, zijn onzekerheden te laten verdwijnen en hem te kussen. Kussen, hem vasthouden en nooit meer loslaten... De dood in te gaan... Samen met Harry. Trillerig van zwakte nam ik een besluit. Ik ging naar Harry. Ik wilde bij hem zijn, hoe dan ook.

Haastig ging ik op zoek naar Perkamentus.

'Perkamentus?'

Verbaasd draaide Perkamentus zich om. Fronsend keek hij me aan. Opeens leek hij oud. In de tijden dat ik Perkamentus pas kende leek hij een gewone man. Maar nu ineens... Leek hij oud, echt oud.

'Ik wil naar Harry toe. Ik wil bij hem zijn en samen met hem sterven. ik ben niet bang voor de dood. Voor Harry wil ik dood gaan. Alles, maar niet alleen sterven.

'Alleen sterven zul je nooit, mijn kind. Je hebt vrienden. Hier, om je heen. je kijtk alleen niet goed genoeg.

'Maar ik wil naar Harry-'

'Harry vecht voor dat waarvoor hij is geboren,' onderbrak Perkamentus me. Met open mond keek ik hem aan.

'Laat hem. Gun hem alle concentratie die hij heeft. Het lukt hem wel,' probeerde hij m,e gerust te stellen. Hij legde zacht zijn hand op mijn schouder en draaide zich toen om. Met gebogen hoofd en kromme rug liep hij moedeloos de gang uit. Eenzaam ging ik tegen de muur in de brede gang zitten en dacht na. Opeens wist ik dat Perkamentus gelijk had. ik moest Harry nu met rust laten. Hij had het nodig.

Gek van de spanning stond ik op en rende naar mijn kamer. Ik deed de godrijnen dicht, de deuren op slot en deed slechts een enkele kaars aan.

In het schemerlicht van de flakkerende kaars ging ik aan tafel zitten. En bleef daar zitten, dagenlang.

-

De dagen vlogen voorbij en ik bleef zwijgend aan de tafel zitten. opgesloten en gevangen... Zoals de afgelopen maanden. Gevangen... ik kon geen kant op.

Ik kwijnde weg, mijn energie sijpelde weg en ik leek in een soort trance te verkeren. Ik was verbazingwekkend kalm en rustig. De angst en woede was weg. Verdriet en spijt bleven over...

Mijn gezicht zag er spookachtig uit in het kaarslicht. De kaars was bijna op. Hij zou niet lang meer branden.. Ik kwijnde weg, zonder Harry..

Begin mei probeerde voor het eerst iemand de deur te forceren. Al een maand zat ik daar opgesloten in een doods kamertje, roerloos en zonder enige voedsel. De kaars was zwak.

Er werd tegen de deur gebonst en geroepen, maar ik negeerde ze zwijgend. Ze keken nog of ik iets had open gelaten, maar het enige gaatje wat nog zuurstof leverde was het toiletraampje.

Af en toe krabte een luidrucchtig miauwende Mabel aan de deur, maar dat was maar heel soms. Normaal gesproken zag ik haar stilletjes voor het toiletraampje zitten, waar ze net niet doorheen paste.

Nogmaals werden er spreuken afgevuurd op de deur. Tevergeefs. Ik had aan het begin de deur zo vervloekt dat hij vloekbestendig was.. Niet geheel volgens Perkamentus' toestemming, maar ach... Ik dacht terug aan de maanden September en Oktober... Wat waren ze rustig geweest, in vergelijking met nu...

Met natte ogen dacht ik aan het feest wat ik georganiseerd had.. Het weekend daarop, vol spanning en angst.. En de maandag, waarop ik met grootse tegenzin was opgestaan. En terecht. Ik herinnerde me de twee jaar in de kerker van Voldemort. Ik herinnerde me daarevan huren van haat, wraaklust en woede.. Ik herinnerde me de weken van verbittering en verdriet. De jaren ervoor op Beaxbatons, eenzaam en zonder vriendinnen... Behalve Fleur en Dominique.. Maar die gingen me haten na het Toverschool Toernooi.

En de jaren daarvoor, met mijn ouders en broer. Barto had me altijd genegeerd en minacht, mijn moeder was bijna angstig me om gegaan en mijn (pleeg) vader haatte me. In mijn jeugd, in de tijden dat ik opgroeide tot wat ik nu was, had ik nooit liefde gekend, of vriendschap.. Ik zou niet weten hoe ik daarmee om moest gaan, met mensen die van je hielden. Maar Harry had me geholpen het te leren. Ik was het gaan bergijpen door hem en ik met heel mijn hart van hem gehouden.

Was de liefde mij niet gegund?

Met een steek door mijn hart schoot een trieste gedachte door me heen.

"Blijkbaar niet..."

Ongewild schoot ik in opstand. Geergerd sprak ik mezelf in gedachten toe. Streng sprak ik met mezelf af om hem uit mijn gedachtes te bannen. Definitief. Voldemort was meer ervaren en uiteindelijk machtiger als Harry. Harry zou het niet halen... Een besef wat ik diep vanbinnen al door had gehad...

Een steek ging door me heen van spijt, voor de laatste keer. toen probeerde ik hem met alle mnoeite uit mijn gedachtes te bannen.. Zijn blik, zijn ogen verdwenen... Ze losten simpelweg op. Alleen de gil galmde nog steeds zachtjes na. Als de echo tussen onmetelijk hoge bergen..

Langzaam doofde de kaars. De kamer werd donker en stil.

"Maaike," dacht ik plotseling. Het was inmiddels een paar uur verder. Opeens dacht ik aan Maaike. Het enige meisje waar ik begrip had gevonden...hoewel ze dat niet getoond had.

Ik zuchtte en stond op. Mijn benen trilden en even leek ik te gaan vallen, maar ik hield me staande aan de tafel. Steunend daarop strompelde ik naar het raam en opende het

'Heeeedwiiig!' riep ik zo luid ik kon. Ik wist dat Hedwig Harry's uil was en ze zou het vast wel leuk vinden om weer eens een briefje te versturen.

'Heeeedwig!'

Vaag hoorde ik een uil. Aan de nachtelijke hoorizon verscheen een stipje.. Ze kwam dichterbij en het geflapper van haar velugels was inmiddelijls duidelijk hoorbaar.

'Hoi meisje,' zei ik met liefkosende stem. Ze keek me afwachtend aan en volgde me nieuwsgierig met haar ogen terwijl ik een stuk perkament pakte en er gauw wat op schreef.

_"Beste Maaike,"_ schreef ik vluchtig. Ik kraste het door en verbeterde het.

_"Lieve Maaike,_

_Hoe is het met je? Niet lichamelijk, ik bedoel mentaal. Hoewel je altijd zal zeggen dat het niet waar is, wil ik je vertellen dat ik je begrijp. Ik heb nooit liefde gevonden in mijn jeugd, maar afgelopen September wel. Harry Potter... Je hebt misschien de geruchten gehoord. De meesten zijn waar; hij is in heftig duel met Voldemort.. Misschien is hij al wel dood.. Maaike, ik schrijf je deze brief om weer contact met je op te nemen, om een vriendschapsband te sluiten en je begrip te tonen. Ik weet wat je doormaakt.. Bij mij kun je alles kwijt... Ik hoop dat het wederzijds is.. _

_Groetjes,_

_Tessa_

_ps:.."_

Ik aarzelde even en legde mijn veer neer. Vermoeid steunde ik met mijn hoofd op mijn hand... Eigenlijk wilde ik vertellen dat ik Harry Potter uit mijn leven geband had, maar ik bedacht me... ik schrapte de "ps" en gaf de brief aan Hedwig... Eindelijk een kans op een nieuw leven... Zonder Harry.

Desondanks moest ik toch nog even slikken toen ik daaraan dacht..

Mijn kamer bleef op slot en donker in de dag die volgde. Zoals gewoonlijk pakte ik wat oud brood en een glaasje water om de ergste honger te stillen en bleef toen zitten. Wachtend... Op een antwoord van Maaike. Met spanning staarde ik nar de hemel achter mijn gesloten raam, waar de zon langzaam opkwam, het een zonnige middag werd en daarna weer langzaam verduisterde. Het bleef stil. De lucht was Hedwigloos.

Ik zuchtte diep toen de sterren en de maan langzaam zichtbaar werden en scheurde eindelijk mijn blik los. Mijn hoofd zat dit keer niet vol vragen en twijfels, maar was eindelijk eens rustig. Zonder Harry.

Eigenlijk zou ik daar blij mee moeten zijn, maar terwijl ik erover nadacht ging er onwillekeurig een steek door mijn hart en welden de tranen op.

Het idee van Harry uit mijn gedachtes verbannen maakte me op een of andere reden niet blij..

Ik steunde met mijn hoofd op mijn armen en bleef zo een tijdje zitten. De bomen buiten stonden roerloos, het was duidelijk windstil. Ik voelde me leeg en wanhopig. Mijn ogen bleven droog en mijn gezicht strak, maar in werkelijkheid kwijnde ik weg.. Van eenzaamheid.

Plotseling schrok ik op van geklapper en getik tegen het raam. Verbaasd keek ik op.

'Hedwig!' riep ik schril. Haastig en stuntelend stond ik op. Mijn benen waren zwak en meteen viel ik op de grond. Met een gezicht van verdriet en wanhoop keek ik naar het raam. Mijn enkel bloedde en een stekende pijn schoot er doorheen. Ik beet op mijn lip en zag dat ik langs de punt van mijn bed was geschaaf

Hedwig staarde me verwijtend aan vanaf de andere kant van het dikke glas. Ik slikte en greep naar mijn toverstok. Met een klein spreukje was de wond geheeld en stond ik vluchtig, maar voorzichtig op. Mijn benen trilden van inspanning na die dagen zitten, maar uiteindelijk kon iikhet raam open doen. Hedwig ging op het kozijn zitten en liet mij de brief losmaken, die ze bij zich had. Mijn gezicht klaarde op toen ik de afzender zag, maar betrok weer toen Hedwig me kwaad aan keek en verontwaardigd wegvloog. Zwijgend keek ik haar na. Iedereen liet me in de steek.

_"Lieve Tessa,"_ stond er bovenaan de brief. Behoedzaam ging ik zitten en las de brief.

_"Toen de mooie sneeuwuil met je brief aankwam, voelde ik meteen dat er iets mee was. Dat het iets zou veranderen. Je brief heb ik trillend van spanning gelezen. Hoe het met me gaat? Slecht. Ik eet bijna niets, drink bijna niets en zit in mijn eentje in een donkere kamer. Ik geloof je wel, dat je me begrijpt. Je bent de enigste, tot nu toe. Mijn pleegouders zijn lief hoor, maar ze snappen niets van me. Ze zeggen dat ik me " er overheen" moet zetten. Hoe kun je zo harteloos zijn? Het is wel duidelijk dat ze niets van me begrijpen. Dat kan eigenlijk niemand, alleen mensen die het net zo hebben als ik. Wat rot voor je, met Harry Potter... Ja, ik heb de geruchten gehoord. Volgens de meesten... Het spijt me voor je, Tessa, maar je moet het weten.. Volgens de meesten is hij of gestorven, of ernstig gewond. Ik weet het natuurlijk niet, ik zeg alleen wat ik hoor. Tessa, ik geloof dat jij en ik eindelijk een vriendin hebben gevonden: elkaar. _

_Tuurlijk kun je bij mij alles kwijt. Ik ben blij dat je me wilt steunen. Samen kunnen we onze problemen misschien accepteren, of vergeten. Je woont toch op Zweinstein? Ik kom naar je toe. Volgende week, op 7 mei, kom ik via Brandstof naar je toe. Ik zie je dan,_

_Maaike"_

Opgelucht legde ik de brief neer. Misschien kwam alles goed. Misschien. Ik had in ieder geval een vriendin, om op te steunen. Maar of de problemen over zouden zijn, was ik nog niet zo zeker van. Ik zuchtte en krabbelde haastig een briefje dat het goed was dat ze kwam. Een uil die voor mijn raam aan het jagen was, wilde de brief graag versturen. Zwijgend staarde ik hem na.

De dagen vlogen om in mijn nog steeds donkere kamertje. Het enige wat een beetje licht verspreidde was een kaal gloeilampje aan het plafond. Ik wachtte op Maaike, de minuten sukkelden voorbij. Genoeg minuten om nieuwe twijfels te veroorzaken. Pijn doorboorde mijn hart, maar ik maakte mezelf wijs dat dat kwam door de koude of de honger. Ik plukte wat brood van de aanrecht en dronk gauw een glaasje water. Hetw as stil, doodstil. Heel in de verte hoorde ik iemand schreeuwen, maar ik schonk er geen aandacht aan. Mijn oude, verweerde deur was massief genoeg om me helemaal van de buitenwereld af te sluiten. Eenzaam en zonder vrienden. Terwijl ik zoals vaak de laatste dagen weer aan de kleine eettafel zat, borrelden nieuwe vragen omhoog. Ik dacht aan de twijfels die ik eerder had gehad, zoals wie ik nou eigenlijk was. Ik was erachter gekomen, maar niet zoals ik wilde. Ik was Tessa Vilijn, dochter en bestrijder van het kwaad. Geboren als expiriment. Ik duwde de naam Vilijn weg en plaatste Krenck ervoor in de plaats. Een naam die eveneens verborgen gehouden was. Een geheim dat niemand mocht weten.. Ik was de dochter van Myah krenck, de vrouw van Barto Krenck, fel bestrijder van het kwaad. Ik was de halfzus van Barto Krenck Jr. , een van de meest gevreesde dooddoeners. Ik was zoveel en zo weinig. Mijn geschiedenis was groot en imponerend, maar niemand kende _mij_. Niemand. Iedereen dacht dat ik Tessa Tinkels was, maar de neppe achternaam zorgde dat ik anders was dan iedereen dacht. Tinkels was een naam die mijn moeder me had gegeven, omdat niemand mocht weten dat Krenck nog een dochter had. Dat zou zijn carierre kunnen kosten, en dat was zijn alles.

Misschien dat ik nu eindelijk opnieuw kon beginnen, met een _vriendin_ aan mijn zijde. Misschien.

Maar hoevaak die optimistische gedachte ook door me heen ging. Ik geloofde er geen woord van. Nooit zou ik Harry kunnen vergeten..

"Altijd wilde ik liefde," dacht ik mistroostig toen ik naar de haard in de Entreehal slenterde. Het was 7 mei, Maaike zou komen. Sommigen leerlingen keken verbaasd naar me, misschien omdat ik me een maand lang niet meer had vertoond, misschien omdat ik enorme wallen onder mijn ogen had. Het kon me niet schelen, ik was verzonken in een verdrietig gepeins.

"Maar liefde doet alleen maar zeer," dacht ik nog. "De liefde van mijn moeder was ook niet echt.Allemaal namaak"

Ik zuchtte diep en sloeg mijn ogen neer.

Was ik echt een expirirment? Diep vanbinnen kon ik het eigenlijk nog steeds niet geloven. Een expiriment, een wapen om de Edana mee te pakken te krijgen..

Verdrietig hield ik halt voor de flakkerende vlammen. Ze wierpen een spookachtig, fel licht over de entreehal. Het vele licht deed zeer aan mijn ogen.. Ik haalde diep adem en vergat mijn twijfels van daarnet.

Op dat moment stapte Maaike uit de haard. Ze zag er slecht uit. Haar haren in de war, haar gewaad in de kreukels en wallen onder haar doffe ogen. Waarschijnlijk zag ik er even erg uit. Net als ik kneep Maaike haar ogen tot splleejtes om iets te kunnen zien, terwijlz e me begroette.

'Hai,' zei ik. Mijn stem klonk geforceerd vrolijk. Een twinkeling huisde in Maaike's staalblauw ogen, maar haar betrokken gezicht bleef even donker staan.

'Hoi'

Ik ging haar voor naar mijn kamer en we babbelden wat. Voor het eerst sinds tijden had ik een vriendin. Een opgelucht gevoel ging door me heen. Mijn gezicht betrok weer toen een gedachte door me heen schoot.

Ik had geen enkele keer Harry's naam genoemd. Een venijnige steek ging door me heen en mijn ogen stonden donker van spijt.

_"Verraad,"_ realiseerde ik me.

'Is er iets?' vroeg Maaike die de glans van mijn gezicht zag trekken. Ik schudde mijn hoofd zwijgend, nog steeds diep in gedachten verzonken. Eigenlijk begon ik steeds meer te twijfelen of het waar was, wat mijn moeder had gezegd.

'Maaike? Wil je hier even blijven?'

'Ja hoor,' knikte ze. Ze zag er al een stuk beter uit dan daarnet. Ik glimlachte moeizaam en wees op mijn boeken.

'Lees wat, als je wilt. Het kan even duren.'

'Is goed.'

Ik knikte en verdween door de de deur. Opnieuw overviel het felle licht me. Ik moest voorzichtig lopen, mijn benen waren nog steeds zwak en ik had geen spoortje energie.

Aarzelend liep ik door de gang, opweg naar Perkamentus' kantoortje. Ik wilde hem dringend spreken, vooral omdat ik het gevoel had dat ik nog niet alles wist. Er ontbrak iets, er was een lege plek in mijn ziel. Wat er hoorde, zou ik gauw te weten komen. Ik hakte de knoop door en liep vastbesloten richting de waterspuwers

'Chocokikkers,' zei ik ietwat kortaf. Het stenen beest knikte en sprong opzij. Zwijgend liet ik me door de trap naar boven vervoeren.

'Tessa!' klonk perkamentus opgetogen, duidelijk blij mij weer te zien.

'Hoe is het met je?'

'Goed hoor,' mompelde ik lusteloos. Ik stond zowat van het ene op het andere been te springen van ongeduld. De vraag die lang geleden al omhoog geborrelt was, brandde om gesteld te worden.

'Ik heb mijn moeder ontmoet nadat ik de werking van de Edana heb leren kennen..' zei ik met neergeslagen ogen. Perkamentus keek me ernstig aan, met zijn vingertoppen tegen elkaar.

'Ze zei dat ik een soort expiriment was...' hakkelde ik. Perkamentus dacht even na, voor hij reageerde.

'Klopt'

'Weet u meer van mijn verleden?'

Opnieuw dacht hij even na.

'Ja. Je hebt een halfbroer,'

'Weet ik,' zei ik, denkend aan Barto. Maar Perkamentus schudde zijn hoofd.

'Nee, nog eentje. De _zoon_ van het duister,'

Plots schoot een zin door mijn hoofd, die Voldemort nog niet zo lang geleden tegenover me uitgesproken had. _"Jij was de beste keus.."_

'Wie?' vroeg ik, half nieuwsgierig, half bang voor het antwoord. Perkamentus zuchtte.

'Draco Malfidus'

Hoofdstuk 24

Met grote ogen staarde ik naar Perkamentus. Die kuchte even toen hij zag hoe ik hem stomverbaasd met halfopen mond aanstaarde. Gauw klapte ik hem dicht en keek Perkamentus afwachtend aan. Woede borrelde op. Waarom had niemand me dit vertelt? Wist Draco het? Mijn gezicht stond gefronst en verontwaardigt, toen Perkamentus me een paar simpele woorden als uitleg gaf.

'Voldemort wilde zekerheid'

'Wat?!' zei ik zachjtes, maar toch dringend. Ik kon niet uit mijn woorden komen van boze ontzetting.

'Is dat alles?'

Er kwam geen antwoord.

'Ik ben uitgepraat,' zei ik. Helemaal in de war stond ik op. Ik wierp Perkamentus nog en ongelovige blik toe, voor ik verdween.

Uit het zicht van Perkamentus vloekte ik hard en sloeg toen een hand voor mijn mond. Mijn ogen stonden ongelovig en groot van verbazing. Ik schudde mijn hoofd, ontkennend dat ik dit had gehoord. Draco, mijn halfbroer. Nog steeds kon ik het niet geloven. Hij had me gekust! Een ontzettend misselijkmakend gevoel trok door me heen.

"Waarom," dacht ik verdrietig. "Waarom?"

Ik trof Maaike aandachtig lezend aan in mijn kleine kamertje. Ze had de gordijnen geopend en mijn kamer beter verlicht. Ze zag mijn ongelovige gezicht meteen en vroeg wat er was.

'Nou... niets,' antwoordde ik uiteindelijk. Het lag allemaal zo ingewikkeld. Ik besloot te zwijgen en het te vergeten. Een nieuw begin, geen Harry, geen Voldemort, geen Draco..

Een steek ging door mijn hart, maar ik negeerde hem.

Dus probeerde ik Harry te vergetn, uit mijn leven te verbannen.. Het was moeilijk, vooral omdat overal herinneringen opdaken... Maar Maaike bleef de de week die volgde trouw op Zweinstein en daar was ik haar dankbaar voor. Ik werd afgeleid van mijn gepieker en ze bewees elke dag weer dat ze een vriendin was. Maar mijn geweten bleef aan me knagen. Ik voelde me een verraadster, omdat ik Harry verzweeg. Toch zette ik door en aan het eind van de week lukte het beter. Harry dook bijna nergens meer op... Op de een of andere manier miste ik hem toch, ondanks alles...

Het regende. Pijpestelen. De lucht was grijs en mijn haar doorweekt. Maaike zwaaide en stapte in de Collectebus. Terwijl die in sneltreinvaart wegreed, draaide ik me om en liep door het zompige gras terug naar binnen. Daar bleef ik nog een tijdje naar buiten staren. Het terrein was leeg en doods. Het regende, was donker en ik voelde me eenzaam. Ongelukkig draaide ik me om en liep de gang door.

Halverwege verstijfde ik. Een geluid, een bekend geluid.Voetstappen die ik uit duizenden zou herkennen. Roerloos van ontzetting en blijdschap draaide ik me om en keek naar de persoon die nu druipend binnen stapte. Mijn ogen glommen van vrolijke verbazing en een dolgelukkig gevoel ging door me heen. Ik glimlachte breed en rende op hem af, met ogen die traanden van geluk, van teruggekeerde liefde. Hij leefde! Hij was hier, winnaar van een duel met Voldemort!

'Harry!' riep ik. Mijn stem trilde van ongeduld om bij hem te zijn. Mijn snelle voetstappen galmden door de gang.

Verstijfd bleef ik staan toen hij naar me keek. Zijn blik was donker, zijn ogen dof. Mijn hart bonkte hard in mijn lichaam van de schrik, bij het zien van de littekens en schrammen. Zijn gezicht zag er verweerd uit. Toen hij liep, zag ik dat hij erg toegetakeld was. Zijn gewaad was gescheurd en hij liet een spoor van bloed achter, toen hij zijn blik afwende en de andere kant uitliep. Ik bleef met tranen van verdriet, wanhoop en ongeloof achter. Toen er een over mijn wang druppelde en op de rond viel, besefte ik dat Harry me _negeerde_. Wilde hij me niet meer kennen? Waarom niet? Plotseling voelde ik de sterke drang om weg te gaan. Weg, uit dit afzonderlijke wereldje op Zweinstein. Ik wilde naar Draco. Hoewel ik hem altijd gehaat had, voelde ik nu toch een soort band met hem... Omdat we alle twee kinderen van het Duister waren. ik wilde naar hem toe, nu. Ik wilde weg hier.

Toch bleef ik nog een tijd staan, besluiteloos. Voor mijn gevoel urenlang. Maar toen Harry opnieuw langskam, tussen een dolgekukkige Ron en bezorgde Hermelien in, keurde hij me geen blik waardig. Terwijl een rotgevoel door me heen stroomde, misselijkmakend van ongeloof, besloot ik te gaan. Ik keek Hermelien en ron verdrietig aan, wierp nog een blik op Harry, die er nog steeds verweerd uitzag, en vertrok.

Buiten overviel de regen me, maar de zon wierp een stralend licht door het water heen. Een regenboog stond afgetekend aan de hemel. Als een eerbetoon aan een gebroken liefde.

Ik scheurde mijn blik los en keek star voor me uit, terwijl ik over het enorme terrein liep. Op weg naar Draco. Op weg naar antwoorden.

Haastig bleef ik de ene voet voor de andere zetten en staarde er onafgebroken naar. Mijn tempo was regelmatig, geconcentreerd. Maar mijn gedachtes waren mijlenver weg. Hoe kon Harry me dit aan doen? Hoe kon hij me gewoonweg negeren nadat hij zelf nog had beweerd dat ik _speciaal_ voor hem was? De gedachte dat harry dood was, was erg geweest. meer dan dat. Maar dat was echt verschrikkelijk. Dat ene woordje bonsde doordringend door mijn hoofd. Waarom?

Inmiddels was ik aangekomen bij het station van de Zweinstein Express. Het was stil en verlaten en ik ging triest op het spoor zitten, peinzend. Het waaide een beetje. Duizenden gedachtes maalden door me heen terwijl ik daar zat en uiteindelijk zonder verder te twijfelen mijn toverstok hand uitstak. De collectebus verscheen onmiddelijk. Sjaak keek me vreemd aan, waarschijnlijk door mijn dode uitdrukking. Ik negeerde het, betaalde lusteloos en nam plaats aan het raam. Het landschap zoefde voorbij, in een doodse, eenzame rit. Eindelijk hield de drie-deksbus halt. Nog steeds stilletjes stape ik uit.

Ik was niet eens verbaasd toen ik de enorme villa van de Malfidussen zag. Hij was reusachtig groot en imponerend. Vastbesloten, met kleine pasjes, liep ik eropaf en belde aan op een koperen belletje naast de enorme houten deuren.

De spanning trilde nu door me heen. Misschien, heel misschien, zou ik eindelijk antwoorden vinden. Dat geloof, dat kleine beetje hoop, gaf me meer energie dan ik ooit gehad had. Maar bovenal, gaf het me de wil. De wil om verder te leven.

Plotseling hoorde ik galmende voetstappen dichterbij komen. Ze echoden nog lang na. Door het glas-in-lood raampje naast de soort poort, zag ik een lange, gespierde jongen aan komen.

Draco.

Mijn hart ging wild te keer van spanning. Onafgebroken spanning, om de vragen te stellen.

De gouden knlink van de rechterdeur schoof naar beneden en de deur schoof piepend open. Draco keek wie er voor de deur stond, en schrok aanzienlijk. Zijn ogen vlogen wijdopen van verbijstering en onmiddelijk schoof hij de zware deur weer op een kier.

Ik slikte en haalde diep adem om hem de vraag te stellen, die al een tijdje brandde in mijn keel.'Is Vol-'

De deur viel met een klap dicht. Verstijfd van schrik en ontzetting bleef ik staan, met mijn neus zowat tegen het donkere hout aan. Ik amdede zwaar en geschokt. Draco had de deur voor mijn neus dicht gegooid.. Tranen welden op en woede worrelden naar boven. Met mijn vuist gaf ik een harde klap tegen de deur, draaide me toen bruusk om en liep vlug weg.

**-DRACO-**

Hijgend bleef hij met zijn rug tegen de voordeur staan. Tessa. Wekenlang had hij de gedachte, de _herinnering_ aan haar gemeden, net zolang tot hij haar was vergeten. En nu stond ze voor zijn deur. Hij kon het niet. Zodra hij de deur open had gedaan, voelde hij wat er komen ging. En Tessa's eerste woorden bevestigde zijn vermoeden. Ze had hem willen vragen of hij het wist. Natuurlijk wist hij het. Zijn vader had hem lang geleden verteld hoe hij, Draco, op de wereld was gekomen. Zijn vader had ervoor gezorgd dat zijn moeder opgepakt werd en vervloekt. Negen maanden later zette ze Draco op de wereld. Draco..Vilijn. En Tessa was zijn zusje, had hij vorige week gehoord. En dan te bedenken dat hij haar had gezoend... Het leek hem beter dat Tessa's weg een andere werd dan de zijne. Ze waren halfbroer en -zus, en dat zou de enige gedachte zijn die door hem heen zou gaan, in tijden dat ze bij elkaar waren. Hij zuchtte diep, vermoeid. Zijn vader zou zo thuis komen. Waarschijnlijk chagrijnig en moe, vanwege Voldemort. Zijn vader had geen werk meer en het geld raakte op.

En Voldemorts dood zorgde dat hij nog onuitstaanbaarder werd. Nu was al zijn trouw, moed en inzet voor niets geweest.

Draco staarde verdrietig Tessa na, die voor het hek van hun hlandgoed ijsbeerde. Ze was slechts een zwart stipje in het groene gras. Hij zuchtte toen hij zag hoe gekormt ze liep. "Gebukt onder een groot geheim, Tessa," dacht hij in stilte. "Wij allebei. Ik denk dat de wereld klaar is, voor de waarheid.."

**-Harry-**

Hermelien lachte opgewekt naar Harry en Ron was dolenthousiast. Hij was aan het winnen bij hun potje Toverschaak, waar ze nu mee bezig waren.

Harry slaakte onmerkbaar een diepe zucht. Zoals gewoonlijk heel ergens anders dan Toverschaak of Huis-elfen, waar Hermelien het over had. Tessa, dat was het enige waar hij aan kon denken. Afwezig beveelde hij zijn paard naar C4 te gaan en zonk weg in gepeins. Hij streek over zijn vele littekens in zijn gezicht. Volgens Plijster zouden ze allemaal vanzelf genezen en weg gaan. Het bliksem-vormige litteken op zijn voorhoofd was weg, na zijn laatste vervloeking.

Spijt ging als een steek door zijn hart, toen hij dacht aan daarnet. De pijn in Tessa's ogen, toen ze hem zag en hij haar negeerde. En waarom?

Hij voelde zich een lafaard. Hij durfde het niet, hij kon het gewoon niet. De vorige keer dat hij Voldemort versloeg was het allemaal zo anders. In de rug had hij hem aangevallen, een tegenvloek gekregen en hem toen vermoord met de vloek des doods.. Maar Voldemort had jaren terug gezegd dat hij het pad naar de onsterfelijkheid had gevolgd, en op dat moment had het geklopt. Hij was bestand tegen de vloek des doods, opnieuw ging hij als een soort... wolk door het leven... Maar Lucius Malfidus had hem weer krachten bezorgd en zodoende was het een fel gevecht geweest, in het bos. In een opwelling was hij voor Tessa gesprongen, toen de Cruciatusvloek op haar afging. Ze had er zo zwak, zo iel uit gezien. Hij wist bijna zeker dat ze het anders niet overleefd zou hebben.

Een venijnig stemmetje vroeg opneiw de zelfde irritante vraag.

_"Maar waarom negeerde je haar dan?"_

Futloos beval hij zijn koning wat stappen te zetten en werd onmiddelijk schaakmat gezet. Hij bleef zwijgend zitten terwijl Ron de spullen opruimde.

De vraag werd weer gesteld, door hetzelfde stemmetje.

"Waarom?" dacht hij verdrietig.

"Omdat het gerucht gaat dat ze... een _Vilijn_ is.. En omdat ik een moordenaar ben. Ik heb Voldemort zo uitgeput, dat hij uit zichzelf zou sterven.. Een wrede, wraaklustige moord... ik ben een _moordenaar_.. Daarom durf ik Tessa niet onder ogen te komen."

_"Lafaard,"_ zei het stemmetje weer. Harry negeerde het en stond op, hoewel een pijnlijke steek door zijn hart ging.

**-Tessa-**

Rusteloos ijsbeerde ik voor het stalen hek, aan het einde van Malfidus' landgoed. Ik aarzelde nog even, en ging toen met de Collectebus naar de Lekke Ketel. Moe betaalde ik de barman en sjokte naar haar kamer.

Daar vond ik Mabel, lusteloos en verdrietig. Ik schonk er geen aandacht aan, maar pakte een veer en schreef onmiddelijk een lange brief aan Maaike. Ze was nog niet eens zo lang geleden vertrokken, maar nu had ik al weer honderden dingen te vertellen.. Alle gebeurtenissen van de afgelopen dag beschreef ik uitvoerig, behalve twee dingen: Draco en Harry. Opnieuw ging de gedachte, de beschuldiging genadeloos door me heen, terwijl ik mijn brief aan een rondvliegende postuil gaf.

_"Verraadster!"_

Vermoeid liet ik me op bed ploffen. Schuldgevoelens en spijt gingen als een waas door me heen. Op mijn kussen druppelde een eenzame traan, toen zonk ik weg in een diepe slaap.

Ik opende slaperig mijn ogen en keek naar een geel verlicht plafond. Zonnestralen schenen uitbundig naar binnen en ik hoorde in de verte een uil. Hoewel het een prachtige zomerdag leek te worden, voelde ik me misselijk worden van de dolrazende zenuwen in mijn buik. Ik voelde onmiddelijk dat er iets mis was. Misschien aan het opgewonden geschreeuw in het cafe onder me, misschien omdat alles zo ongeloofwaardig gezellig eruitzag. Wat klopte er niet? Ik kwam behoedzaam overeind en keek een ogenblik vertedert naar Mabel, die in een diepe slaap was aan het voeteneinde van mijn bed.

Geeuwend stapte ik uit bed, pakte mijn mantel en vertrok naar beneden. Mabel volgde argwanend.

Mijn mond viel open van ontzetting toen ik de enorm uitvergrootte krant zag, aan de andere kant van het cafe. Mijn ogen vlogen open van verbazing, mijn pupillen dof van schrik. Mijn hart leek een paar slagen over te slaan, om vervolgens keihard tegen mijn ribben te bonken.

'Nee,' fluisterde ik geluidloos. Mijn ogen vlogen over de tekst onder een reusachtig foto van mij, met een doods uitdrukking op mijn gezicht. Die was duidelijk van voor mijn gevangensschap.

"Dochter en Zoon van het Duister," stond er als kop. Een grote zwart-wit foto van Draco stond naast mij afgebeeld, even groot en indrukwekkend.

'Daar is ze!' riep een schrille stem. Onmiddelijk werden alle blikken op mij gericht en bestookten ze met vragen

'Klopt het dat je moeder Myah Krenck is?'

'Is je broer Barto Krenck Jr.?'

'Is Hij echt je vader?'

'Waar ben je opgegroeid?'

'Wist je het al?'

De vragen vlogen op topsneldheid over me heen. Verstomd van verbazing keek ik de menigte aan, die mij op hun beurt afwachtend aanstaarden.

'Nou?' vroeg een oude meneer. Ik schudde zachtjes mijn hoofd, drong me toen tussen de mensen door en vertrok.

Buiten de deur wist ik niet of ik moest lachen of huilen. Mijn geheimen waren bekend!

Een pak viel van mijn hart, mijn schouders voelden lichter aan en een brede grijns trok over mijn gezicht, tegelijk met wat wanhopige tranen. Ik was vrij! Iedereen wist het!

Opgewekt en enthousiast trok ik een sprintje over de stille Wegisweg. Een vogel vloog krijsend weg, maar ik merkte het niet. Mabel holde vrolijk voor me uit.

Haastig riep ik voor de zoveelste keer de Collectebus en betaalde voor een rit naar Zweinstein.

Weifelend stapte ik uit. Het terrein was verlaten, de laatste schooldagen waren aangebroken. Vastbesloten nam ik me voor volgend jaar netjes elke dag les te geven. Ik aarzelde nog even, en stapte toen met bruuske stappen af op de grote houten poort. Nog even schoot de gedachte aan Harry pijnlijk door me heen, maar toen hakte ik de knoop definitief door. Ik stape naar binnen en... werd onmiddelijk bestookt door een schooluil, die me een lange brief van Maaike bezorgde. Die wist het natuurlijk nu ook. Gelukkig, ze vond het niet erg. Ik glimlachte en borg de brief zorgvuldig op. Ik haalde diep adem en vervolgde mijn weg richting professor Perkamentus.

'Tessa!'

Onmiddelijk hield ik halt. Nee, niet nog een keer, schoot het door me heen. Mijn ademhaling werd schokkiger en gespannen.Opluchting, spijt en verdriet stroomden door me heen.

Die warme stem herkende ik uit duizenden, maar ik had niet veracht dat die stem ooit nog mijn naam zou noemen. Ik schudde haast onmerkbaar mijn hoofd, ongelovig.

'Tess?' klonk het nu aarzelend. Tranen welden op in mijn ogen, die dof waren van verdriet. Ik bleef staan, roerloos. Nog steeds niet in staat het te geloven. Wilde hij vrienden worden?

"lieve Harry, je snijdt de wond weer helemaal open," dacht ik mistroostig. Met hangende schouders en mijn blik star op de grond gericht, draaide ik me een kwartslag om. Ik hoorde de voetstappen dichterbij komen, en voelde opeens twee lieve handen op mijn schouders. Ik keek op met een wazige blik vand e tranen, recht in Harry's ogen.

Toen ik in die groene ogen keek, vergat ik dat hij me genegeerd had. Het baatte niet meer. Hij praatte nu tegen me, liefdevol. Hij knikte zachtjes, ter bevstiging van mijn gedachtes. Ik glimlachte moeizaam, door mijn tranen heen. Een zin schoot door me heen, die ik al maanden had willen uitspreken. Mijn stem klonk dankbaar toen ik fluisterde:

'Je hebt me ger-' mijn woorden verstomden bij een blik op Harry.

Hij had het aan voelen komen. Met een flauwe glimlach om zijn lippen boog hij dichterbij. Hij aarzelde even, en stopte toen. Ernstig keek hij me diep in de ogen, waarschijnlijkmet het geweten dat ik zo onder geen bedding kon liegen.

'Ik wil alleen weten.. of je een dooddoener bent..'

Zijn hand raakte kort mijn teken aan, dat nog steeds heel vaag in mijn arm stond.

'Nee,' zei ik ademloos. Hij knikte, en boog dichterbij. Hij bezegelde de waarheid met een lange, lange kus.

The End


End file.
